


25 Gifts of Noel

by Firetamer30



Series: Noel and Christmas [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eventual reveal, F/M, Gen, half reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 60,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firetamer30/pseuds/Firetamer30
Summary: Marinette finds out something that she thought she shouldn't have but a friend assures her that everything is fine. This sets off a train reaction of gifts, mischief, laughter, and more.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Noel and Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076507
Comments: 90
Kudos: 94





	1. November 30th

November 30th

Ladybug landed on her bed and de-transformed. She and Chat had just finished fighting off another akuma but this time, something happened. She hadn’t meant to go in the same direction as him, or maybe he doubled back. Either way she hadn’t meant to find out but it had all happened so fast. And what’s worse, he didn’t even know that she found out!

“Tikki, what am I going to do?” Marinette said as she started to freak out, while Tikki enjoyed her cookies. “I’m not supposed to know who Chat is and now I do! What if something like Chat Blanc happens again?” Marinette was so busy freaking out that she didn’t see the rabbit hole open up behind her. “What if I’m the one that gets akumatized this time? Who would save Paris if no one can purify the akuma?”

“Wow mini bug. This is one big freak out.” Bunix said as she laughed at Marinette.

Said girl spun around to see Bunix in her room and laughing at her expression. “Bunix.” she said slowly before he mind seemed to catch up with her. “Oh no, I was right. I messed up the time line again! Please don’t tell me I have to fight myself!” she practically begged. But this only seemed to spur on more laughter from Bunix.

“Oh man. No, no, mini bug.” she tried to reassure her. “Actually I’m here because I knew you would be having this massive freak out. Future you told me about it, mostly because I was involved. In any case, this was all supposed to happen. You didn’t mess up the time line. It’s still right on track. No worries.” she assured her.

“Wha… bu… but… no one is supposed to know who we are. Why is it okay now?” Marinette asked even more confused now more than ever.

“You know I can’t disclose anything about the future. It’s why I was so cryptic when you two and mini me woke me up. But I can tell you this. There is a reason you two find out now and no other time. I can’t say why but trust me when I say that its all for the better.” She said placing a reassuring hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “On that note, I have to get going. Just needed to stop by so you weren’t freaking out and worrying all night. Until next time mini bug.” Bunix said with a wave before jumping into her rabbit hole and disappearing.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Marinette let out a sigh. “What a relief. We’re supposed to find out now.” she went to the floor before something else registered in her mind. “Wait, ‘you two’? So Chat is supposed to find out my identity too?!” Marinette nearly screamed as she started a whole new freak out.

This time it was Tikki’s turn to but in. “Marinette, you have to calm down. If Bunix said it was time for you two to learn each others identities then everything will work out. Just take a nice deep breath and let it out slowly.” she instructed.

Marinette did so before starting to relax again. “You’re right Tikki. If I’ve already learned Chat’s identity the battle is half over. Now he just has to figure out mine.” she said with determination. “It shouldn’t take him that long."

That confident bubble was burst in moments at Tikki’s next words. “Yeah, but according to Plagg, Adrien is really dense. It has to be spelt out for him or he doesn’t get it the first time round. He also says its because he hasn’t had real human interactions with people his own age, until he started public school last year.”

She groaned at this new information. “I know you’re right Tikki. But how do we get him so figure out who I am?” Both girl and Kwami thought about it for a few minutes before a grin spread across Marinette’s face. “I have just the thing Tikki. Tomorrow is the start of December. I will give him the best Noel present around, My identity.”

“But he’s supposed to figure it out!” Tikki chided.

“And he will. I will give him twenty five clues to my real identity. And if he still doesn’t know by Noel, then I can just de-transform in front of him. It’s technically what happened when I found out his identity.” she explained.

“That seems reasonable. Just be careful Marinette. We don’t want anyone else finding out.” Tikki reminded her.

“No worries Tikki. I have a real Ladybug plan up my sleeve. Adrien will get a card or small gift as a clue to who I am and then we will meet where it all started and he can tell me who he thinks I am. And since tomorrow is December 1st, I know just what to do for his first ‘gift’.” She sat down at her desk and grabbed some nice red paper and a black pen before writing down what she wanted to tell him.

It took about twenty minutes to finish and double check that it was done in just the right way before putting it in an envelope and sealing it with a ladybug sticker. “There all done. Now we just have to put it in the right place. I’m sorry Tikki but I will have to be Ladybug for this part, if only to sneak out of the house.” she said and seeing the Kwami nod in understanding.

“Alright Marinette, but lets make it quick. You do have school in the morning.” Tikki reminded her.

“Don’t worry Tikki it won’t take more than five minutes. Promise.” she assured her. “Tikki spots on.”

One transformation later and Ladybug was out of her room and jumping across the road to the school and down to the court where she de-transformed. “Alright Tikki. Now I just need to put this in Adrien’s locker. He always gets here early so it will be easy for him to find without other people around to see it.”

“Good thinking Marinette. But what if Lila finds it. You know she’s obsessed with Adrien.” the little kwami pointed out.

“Not to worry, Lila is actually in Italy for the month. I even double checked her place yesterday to see if she really was gone and all the lights were out and the fridge was even turned off. No one wants to come home to a moldy fridge, so that means she really is gone until the new year.”

“Marinette.” Tikki scolded. “You’re not supposed to use your powers for personal gain.” 

“I wasn’t, I was checking a fact to protect those I care about. Lila is out to get me by isolating me from my friends. And knowing she wouldn’t be trying to do so behind my back, while pretending to be gone, is a good enough reason to make sure she really was out of town.” 

“Very well, but don’t do it again.” Marinette smiled at her little kwami gratefully before heading into the locker rooms and walking over to Adrien’s locker. She had made sure to know which one was his this time round because she didn’t want another mishap when she wanted to try give him a gift. Like right now, but for a different reason. Tikki unlocked it and Marinette placed the letter inside with a smile. Shutting the door and spinning the dial so it would lock properly, they hurried back to the court. “Let’s get home. Tikki spots on.” 

Another transformation later and Ladybug was hopping from the school back to the bakery and in through the skylight. Tikki went to the desk to grab another cookie while Marinette changed and got ready for bed. Once they were settled in for the night Marinette couldn’t help but smile as she looked up at the sky through her skylight. “I can’t wait for Adrien to see the letter. I know it’s only the first clue, but this is going to be fun having that lovable dork figuring out who I am. Maybe I’ll use some anime references in some of the clues as well.”

“I’m sure he would like that.” Tikki said thoughtfully.

“Yeah, but it might confuse him more too.” Marinette added with a shrug. “I’ll wait and see how this goes. Good night, Tikki.”

“Good night, Marinette.”


	2. December 1st

December 1st 

It was a beautiful, sunny morning, if not a bit chilly, as Adrien stepped out of the car. It was a little earlier than usual but that was mostly because he had forgotten one of his books in his locker and needed it to finish the last few questions for his homework. Thankfully the library was open an hour early; for those students that wanted to have a quiet place to start their day. Walking up to his locker he was chatting with Plagg, seeing as no one was there yet. “These akumas are becoming more and more troublesome. I think its time I talk to Ladybug about finding Hawkmoth.” 

“You could try kid but Tikki and I can’t even sense were Nooroo is. If Hawkmoth can hide his kwami that well, we’re still not strong enough to defeat him.” Plagg explained.

“Maybe not as a duo.” He admitted sadly. “But if we get the other miraculous holders together and fight as a team, we could bring him down for good.”

“And how exactly are you going to do that, You don’t even know who Ladybug is.” the little black kwami reminded him.

“Yeah, I know.” He agreed before opening his locker. Reaching up for his book he saw a letter sitting up against it with his name on it. “What’s this?” he questioned as he grabbed the letter and flipped it over to see the ladybug sticker on the back. “A ladybug?”

“Oh, someone leave you a love letter, Casanova?” Plagg teased.

“Plagg not now.” Adrien whispered before grabbing his book and closing his locker door, spinning the dial to make sure it locked. He hurried up to the library where he found the farthest corner he could before placing his book down on the table and glancing at the letter again.

Plagg looked from the letter to his chosen before sighing. “Are you going to stare at it all day or are you actually going to open it?” 

“But Plagg, what if it’s a letter from Ladybug? That would mean she knows who I am.” Adrien said with concern. “Maybe she wants my miraculous back. She keeps telling me that the best kept secret is the one that is never shared.”

“Or maybe it’s just a normal love letter that a girl placed in your locker and the ladybug is because they know it is a symbol of love? Remember on Valentines day when Alya posted that article about ladybugs?” he pointed out.

“How do you remember that?” Adrien asked surprised that his kwami remembered something so minor. Considering everything that happened that day.

“You talk about Ladybug all the time. Something had to stick. Not to mention you have the site on your computer almost constantly.” he whined.

“Okay, okay. Let’s see who gave me a letter.” he turned it over in his hands and lifted up the ladybug sticker to open the flap. Inside was a red piece of paper folded in thirds. Putting the envelope down he slowly opened the folds to reveal black cursive writing that looked very familiar. “Plagg, remember that valentine I got in the shape of a heart and you said who ever wrote it had to be my soulmate?”

“What about it kid?” He asked as he munched on a piece of Camembert.

“I think who ever gave me that, also gave me this letter. The writing is the same.” he said, as he pointed out the dips and curves of the pen and remembering them from the valentine he got. “Not to mention I had thrown my poem away so someone obviously got it out of the trash. Which also means they go to this school.”

“Would you just read the letter already?” Plagg whined more desperately. “You can figure all that out later!”

“Right, sorry.” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before reading the letter.

 _‘Good Morning,_  
_Though we’ve danced through the skies of Paris together, it has always been hard keeping our secrets inside. Last night, I learned yours, I didn’t mean to and I’m sorry. But please don’t worry. No one else will know and it’s time you learned mine as well. But because of certain rules with the Miraculous I can’t out-right tell you who I am, you have to figure it out. I will give you twenty five clues and if by Noel, you still haven’t figured it out, I’ll reveal myself to you. Hopefully, you won’t be too disappointed. Until tomorrow, my silly kitty, here is your first clue._

_Clue 1: I’m always running from place to place for one reason or another.’_

Adrien sat there staring at it for a moment in shock. He couldn’t believe what he just read. Ladybug knew who he was. “She called me her silly kitty.” a grin came to his face before reading it over again. “I wonder way the sudden change from keeping it all a secret to being okay telling each other?”

“Who knows kid but if the new guardian says its okay, can’t really argue with her.” Plagg said looking over the letter. “Didn’t you come here to finish something?” he asked innocently.

Looking from the letter to Plagg he realized his little kwami was right. “My homework. I almost forgot. Thanks Plagg.” He stuffed the letter into his bag before taking out his tablet and getting to work. 

“While you’re doing that I’m going to take a nap.” Plagg said flying into the bag and settling down. What Adrien didn’t know was that Plagg was grinning to himself. He remember telling Tikki the fib about Adrien being completely clueless. Did the kid miss some things, sure. But over all he wasn’t oblivious. He’d nearly found out his loves identity a number of times but things happen to throw him off the trail. But now he could have some fun messing with Tikki and probably Adrien too, but he wouldn’t be cruel. He knew how much knowing her identity meant to him, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t have some fun in the process.

~Later that day~

“Gotcha!” Ladybug said catching the akuma and purifying it. “Bye-bye little butterfly.” releasing it, she bent down for the red and black spotted pen before throwing it into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!” As the pen broke into tiny ladybugs they flew around the city and repaired all of the damage before disappearing.

“Pound it.” Chat and Ladybug said as they bumped fists. But before Ladybug could turn to zip away, Chat grabbed her hand.

“M’lady, if you could spare your silly kitty a moment?” He asked as he saw a light dusting of pink appear just under her mask. “I’m glad you know. And I await my next hint but I do have just one question.”

“And would that be kitty?” Ladybug asked with a small smile.

“What if I figure it out before the end of the deadline?” he asked with a grin.

She giggled at his enthusiasm. “Alright, on the off chance you figure it out before the deadline, I will just have to get you a different present for Noel.” she said before booping him on the nose and letting out her yo-yo. “Until next time Kitty.”

He watched her zip out of sight, grinning. “I can only think of one thing I could ever want for Noel, M’Lady.” he muttered to himself before extending his staff and heading back to school to be picked up. After all, the Akuma did attack just before lunch break.

~With Marinette~

Walking into the bakery after de-transforming around the corner from the school, she said hello to her parents before heading up to have lunch in the kitchen. She also needed to work on tomorrow’s clue for Adrien. “Tikki, do you think I was too vague for my first clue?” she asked her kwami as she started making her sandwich.

“It’s supposed to be vague, Marinette. If you said something obvious there wouldn’t be a point in there being twenty- four other clues.” she reminded her.

“Yeah, you’re right. I have an idea of what to give him next, but I wonder when would be a good time to give it to him.” Marinette said placing her finished sandwich at the table.

“What are you going to give him Marinette?” Tikki asked with a cookie in hand and sitting next to her chosen on the table. 

“Remember that gift I made last month and wrapped up in the blue box?” 

“Oh, you’re actually going to give it to him?” Tikki said surprised, nearly dropping her cookie in shock.

“Well, I did make it for him so it’s only right that he gets it, plus it works out as a decent clue for him. I just have to add a note to it when I get home tonight and figure out when to give it to him tomorrow and how.” The two thought it over as they enjoyed their lunch before Marinette picked up her plate and washed it before leaving it on the drying rack before heading up to her room to take out the gift and leaving it on her desk. Looking it over she thought of the correct wording to put with the gift. “I’ve got it Tikki!” She sat down at her desk and jotted down the note before securing it to the ribbon on the gift. “There and we can worry about how to give it to him after school. I want to work on some homework before I have to go back to school, there’s still a good forty-five minutes left.”

~That Evening~

“Why does Hawkmoth insist on doing more than one Akuma a day?” Adrien asked his Kwami before face planting on to his bed. “I already had Fencing and Piano lessons today. Not to mention the akuma we faced this afternoon.”

“Hawkmoth can send as many akuma’s as he wants as long as I get my delicious gooi-ness after we defeat him.” Plagg said as he stuffed another piece of the foul smelling cheese in his mouth.

“You’re just saying that because you aren’t the one out there fighting him.” Adrien said scowling at him.

“Just think, kid. Tomorrow you get another clue about who your lady love is.” Plagg teased.

“Yeah, though, I do feel bad for what happened with Kagami today.”

“She’ll get over it kid. You can’t force yourself to have feelings for someone you don’t love.” Plagg told him wisely.

\- Flashback -

Everyone was packing up for the day while Adrien was still looking at his locker. He knew what he had to do but he felt bad having to do it. But he would feel worse if he was just leading her towards a false hope. With a sigh he closed his locker and standing right beside him was Kagami. “Hey, uh, we need to talk.” He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

“What did you want to talk about?” She asked as she sat down on one of the benches.

Reluctantly he joined her. “I know you really like me Kagami and you want us to be together.” he started and he could see the look on her face as she started to put the pieces together.

“I sense a but coming Adrien.” She said with a frown.

“But, that girl I’ve liked for a while, I think she excepts my feelings and even when we are hanging out together she’s still the one on my mind and that isn’t fair to you. You’re great but I’ve really given this some thought and I’m really sorry Kagami. But I have to see this one through, I’ve loved this girl for over a year. I can’t so easily get over her and move on, and it isn’t fair to you either. I want you to be happy but that isn’t with me. One day you will find someone perfect for you, like this girl is for me. But I still want to be your friend Kagami. Even if it is only through fencing, I know this isn’t easy to hear.” 

It was quiet for a few minutes before Kagami stood up and grabbed her bag. “You know Adrien, I have never lead you on or made you think I wasn’t faithful. I love you but if you truly don’t want to change targets, I can’t exactly stop you. I don’t think we’ll see each other until the new year seeing how there’s only three classes left. I was going to invite you to come to Japan with me this year but I already know your answer. See you in the new year Adrien.” she said before walking out.

Once they were alone, Plagg came out from his bag. “You had to do it kid, besides, she would start to question everytime you had to go fight an akuma and then probably be mad that you weren’t honest with her.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t feel bad.” He said before getting ready to go.

\- End Flashback -

“The heart knows what it wants, at least that’s what sugar cube would say.” Plagg added in before eating another piece of cheese.

“I know you’re right. I just hope Kagami gets over me soon and doesn’t linger on something that can’t happen.

“I’m sure she’ll bounce back. Besides, shouldn’t you be trying to figure out who you’re lady love is?” Plagg teased.

“Very funny Plagg, her first clue isn’t very much. It could be anyone. Most everyone our age walks everywhere. So there isn’t much to go on.” he explained pulling out the note and looking it over. “Even her letter was really vague until she called me ‘kitty’. But the fact that it was in my locker is a clue too. Even if it is kind of a free-be. Only people at school would know which locker was mine. I’m not even going to question her opening it because that could have been Tikki. But there has to be something more than just running around for one reason or another.”

“Well, you could always wait till you have more clues. It’s not like the answer is going to stare you right in the face.” 

Adrien laughed at his little kwami. “Alright Plagg, I think it’s time I get the rest of my homework done before going to bed. Enjoy your cheese.” he said before getting up to sit at his desk and get to work finishing his assignments that are due the next day.

“Whatever you say kid.” 

‘I wonder if we are close outside of the costume as we are when transformed?’ Adrien thought for a moment before focusing back on the problem at hand.


	3. December 2nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning you may need tissues. Enjoy.

December 2nd

Marinette managed to wake up with plenty of time to get to school. It took Tikki reminding her that she needed to get the gift to Adrien, but she managed to get up. She certainly surprised her parents when she came down but she gave the excuse of wanting to get to the school library to double check some of her homework. So with croissant in hand, she made her way over to the school.

“Are you going to put it in his locker like last time, Marinette?” Tikki asked from Marinette’s purse. 

“If I keep leaving it in his locker it will look suspicious to everyone else. I have a better idea for today.” She assured her kwami.

“What are you planning to do?” she asked curious.

“I think I’ll keep the plan to myself for now. I really don’t want to jinx it if things don’t work out the way they do in my head.” Marinette explained sheepishly as she made it to the steps of the school.

Tikki thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement. “Yeah, some of your better laid out plans seem to work better when you don’t try to explain them.” 

“Exactly.” she agreed before tucking Tikki away and making her way into the school. She had just made it to the Library when she saw Adrien make his way inside and head for his locker. Most likely hoping to see his next gift or clue hidden inside. She giggled to herself before opening the door to the library and going inside. She did have a paper she wanted to double check some facts on before heading to class, that wasn’t a lie; but it was a nice delay when waiting for Adrien to get to class.

~Locker room~

He tried not to rush, but he had been thinking about it all morning. His next clue to figuring out who his lady was, was only steps away. Opening his locker his smile slowly dropped as he realized that there was no card or gift in his locker. “It isn’t here.” he noted sadly.

“Maybe she hasn’t brought it yet.” Plagg said from the bag on Adrien’s shoulder. “Frankly, she would just need to give me cheese and I would tell you, after all me and sugar cube know who each of you are.” he teased.

“You could tell me with enough prodding but I don’t want all her hard effort to go to waste. Besides, figuring it out is half the fun.” He took out his books for the day before closing and locking his locker.

“Don’t get all cheesy on me kid. There’s still a lot of time in the day. Maybe you’ll get it later.” Plagg pointed out, not really caring.

“You’re right. I guess if she kept using my locker other people might get suspicious. Just like my lady to think of everything.” he said with a grin as he made his way up to the classroom to look into what would be covered for the class. He found it was beneficial to look over the days itinerary in case of an akuma attack. Quietly, Plagg faked gagging from the safety of the bag. All this lovey-dovey stuff was more Tikki’s thing than his. 

~With Marinette~

Marinette stepped out of the Library and headed for her classroom. Many more students had started to arrive and surprising Alya with being on time is a welcome bonus to giving Adrien his second clue. As she made it to the doorway to the classroom she took the small box from her purse and hid it as best she could between her purse and her leg. She had to time it just right or everything would be for not. 

Walking in, she noticed Nathaniel, Alix, and Adrien were the only ones there so far, which made it all the easier to do this. The less people the better, plus Chloe wasn’t there to laugh at her when it all happened. So taking a steadying breath she made her way towards her seat. “Morning Alix, Nathaniel.” she called getting a greeting in return.

“Hey Marinette, I see you’re early for once.” Alix teased.

“Yeah. I wanted to double check some facts for one of my papers that’s due today.” she explained before the two nodded and went back to what they were talking about. At this point she had made it to the front of Adrien’s desk. Even knowing his secret and how much of an actual goof he was, she still couldn’t help the light blush that covered her checks whenever she saw him. “M-morning, Adrien.” she stuttered out. Though for once she couldn’t tell if the stutter was on purpose or not.

“Morning Marinette.” Giving her one of his signature smiles before returning to his book.

With everyone distracted, she made her way around his desk and saw his bag. Allowing her left foot to hit the edge of the step she started to fall forward. While bringing her arms out to catch herself, she managed to get the little box into Adrien’s bag before meeting the hard surface of the steps. She was so used to falling it didn’t faze her when she hit. Though having Adrien rush to her side to help her up was certainly pleasant.

“Marinette, are you alright?” he asked helping her up off the floor.

Taking his offered hand she got up and smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, just another day of being clumsy. Just like every other day.” she said laughing at herself which in turn made him laugh a little too.

“Okay, as long as you’re alright.” 

“Perfect.” she assured with a wide smile. He smiled back before going back to his seat and leaving her to do the same.

While that was going on, inside Adrien’s bag, Plagg was scowling at the box that landed on his head when it was thrown inside. Seeing the note he figured it was Marinette leaving the next clue but considering it was at the expense of his pain, he wanted to play a trick on them. Taking the offensive box in his paws, he dragged it to the bottom of the bag and hid it under his lovely Camembert container.

In the classroom, Alya and Nino were the next people to walk in and Alya made Nino stop in the door way. “Quick Nino, call for Ladybug. Marinette is in class early, she must be akumatized.” Alya said dramatically. 

“Ha ha, you are so funny Alya. I can be early to class when I need to be.” Marinette playfully teased back.

“When you need to be girl?” she questioned.

“I had to go to the library to check facts for one of my papers, it’s not that hard to believe.”

“Besides,” Alix piped in. “Marinette face planted on the stairs getting to her seat. Pretty sure she’s akuma free.” this gained slight laughter from everyone in the room.

“Okay, good to hear. I wouldn’t want my BFF getting akumatized.” Alya said slinging an arm over Marinette’s shoulders.

“Not any more than I would.” she agreed as the two laughed again and chatted about nothing while the boys chatted and waited for everyone else to come in.

~Lunch break~

Adrien sighed as he got into his car to be taken home for lunch. He didn’t know what to expect when he opened his locker to put some of his books away. There was still no sign of a gift or card in his locker but that kind of confirmed his earlier suspicion of not wanting to use the same location too often. But it was putting a damper in his mood having to wait more than half the day for his next clue.

Arriving home he headed up to his room first to use the bathroom and grab some more Camembert for Plagg. Knowing his Kwami, the first one was already gone. So he was a little surprised that Plagg was grabbing another package when he was walking out of the bathroom. Normally he would wait in case Nathalie came up for whatever reason. It had happened in the past when she reminded him of a photo shoot that was scheduled for later that day and the Kwami was nearly spotted. “Did you already throw out the old wrapper?” he asked, knowing the little cat god liked to hoard the wrappers for the lasting smell of the cheese.

“Now why would I do that?” Plagg asked as he closed the container and lifted it up to put back in the bag.

“Because it will stink up my bag if you don’t and you know that.” He scolded before digging out the old wrapper, which was conveniently sitting on top, and throwing it in the trash can.

“Kill joy.” Plagg whined before zipping into the bag and waiting for lunch to be over. Adrien could only shake his head before picking up his bag and walking back out his bedroom door and heading to the dinning room to eat, alone, again. 

~Return to School, Marinette~

Walking into the classroom, she noticed she was last to the classroom and she certainly didn’t miss the sad look in Adrien’s eyes. Even as Chat, he had a way of showing he was sad without much muscle movement. His eyes especially showed his emotions when his face couldn’t. And right now, his eyebrows were slightly tilted in and he was more focused on looking at his book that what was written in it. Taking a calming breath she walked to her desk before sitting down and taking out a small piece of paper and jotting something down on it. Alya was busy talking to Nino so it was easy to slip the paper over the edge of the desk, having it land right next to Adrien’s hand. This seemed to get the boy’s attention as he picked it up and read it quickly. 

Taking out a pen, Adrien wrote a quick reply before folding it back up and stretching his arms over his head, dropping the paper onto Marinette’s desk before bringing his arms forward to complete the stretch. 

Marinette grinned at his actions, seeing him for the cat he is before opening the note and reading it.

_M: You okay? You look upset._

_A: I’m okay. Just waiting on something that hasn’t gotten here yet._

She quickly jotted a reply before slipping the paper on to his desk once more. Though it left her wondering. He was supposed to have seen the box when he got home or some time during the morning, it had to have landed in the top of his bag when she threw it in there. Before she could think much more of it the paper was back on her desk. She wasn’t even sure how he did it but from what she could see from his face, he was at least a bit happier now. Opening the note she read it.

_M: Don’t worry, I’m sure it will show up soon._

_A: Thanks Marinette. I hope so._

She threw the paper in her bag as the teacher walked in and class started. It was bound to be a better afternoon.

~Halfway through science class~ 

“Roo!” Mr. Pigeon called to his fellow pigeons. “Come my feathered friends! We will take over this city so no one can tell us we don’t belong!” He called happily. “Roo, roo!”

Having been able to sneak out of the classroom, Ladybug and Chat Noir sat across from where Mr. Pigeon was gathering as many pigeons as possible before attacking the mayors office. 

“Why does it have to be Mr. Pigeon? I think Hawkmoth picks on poor Mr. Ramier because he has a love for pigeons and I have an allergy to them.” Chat groaned.

“Don’t worry kitty, we’ll deal with him quickly before your radar starts acting up.” Ladybug assured him. Before she could jump away to attack Mr. Pigeon, Chat stopped her. Speaking of deals, I recall you promising a clue everyday, I have yet to retrieve today’s.”

“First, asking about it isn’t going to stop us from dealing with Mr. Pigeon. Second, you should have already gotten my clue. Check your belongings after you de-transform, it will be there. Now, it’s time to deal with some pigeons.” She said zipping towards the gathering pigeons.

Chat groaned once more before vaulting after his love and facing his greatest evil, aside from Hawkmoth and being locked away. “I’m really starting to hate pigeons.”

While Chat distracted Mr. Pigeon, Ladybug managed to get his whistle and released the akuma before capturing it. The battle was a record breaking three minutes, but they chalked it up to having dealt with this akuma before. “Pound it.” the said bumping fists. 

“We really need to find a more permanent way of dealing with Mr. Pigeon. I don’t know how much more my nose can take fighting him.” Chat whined.

“I know, but rules are rules. No feeding the pigeons means no feeding the pigeons.” Her earrings beeped a warning of only four minutes left before she de-transformed. “We’ll have to deal with it another day. I have to get going. Until next time Chat Noir.” she said with a wink before zipping off.

“So she left it in my…” he thought about her words as he vaulted off to the school. “Belonging must mean my bag. But I was in my bag this aftern…” realization hit him. “Plagg.” he scowled before landing back in the boys bathroom and de-transforming in one of the stalls. Once he was back in his normal clothes he scowled at his kwami.

“Cheese!” Plagg whined.

“Cheddar.” Adrien answered.

“Huh?” Plagg asked confused.

“You will only get cheddar until I get my gift from Ladybug. I know she put it in my bag. If I look in there and find that it isn’t there, you won’t have Camembert until after the new year.” Adrien scolded.

“I didn’t mess with it! I promise! It’s in there! I swear it is! Please don’t take my gooi-ness away!” the little kwami begged as he held on to the front of his chosen’s shirt. “Besides, I did it because she threw it on my head!” he whined in defense.

Adrien patted his little friend before sighing. “I’m sorry it landed on your head. Now hide so I can get back to class.” Adrien said before said kwami ducked inside his over shirt and they headed back to class.

Hurrying back to class, he sat down next to his best bud and tried to act as normal as possible. Which was hard knowing his next clue to his lady love was just at his feet.

~That night after hi Chinese lesson~ 

“Finally!” Adrien cried as he rushed for his bag and dug around until he found what he was looking for. It was a small box that fit in the palm of his hand maybe slightly taller than the miraculous box. It was blue and wrapped in a gold ribbon. A small card sat on the top before he pulled it out and opened it.

_‘Our time together is precious. Even if we are always fighting Akuma’s that Hawkmoth sends our way. I wouldn’t trade my time with you for anything in the world. Inside or out of the mask. I hope this gift clues you toward who I am. I may be closer than you realize.’_

An ear splitting smile came to his face as he read it over again. Putting it down, he gently pulled the ribbon and took it off the box before ripping the paper off to reveal a picture from the make-shift photo shoot they did for Juleka. It had almost all of his friends in it. Pulling the top of the box off he saw another picture inside. It was of him and Nino at school. Nino had his arm slung over Adrien’s shoulders in a friendly gesture while he in turn did the same. They were laughing about something but he couldn’t remember what. Seeing a small tab above the picture he pulled it and as he did so, the picture as well as others below it, followed. Each picture was of Adrien’s friends. There were even pictures that he wasn’t in. Marinette and Alya together grinning, Ivan and Mylene, Alix pulling Nathaniel down and rubbing her knuckles into his red hair while they laughed, Max playing video games, Kim seeming to run in place, there was even a picture of Chloe and Sabrina. As he neared the bottom, he saw individual pictures including Kagami and Luka. There was even a picture of Jagged Stone. The second to last picture was Marinette but there was one more picture after that. It was face down in the box but when he pulled it up, he nearly dropped the entire album. Tears started to prick at his eyes as he looked at it. It was a picture he couldn’t even imagine having. It was a picture of his mother, and she was standing next to his father. Both of them had soft smiles on their faces. Not only was it a picture of his mother but he had never seen his father with that kind of look on his face. At least not in a very long time.

“Kid, hey.” Plagg said flying over and floating in front of him. “If you don’t like it just say so.”

“It’s not that Plagg.” He held up the picture for his kwami to see. “I don’t know how she did it. But she managed to find this picture of my parents together. It had to have been taken years ago.” he explained before turning it back around to look at it again. “Precious. Our time is precious.”

As he tired to hold back his tears, Plagg flew to the top of his head and laid down. Before long, the little kwami was purring away. It seemed to calm the boy down as he looked over the pictures once again. “Thanks Plagg.” he whispered.

“Yeah, just don’t go telling any one. I still have a reputation to up hold.” Plagg warned as he continued to purr.

“Your secret is safe with me.”

~With Marinette~

Marinette sat at her desk filling out a green card before putting it and something else inside an envelope. “There, all set for tomorrow. I hope he likes it.”

“I’m sure he will, just as much as he will like the box of pictures you made for him.” Tikki assured her.

She couldn’t help but smile before remembering Chat whining about not getting his clue. “It is a bit weird that he didn’t at least find it when he got home at lunch. Do you think something happened?”

“Plagg probably hid it somewhere in the bag so if anyone looked inside they wouldn’t find it.” Tikki said with a shrug. Though in truth she wouldn’t put it past the cat to pull a dirty trick. Even if she hoped he’d behave. 

“That’s a relief. It means he should have found it by now. He had a Chinese lesson right after school but he’s free after that. Which means he’s looking through it now.” she agreed happily.

“How did you find that picture of his parents anyways?” Tikki asked, remembering the picture of both parents smiling.

Marinette sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. “I may owe Max a weeks worth of Chocolate Croissants. He dug through some old archives on the internet and found it for me.” she admitted.

“A good use of resources, and an easy favor to fulfill.” Tikki praised.

“Now I think I should finish my homework and get to bed if I want to get up early tomorrow.” She said turning back to her desk and pulling out her tablet. 

“Great idea Marinette. You do that, and I’m going to enjoy some cookies.” Tikki said sitting next to the plate of cookies on the desk, making the girl giggle at the little kwami.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow.”


	4. December 3rd

December 3rd

Plagg floated over to the box of pictures that Marinette had given Adrien. Maybe it was a good thing that he hid it until the kid was in the privacy of his own home. Adrien had gotten quite emotional over that last picture. The kid had pinned the top of the pictures to the side of his wall next to his computer with the box beneath it, so it was easy to put away if need be; though it was highly unlikely it would be put away for any reason. Well, maybe to hide it from his father, but no other reason than that.

Looking for the pictures over to his sleeping chosen, Plagg rubbed the back of his head. He would never admit it to anyone, but he did feel a little bad about tricking Adrien. The gift meant a lot more than he thought and Marinette must have taken a lot of time getting all the pictures together. “Maybe I’ll ease up on teasing him for a little while.” He said looking over some of the pictures once again. “Maybe.”

~The next morning~

Marinette didn’t rush to school like she had the last two days. If she continued doing that all month, or at least until school let out, her parents would expect it of her for the rest of the year. Or they would think she was up to something and start nosing around to find out what she was up to and she didn’t need them finding out her secret identity or Chat’s. So she went down the stairs as normal and greeted her parents before downing her orange juice and grabbing a warm croissant from the bakery before heading to school.

“Hey girl.” Alya called as she and Nino stood next to the steps, waiting for her.

“Morning Alya. Hey Nino.” Marinette called as she greeted them.

“So much for my theory that you would be early for school all week.” Nino whined slightly.

“At least she’s not late.” Alya said gently elbowing her boyfriend in his ribs. He gave a sheepish grin in reply.

Before he could retort, Adrien’s car pulled up and he stepped out. “Morning Marinette, Alya. Hey Nino.” he called, walking up to them.

“Morning Adrien.” all three said at the same time.

“We’ll see you inside.” Alya said dragging her boyfriend behind her quickly to leave Marinette and Adrien alone.

Once they were out of ear shot Marinette turned to Adrien with a smile. “You seem better today.” she said though she realized how that could sound and started to back track. “Not that you didn’t seem good before. I mean you always seem good, er great. What I mean is, you looked sad yesterday and now you don’t.” she rambled.

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh slightly at her word jumble. “Yeah, I’m doing better. The item I was waiting for was there when I got home after my Chinese lesson. It was, amazing.” he explained, smiling at the thought of that last picture.

She smiled, knowing he truly enjoyed the gift. “That’s good.” the warning bell rang signaling it was trim to get to class. “We better hurry. Don’t want to be late for class.”

“Yeah, let’s get going.” he agreed as they made their way up the stairs and into the school.

~At Lunch~

Marinette hurried up to her room before shutting her hatch behind her. Her parents had a rush in the bakery so she knew they wouldn’t be looking for her any time soon. “Okay, ready Tikki?”

“As ever, Marinette. Though I still don’t like you using your powers for self gain.” She chided.

“He’s supposed to find out who I am right, so there’s no harm in him seeing Ladybug popping in or out of his bedroom at lunch to drop off his clue. Just think of it as assisting the timeline.” she tried to reason. This only got a sign out of the red Kwami. “Tikki, spots on.”

One transformation later, Ladybug was running across rooftops and swinging over buildings to get to Adrien’s house before him. She needed to place her clue before he got back to his room. She knew that he had fencing after class today but he doesn’t bring his gear until after lunch. 

Landing across from is large window, she noticed that his bathroom window wasn’t like the others. It was a normal window that she could lift open. While the ones in his room were controlled by a remote. Double checking that no one could see her, she zipped over to the bathroom window and slid it open before jumping inside. She needed to be fast and not get distracted like she did when she had left the beret. Opening the bathroom door she made sure no one was in the room before seeing his Fencing bag on his bed. With a grin she ran over and placed the letter on his bag before running back to the bathroom. She didn’t have time to find the remote for the windows in the main room. Not to mention there was no way to close them from the outside. Jumping up to the window she came through she hooked her yo-yo onto the chimney across the road. Sitting on the ledge she closed the window before zipping back over and running back home. 

Being sure not to be seen, she hurried back to her balcony, where she jumped through her skylight and landed on her bed before de-transforming. “All done Tikki.” Marinette assured her little kwami.

“Good to hear Marinette. Now I think it’s time for lunch. You don’t want your mom coming up the stairs thinking you didn’t eat anything.” 

“Soup for me and cookies for you.” She agreed before they headed down to the kitchen where lunch was waiting for them.

~Adrien’s room~

Walking through his bedroom doorway, he closed it behind him before walking towards his bed. Another morning with no clue. Placing his bag next to his desk he looked at the pictures before allowing a smile to grace his features. His love was truly considerate. Seeing all of his friends only solidified that she was in his school, but it had to be more than that. The first picture was done outside of school and only those who were in the class knew about the photo shoot for Juleka. That just left him thinking that it had to be one of his classmates. But all of them have been akumatized… well, all except for himself and Marinette. But she couldn’t be Ladybug because she was Multi-mouse. 

“Hey kid, you going to stare at those pictures all day or are you going or grab your bag and head down for lunch?” Plagg asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Right, thanks Plagg.” he said before walking over to his bed before stopping at seeing the letter on top. “She…” Unable to finish that thought, he grabbed the letter and opened it excitedly.

He pulled out a green letter from the envelope, but before he could open it he saw something else fall out of it. Picking it up he noticed it was a laminated anime character with a plastic strap and hook clip attached at the top. He recognized the Character and he was one of his favorites, but did his lady really know that? He didn’t remember mentioning this particular anime to her. Looking back to the letter he opened it to see what she had to say this time.

_‘I’m sure by now you realize you aren’t getting these clues at the same time each day. I’m glad you love the photos, but now on to this next clue. I know you love Anime, and are a big dork about it. So I’m giving you a tag of Natsu Dragneel. I know he’s one of your favorites but there is another meaning behind it. You can be just like Natsu. Reckless, caring, hot-headed, but it’s always for the right reasons. Knowing you are my partner in battle is like my own Fairy Tail come true. Making me feel just like a princess at times and a comrade at others.’_

He read it over again before furrowing his brows. He didn’t get to linger on it much longer because Nathalie called for him. “Adrien? Are you alright?”

“Yes Nathalie!” Adrien called, stuffing the letter in his Fencing bag and clicking the Natsu tag to the metal strap connector. “I was just checking something. I’m coming now!” Plagg flew into his outer shirt while he threw the strap of the fencing bag over his shoulder. Making his way down the steps he greeted Nathalie at the entrance to the dinning room before sitting down to enjoy his meal, alone, Again. One of these days he promises himself he will not eat alone.

~Back at school~

Marinette noticed Adrien walking up the steps with his fencing bag over his shoulder, and there, hanging of the end of the bag, was the Natsu tag. She couldn’t help but giggle. He really was a bit like Natsu, but she liked his dorky side. His comedic timing still needed work during fights but he was still funny when they weren’t battling and he wasn’t trying to get a date from her. Though now it kind of all made sense. She has had a few days to really wrap her mind around the fact that Adrien is Chat Noir. Adrien was in love with her and didn’t know it was her. She just hoped that… She shook the thought from her mind. “Don’t psych yourself out Marinette. Everything is going to work out.” she tried to assure herself.

“What’s going to work out?” Alya asked as she came up behind Marinette.

“Geyaa!” She screamed before turning around and see her best friend. “Alya! Don’t scare me like that.” she scolded, holding her heart to get it to calm down from the miner attack it had.

“Sorry girl. So what were you saying about something working out?” Alya pressed knowing her best friend couldn’t hide anything from her.

“Just thinking about Adrien’s Noel present. I just hope he likes it as much as I think he will.” she said.

“Of course he is girl!” Alya said slinging her arm over Marinette’s shoulders. “Just relax. Noel isn’t for a few more weeks. There is still plenty of time if you need to make any changes.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” She agree. “Come on, we should get back to class before the bell rings. Lunch break is almost over.” 

~Fencing Practice~

As the guys got their gear on, one of the other boys noticed the anime character hanging off of Adrien’s bag. “Hey Adrien, when did you start showing your dorky side off.” he teased. “Did your dad even okay it for you to have that hanging on your bag?” another shot teasingly.

“I don’t really care if my father approves of it or not. A very special girl gave it to me and he would have to pry it from my cold dead fingers if he thinks he’s taking it away.” Adrien shot back, not taking any smack from the other guys.

“Whoa, when did sunshine grow a backbone?” one of the other teens asked a little surprised.

Adrien growled under his breath. “Alright, tell you what. If any of you can beat me even once today, I’ll take all ribbing you can dish out for the rest of the year. But if I remain undefeated, no one gets to make a teasing comment about anything I get this year. We have a deal?”

“Oh I have been waiting for this!” the first teen said as he stretched his arms above his head in joy. “Little Agreste is going down.”

“I am so in! I can’t wait to see you down for the count.” Others quickly agreed before they marched out of the locker rooms and on to the court. 

~One Fencing lesson later~

“Alright, that is enough for today. Well done Adrien, it is good to see you are improving so nicely.” Mr. D’Argencourt praised. The other students struggled to stay on their feet, some using their sabers as canes to hold themselves up. One couldn’t hold it any more and collapsed to the ground in a heap, while Adrien looked like he could go another ten rounds. Once Mr. D’Argencourt left, the other boys fell to the ground all groaning in pain at the lashing Adrien gave them.

“We’re sorry.” some groaned quietly as they attempted to drag themselves back onto their feet.

Adrien grinned at them before helping the boy closest to him to stand. “As long as we all have an understanding.” 

“We will never wrong you again.” they said in unison. Only causing Adrien to laugh at them before helping to clean up the court and get ready to go back home.

Once he was in the privacy of his own room, Adrien pulled the green letter out of his bag and put it in the drawer where he hid the others. Plagg noticed this and looked at his chosen curiously. “Aren’t you going to us those to figure out who your lady love is?”

Adrien smiled at his little kwami before closing the drawer. “I already have a good idea as to who it could be, but I want a few more clues. And even if I do figure it out, I don’t want to tell her I know yet.”

“What?!” Plagg asked shocked. “All this time you have been pining to know who Ladybug is and you don’t even want to tell her that you know?!” he yelled.

For once, Adrien was thankful his room was more sound proof than the rest of the house. It took a lot for anyone to hear what really went on in his room, mostly just when he used his MP3 player to make it seem like he was practicing his piano. “Yes Plagg. She’s already going through all the trouble of giving me clues to who she is, I might as well let her finish. Besides, she said she would have to get me something else for Noel if I figured it out before the actual day. And there’s really only one thing I want for Noel.”

Plagg’s jaw drop as he stared at his chosen. “Kid, that is either the stupidest plan, or the nicest.” He said before flying off and grabbing a piece of Camembert. “I can’t wait to see how it all blows up in your face.” 

He could only shake his head at his kwami before walking over to his wall of windows and looking up at the night sky. Twenty-two days to Noel, I will count the moments, M’Lady.”


	5. December 4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all of your wonderful comments. I am so glad people are enjoying the story so far.

December 4th

Alya and Nino made their way to school, but Nino could almost see the gears in his girlfriend’s head turning. “Alright, spit it out.” Nino nearly demanded.

“What?” Alya asked, as if she hadn’t just been thinking really hard about something.

“Right, I saw that look on your face. You’re planning something and I want to know what it is because knowing you, it most likely involves my best bud, and yours.” 

Alya was quiet as she thought over what she could say as apposed to what she should say. After a few minutes she decided to let him in. “Don’t you think Marinette and Adrien are acting, I don’t know, a little weird?”

Nino raised an eyebrow at her. “Weird how?”

“How about the fact that they have both been getting to school early this week.” Alya pointed out.

“Babe, two days out of the week is not a major deal. Besides, they had legit reasons to be early.” Nino countered.

“Okay, but I caught Marinette whispering to herself yesterday as she was watching Adrien walk into the school.” She tried again.

Nino actually had to stop at this point. “Al, how is that any different from every other day?”

“Well, it isn’t.” she said stopping with him. “But it was what she was saying that was weird. Normally she’s psyching herself out. This time it was actually the opposite.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“She was telling herself that everything was going to work out. Then she pulled a line about Adrien liking the Noel gift she was giving him. I didn’t buy it for a second, she’s planning on doing something and she isn’t telling me about it. It’s not like her.” Alya explained before they resumed their walk to school.

“Maybe she’s not telling anyone because when she does, it falls apart or she chickens out?” Nino offered questioningly. 

Alya thought about it for a little bit. “Maybe, but she at least tells me so I can help bail her out if she gets chocked up or something.”

“Maybe she’s trying to spread her wings. I know my man Adrien is. Why else would he try to get out of that house of his sooner? The less time around his old man, the better off my bud is. At least I think so.” Nino said not really questioning any of their behavior.

“Maybe. Doesn’t stop me from worrying though.” Alya said, dropping the topic for now. “I’ll just have to keep an eye on them. Just to make sure I don’t need to come to anyone’s rescue.”

Nino only shook his head at this. “What ever you say babe.” he knew he wasn’t going to win this argument. He wasn’t even going to fight it. Once Alya had an idea in her head, she was going to see it through to the end.

~At school~

Marinette had just finished taping the next gift to the bottom of Adrien’s desk before she rushed to her seat and opened her sketch book to a page she had been working on earlier that week. Just as she was putting pencil to paper, Adrien walked through the door. “Hey Marinette, early again I see.” he made his way over to his desk and sat down. What Marinette couldn’t see was Adrien’s slightly confused face turn into a small smile. 

Hearing the ripping of tape, Marinette noticed Adrien putting something in his bag before he took out his tablet and zipped it back up. “Did you hear that?” Marinette asked coyly as she pretended to look around for where the ripping sound came from. Even though she knew perfectly well that it was from Adrien ripping his gift off the bottom of his desk.

“Maybe it came from outside?” Adrien said as he looked from the door to the window. Following her example of seeing where the sound could have come from.

“Maybe.” She shrugged and went back to her sketch book. She wondered if he would wait to go home to read it or if he was just going to chance it here. She had used a really obvious clue yesterday, calling herself a princess. She was hoping to gauge weather he was on to her being Ladybug by opening it with only her being in the room. But if he didn’t open it until he got home, did that mean he wasn’t sure yet or that he still didn’t have any idea? Plagg did tell Tikki he was rather oblivious.

“Ah-ha!” Alya yelled as she and Nino walked through the door.

“Uh, what did I miss?” Marinette asked confused.

“I must have missed it too.” Adrien muttered as he too eyed Alya who was indicating in their direction.

“You two are here early, again!” she said accusingly.

Adrien gave her a raised eyebrow. “Am I not supposed to?” he asked innocently.

“You’re good dude. Alya just thinks that because you and Marinette have been getting to school early this week, that you’re both up to something.” Nino quickly explained.

“Ouch, Alya. I’m hurt. You don’t trust your BFF and think I’m up to something? And here I was trying to start a better habit for the new year.” Marinette said feigning hurt.

“Oh, please girl. I can smell a story a mile away. So I can definitely tell when you are up to something.” Alya said, not even humoring her BFF with her dramatics. 

“How could I be up to anything other than starting a new habit?” Marinette said dropping her act and pouting at her friend. “It takes thirty days to start a habit. Starting now insures that I can do it for the rest of next year. No more being tarty or late, and best part is I won’t get grounded for those reasons anymore.”

Alya gave her a look that said, ‘I don’t believe you.’ before she turned to the only blond in the room. “What about you sunshine? What’s your excuse?”

Adrien held a hand to his heart looking slightly hurt. “Me? I can’t get here early to get away from the confines of my house where I feel like I’m more of a prisoner than a resident?” 

Alya blinked at him for a moment before scowling. “Fine.” said aloud before muttering under her breath. “Damn Nino.”

Said boyfriend was grinning at having guessed his best buds reason so perfectly. “Now will you drop it Alya?” he asked pleadingly.

Kicking invisible dirt she reluctantly agreed. “Fine.” this earned her a small kiss on the cheek from her boyfriend before he headed over to his seat next to Adrien. Alya went to her own seat next to Marinette, as other students started to file into class. Glancing at Marinette she couldn’t help but think that her best friend was hiding something. But maybe she was just getting paranoid. Watching for Akumas all day every day can be tiring and warring on the brain.

~In Adrien’s room after school~ 

Lunch had been uneventful. He couldn’t get up to his room to open his gift but that didn’t matter now that he could have the evening to himself. He had to go down for dinner, sure. Where his father would bail because he has work to do, again. But it didn’t really matter, at this point he might as well eat in his room anyways.

“Can you please open it now?!” Plagg whined as he floated next to Adrien’s head.

He looked at his Kwami skeptically. “Why are you so interested in what Ladybug has given me?”

Plagg paused for a moment before flying over to the desk and eating a piece of Camembert. “Ne resson.” He mumbled through his food.

“Please swallow before you speak.” Adrien scolded before taking out the thin package from his bag. It was red wrapping paper with a green string around it. Snow flakes decorated the paper in different sizes and designs. “So M’Lady, what have you given me today?” Pulling the string he got it off before ripping open one end of the paper. Peaking inside he smiled at what he saw. Pulling it out, the soft wool touched his hand and a white card sat on top of it. Placing the wool item on his lap he gently opened the card to see what she had to say.

_‘Tomorrow is the weekend, It might be tricky but you will get your clues. In the mean time the weather is getting colder and we don’t want your father scolding you for catching a cold. I hand made this for you; as well as a few other things you may find or receive. Until tomorrow my silly kitty, stay warm.’_

A smile nearly split Adrien’s face in half before he put down the card and held up the hat that his love had made just for him. It was black and looked like any normal beanie but as he moved it around he noticed two odd pieces sticking up on two opposite sides. Slipping his hands inside to force it to open like it normal would when worn, he realized that the odd flaps were supposed to be cat ears. His lady made him a cat eared beanie to wear in the winter.

“What is it? Can I eat it?” Plagg asked as he came over to see what he got. 

“No you can’t eat it, Plagg. But,” he said before putting the hat on. “What do you think?” 

Plagg looked at him bored before floating away. “Like a cat boy. So no different than any other day.”

“Whatever you say.” Adrien said as he admired the hat on his head in the mirror. “Hand made.” he said with a grin before slipping the clue into the drawer before putting the hat next to him and sitting down at his desk to do his homework. Moments later he found Plagg laying on it, sound asleep.


	6. December 5th

December 5th

Saturday morning found Marinette digging through the closet of her family home looking for something. It was closet that held all of their holiday decorations, including ones she used in her room during Noel. But right now she was looking for something very specific.

“Sweetie, do you need help looking for something?” Sabine asked as she used a dish towel to dry her hands. Tom was still down in the bakery helping costumers while she cleaned up the kitchen after breakfast.

“You haven’t seen the box of Noel decorations for my room have you?” Marinette asked turning to her mother.

Sabine thought about it for a few minutes before remembering something. I think your father put it on the top shelf so it didn’t get crushed by the heavier boxes.” 

Looking up Marinette made out a box with her name on it hidden behind one marked Living room Noel. “Found it! Thanks mom!” Marinette said reaching up for it.

“Are you sure you don’t want your father to get it for you?” Sabine asked a little worried for her daughter’s safety.

“I got it mom. Don’t worry.” Famous last words. Just as Marinette was reaching for the living room box, the one she was standing on decided that there was too much weight and collapsed in on itself. This sent Marinette forward, into the box she was reaching for before bouncing off and falling out of the closet with the living room box in hand. She had grabbed it to try and steady herself but failed. She landed on the ground with the box that was in her hands, now above her head on the ground.

“Marinette!” Sabine cried as she rushed to her daughter.

“I’m alright mom. Nothing I’m not used to.” Marinette groaned as she got up off the floor. She rubbed the small bump on her head as she sat up.

“Are you sure? How many fingers do you see?” Her mother asked as she held up three fingers.

Marinette gave her a pout before answering. “Three mom. I’m fine.”

“Alright, but I don’t want you trying to get that box until your father can come get it down for you.” She said finally, not really willing to witness her daughter hurt herself trying to get that box again.

“But it’s just right there. I can grab it.” Marinette tried again before seeing the scary look her mother was giving her she decided to back peddle. “Or I can go down and look over the store while dad gets it down for me.” she grinned innocently at her mother.

“No, I have to go down anyways, I’ll send him up. Do not try and get it on your own.” She warned before walking down the stairs to the bakery.

Moments later Tom was up in the closet getting down her Noel box and handing it to her. “There you go sweetie. Don’t hurt yourself going up the stairs with it now.” he teased.

“I won’t dad, thanks again.” she said before rushing up the stairs to her bedroom.

Once safely inside, she shut her hatch door and placed the box on her chaise and started going through it. Tikki took the opportunity to come over and see what she was going. “Are you looking for something Marinette?” She asked as she dodged a wreath that her chosen put in the round window last year. “Maybe I can find it faster?”

Marinette dug a little deeper in the box and was about to take Tikki up on her offer when she finally found what she was looking for. “I found it!” She yelled before pulling something out that was wrapped in tissue paper.

“What is it?” Tikki asked curious. 

“Adrien’s next clue.”

~Agreste Mansion~

Nathalie was sitting at her desk looking over the different reports when a reminder popped up on the screen. Closing the window she got up and headed into Mr. Agreste’s office. “Sorry to disturb you sir, but you asked me to remind you that Noel is in twenty days and that you need to decide on gifts for Adrien.” 

“There’s only one gift I truly want to give him.” Gabriel said stoically. 

“Yes sir, but on the off chance…” she let her question hang in the air. Allowing Gabriel time to think it over.

“I’ll send you a list for you to pick up later this week. That will be all Nathalie.” he said, not taking his eyes from his work.

Nooroo came out of hiding for a moment before floating a little ways away from his master. It took some courage but he finally spoke up. “Master? Wouldn’t the best present to your son be to spend time with him?”

“If I want your opinion, I’ll ask for it, Nooroo.” Gabriel growled at the little kwami.

“Yes master.” Nooroo replied meekly. 

~Up in Adrien’s room~

Nathalie opened the door to check on Adrien. He was sitting watching the news when she came in. “Was there anything you wanted to get your father for Noel, Adrien?” 

He thought about it for a moment before sighing, “I suppose a watch.” 

Nathalie nodded before turning to leave, but stopped when she saw the line of photo’s hanging next to his computer. “This is new.” she said walking over to it. 

Adrien looked over his shoulder to see what she was talking about when he saw her going for the photos. He hopped over the back of the couch and rushed to her side. “A friend made that for me. It’s just photos of my classmates.” he quickly explained.

“I see. There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with them. I’ll retrieve the watch you requested for your father. Have a good day Adrien.” she said before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

“A watch huh? Not a bad gift.” Plagg said as he came out from behind the computer screen.

“It’s not like he’ll actually use it. Just another useless thing he’ll put in a drawer or lock away for safe keeping.” Adrien muttered before going back to the TV. 

Plagg floated there for a moment before fly over to sit in front of his chosen. “Something tells me this isn’t about the watch. What’s on your mind kid?”

“I feel less like a cat and more like a bird in a cage!” Adrien yelled surprising Plagg. “When ever I have a day off, I’m stuck in here. My father doesn’t approve of my friends. Nino can’t even come over to hang out. And forget allowing me to go anywhere on my own. Not like anyone is free today anyways. Nino and Alya have a date half the day. Max is helping Kim with a project, Chloe is having a spa day with her mother, and Sabrina is tagging along like a lap dog, Ivan and Mylene are also on a date, Nathaniel is with Alix at the Louvre, Juleka is with Rose and Luka, and Kagami is back in Japan.”

“What about Lila?” Plagg asked teasingly.

“She is far away from me in Italy. The less time I have to spend with her the better. She isn’t even going to be back until the new year. And by then I’ll be with the love of my life. But if she thinks she’s going to touch one hair on Mari… M’Lady’s head, she’s going to have to go through me!” He growled, literally.

Plagg flew into the teens face with a grin. “What name did you almost say?” Adrien paused and looked away blushing. He didn’t utter a single word to the kwami. “Oh, no. You almost said a name. Who’s your lady love?” he egged on.

“Ladybug.” Adrien said a little too quickly.

“That’s not what you almost said. It starts with an M. Melony, Maddy, Mindy, Mary… Hmm, it did sound a little like Mary but… Marin…” A hand covered the black kwami. Adrien had a decent hold on his little friend.

“Please don’t say it. I’m still not sure. I mean all the clues so far say she is but she was Multi-mouse, remember. I saw her and Ladybug standing next to each other. Even if it did almost look like a mirror with the clothes being different. But still…”

Plagg wiggled free and grabbed a piece of cheese off the plate on the table. “Fine. Just don’t suffocate me.” he whined.

“Thanks Plagg.” he smiled at his little kwami before sitting on the couch again and thinking. “If it really is her, it really would be a dream come true. She’s so amazing. She does everything for her friends, and her parents, and the school. And she still finds time to make great designs and has even made special items from Jagged Stone! If she really is Ladybug…”

“Kid, please stop. You’re starting to make me sick to my stomach.” Plagg whined as he grabbed his cheese and flew over to the laundry basket and hid in one of Adrien’s socks.

“Fine, I’m going to go grab some brain food from the kitchen. But first I’m going to open a window to air out the smell of that awful cheese.” he said before clicking a button on the remote to open a window and going out the bedroom door.

As if by clockwork, Ladybug landed across from Adrien’s window only moments after the boy had left his room. “His window is open, this will make it much easier.” She said before zipping inside with the gift wrapped under one arm. She smiled before placing it in the middle of the table before zipping back out and making her way back home.

Adrien made it back holding a platter of veggies and peanut butter. What could he say, the chef looked out for him. He kicked his door closed before walking over to his table but stopped when he saw the box. It was blue with white snowflakes all over it and a silver ribbon wrapped around it and tied into a bow at the top. “Plagg? When did this get here?” Adrien asked as he put the peanut butter and veggies down next to the box.

“What?” Plagg asked not moving from his spot in the laundry basket.

Not caring that his kwami didn’t know, he sat down and took the box in his hands before grinning. His lady has left him another clue. “Alright, lets see what we have today?” Pulling the ribbon he got that off before ripping open the top only to see a brown box. “Really?” Sighing, he got the rest of the paper off and put it to the side to be thrown out later before seeing the folded paper at the top of the box where it’s flaps were. Taking it off he opened it.

_‘Hi Kitty. No akuma yesterday, but don’t let your guard down. As for your clue today, lets just say that what’s in the box is the start to a few more clues, but there is one piece in there that is your clue. See if you can find it.’_

He raised an eyebrow at the clue. This was new. He had to hunt for his next clue now? Putting the not back on the table he opened the box and was a little surprised to see what was inside. Gently pulling it out, he saw a fake small tree with lights all attached. He had never had any normal Noel decorations in his room before. They normal only put up the main tree and decorated the hall and dining room. It was more for show than anything so his father didn’t see the point in having anything like it in his room. Now he had something to keep him in the spirit of the season.

Placing the box off to the side he got up and moved the tree over to the opposite side of his desk. Plugging it in, he proceeded to look it over before he finally found what his lady was talking about.

There, hanging near the bottom of the tree, was what could only be described as a yule log. A yule log was his clue? 

He thought about it for a moment before he remembered the yule log cake that Gorilla brought from Marinette’s parents bakery. Was that what she was talking about? “A yule log cake?”

“What is it with you people and sweets?!” Plagg whined loudly. 

“Would you rather I put peanut butter on your cheese Plagg?” Adrien asked as he went back over to the table and started picking up the paper and ribbon that had been used as wrapping for his present and throwing it out, though he did save the box that the tree came in for safe storage at the end of the holiday.

“No! Don’t you dare ruin perfectly good Camembert cheese!” Plagg said flying in front of his cheese platter protectively and glaring at the offending jar.

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh at his friend. “Don’t worry Plagg. I won’t mess with your stinky cheese.” he assured him.

“Cheese hater.” Plagg muttered, hugging his cheese.

~Marinette’s room~

Once safely back on her bed, Marinette let out a sigh. “That was a lucky break Tikki. He left his window open. Do you think he knew I was coming and left it open for me?” she questioned.

“That’s highly unlikely Marinette. It could have just been a stroke of your ladybug luck at play. Either way you got the present to him and that’s what matters. It’s a very thoughtful gift at that.” Tikki praised.

“Well all the ornaments are things I like or that I have done during the holidays. So it will give him not only a clue about me, but also something to liven up his room from the holidays.”

“Brilliant plan. Now I think it’s time you go down and help your parents. The lunch rush will be starting soon, and it’s always busier on the weekends.” the little red kwami reminded her.

“You’re right. Let me just put the stuff I threw out of the box onto my chaise and we can go down to the bakery.” Marinette quickly put the wreath, garland, lights and other Noel items back on her chaise before nodding and heading down to the bakery. Tikki safely tucked into her outer shirt just in case an akuma appears later.

~Adrien’s room~ 

Plagg is lounging on the now empty plate of cheese before looking over at Adrien with a grin. “You know, you missed someone when you were talking about all your friends being busy.”

“I did? Who?” Adrien asked as he thought back to his earlier conversation. 

“Marinette.”


	7. December 6th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all your feed back and encouraging words. I am so glad you are all enjoying this story.

December 6th

“A Frisbee?” Ladybug questioned as she held it in her hand and looked around for any clues in how to use it.

“I’m all for games, but now isn’t the best time!” Chat Noir called as he dodged another shot from the akuma’s laser hands. He jumped around the beams of the Eiffel tower avoiding all attacks aimed his way to give his partner time to figure out the charm she was given.

She looked around frantically before her yo-yo, Chat, his staff, the akuma’s laser hands, and the Frisbee all lit up. “I have an idea. Lour him this way.” she called as she indicated to herself. Reluctantly he nodded before taunting the Akuma victim and running towards Ladybug. As soon as the victim had turned so that she could see their side profile, she threw her yo-yo and wrapped it around their laser hands, pulling it tight, tying them together. “Now Chat!” She yelled as she used on hand to hold the string and the other to throw the Frisbee to him.

Understanding the plan, he lifted his staff and hit the Frisbee right for the victim, hitting the ends of the laser hands, breaking them. “Nice throw!”

“Nice hit!” Ladybug said releasing the victim as they started to change back, now that the akuma was freed. “No more evil-doing for you little akuma! Time to de-evilize.” Spinning her yo-yo around she caught the akuma and purified it. “Gotcha, bye-bye little butterfly.” she said releasing the now white butterfly. “Miraculous Ladybug!” she called as millions of magic ladybugs burst from the Frisbee and started repairing the city.

Chat jumped up to the beam the man was standing on and helped him back down to ground level. “There you go.” he said offering the man over to the emergency personnel before hearing his lovely partner land next to him. 

“Pound it.” they said together before waving to the gathering fans and taking off to the nearest roof tops and out of sight. 

Once they were far enough away, Chat stopped beside Ladybug. “Wonderful job as usual M’Lady. Sorry I couldn’t come sooner.” he apologized again.

“No worries. You probably got stuck with your body guard again, or something.” she teased lightly.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Something like that. I’m just glad it was an akuma and not a sentimonster.”

She let out a sigh before sitting down on the roof. “I don’t know if that is a good thing or not. Mayura has been very quiet lately. It makes me think that they are plotting something.”

“And we can handle anything they throw our way!” Chat assured her as he sat down next to her. “Nothing can stop us. Not Hawkmoth. Not Mayura. And no Akuma or Sentimonster they send our way.”

This made her giggle. “Silly Kitty, but you’re right. We are an unstoppable team.” She paused as he saw the sad look cross her face. “Master Fu… he…” she couldn’t seem to find the right words.

“He did well picking you as Ladybug. He was a great mentor and I get why I couldn’t have been let in the loop until it was necessary. I know you said the best kept secret is the one you never share but, I can’t help but wonder why the sudden change? Is it just because you learned my identity?” he asked.

Ladybug was silent for a few moments, her earrings giving the first warning beep since using her lucky charm. “At first, I guess it was because I learning your identity and I felt guilty about finding out. But after the first day of giving you gifts, I kind of realized the benefits we had, knowing each others identities. Like today when I knew you would have a hard time getting away to come help with the akuma.” She explained with a light blush on her cheeks.

“And maybe another reason?” he teased gently.

“You mean the fact that we’ve had a crush on each other had didn’t even know it?” she shot back quickly only to realize what she said and have her face blend in very well with the rest of her costume. “I… um, didn’t… w-what I mean is… I…” she gave up trying to fix her blunder and just hid her face in her hands. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” she muttered as her earrings gave a second beep.

Chat stared at her for a moment before her words got through to him. A light blush covered his cheeks as he thought about his next words. “Do you regret saying it?” he asked. She was quiet as she peaked through her fingers at him. By the time her earrings beeped a third time she knew she had to leave so she gave him a curt no. before getting ready to go. “Leaving so soon?” 

“I think I’ve embarrassed myself enough for one day. I could have told you I had a crush on you in a different way, but I don’t regret telling you.” she said with a smile before taking her yo-yo from around her hip.

Chat quickly stood as well but grabbed her hand before she could zip away. “Then until we meet again. I await your next clue.” he kissed her cheek lightly before running to the opposite end of the roof to vault away. But Ladybug’s voice stopped him.

“Meet me between the bell towers of Notre Dame in an hour.” Before he could respond she was zipping over roof tops and hurrying home before she de-transformed.

~An hour later~

Ladybug stood with a small box in hand as she patiently waited for Chat to show up. “He better not say he’s fashionably late.” she muttered as she looked out over the city.

“Why Bugaboo, I would never say that. Now apologize for taking too long to groom, that’s something else entirely.” Chat said as he landed beside her. “Besides, being fashionably late is something Chloe would say.”

“This is true. That is much more Chloe’s M.O.” Ladybug agreed. “The reason I told you to meet me here is because I wanted to give you this.” she said holding out the box wrapped in solid blue paper and a dark green bow place on the top. “Your next clue is inside the box, just be very careful when bringing it home.”

“I will guard it with my life, just as I would with you.” He said as he watched the blush peak out from under her mask. “All of these ornaments mean something to you. I’m grateful that you’re sharing them with me.”

“Of course, how else will you figure out who I am if I don’t give you personal clues.” she teased. “After all, if you think about it, you gave me pretty big hits too.”

He looked at her confused. “Huh?”

“I remember you saying once. That if I saw you without your mask, I wouldn’t be able to resist you.” She reminded him.

He chuckled at that for a moment before smiling at her. “I did say that. Glad to know I was right.” he teased.

A darker blush covered her face at his ribbing. “Sh-shut up.” she stuttered out, to embarrassed to be angry that he was right. “Anyways, I have to go. See you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” he questioned, pretending that he didn’t know that she was talking about school.

“Oh don’t even play with me Chat. I know you know that we go to the same school. It was obvious on day one that you figured that much out. How else would I know which locker was yours?” She said before zipping off towards home.

He grinned, knowing his lady was right, he did know that. But it was nice to know she admitted it and didn’t try to hide the fact. It assured him that she was truly up for telling him the truth and not hiding anything from him any more. They have had enough secrets between them to last a life time. So, he hurried home to see what clue he got this time. 

Once safely in his room, Adrien placed the small box on his desk and sat in his chair. “She certainly has a way of making things interesting.” Plagg said as he munched on a piece of Camembert next to his chosen’s head. 

“Must you eat that disgusting cheese right next to my face?” he whined holding his nose so he didn’t have to smell it.

“Well excuse me for enjoying food made for a king.” Plagg shot back before landing on the other end of the desk. “You have no taste.”

Adrien just sighed before opening the box and seeing what was inside. The first thing he saw was the ornament. At first it just looked like a normal round plastic ornament, but as he took it out he realized not only was it designed but it was glass. Holding it delicately in his hand he turned it over and saw that it was designed to look like the earth. “Wow, I don’t think she could have made this one, but someone did. I don’t think this is a normal store bought ornament.”

“What’s so special about a glass globe?” Plagg asked as he flew back over and looked into the box. “Hey, what’s this?”

Plagg pulled out a piece of paper from the box as Adrien carefully placed the glass ornament on the tree and made sure it wouldn’t fall off. “Let me see it Plagg.” he asked taking the paper from the little kwami. Opening it he smiled as he read the note over.

_‘Another day another clue. This one might be a little harder than the others but it’s still important. The ornament you see was given to me from someone you have met. I don’t get to see them often but when I do, they always have great stories to tell. You actually saved me from this person on a very important day. So for that, I also want to say thank you.’_

“That’s it?” Plagg whined. “That’s he clue? What kind of clue is that?” the kwami all but yelled.

“A very clever one. And if Ladybug is who I think she is, I know who gave her this ornament. He said smiling at the glass globe. “Saved her from the important person on a very important day. Well, I’ve saved a lot of people but only one fits all the other clues with this one. But how was she Multi-mouse?” He thought to himself as he rolled his chair over to look at the string of photos and stopped at the one just before his parents. “How did you stand next to yourself M’lady?”

“Who knows, and who cares.” Plagg grumbled as he ate another piece of cheese. “Not like she could make an illusion to fool you and lead you off her trail.”

Adrien’s head shot up at what Plagg said. “Illusion… I’m such an idiot. She used more than one miraculous at a time. Using Multi-mouse she could use the other miraculous by combining powers. Like I do with you and Sass when I need to.” he realized.

“Took you long enough kid.” Plagg said as he threw a piece of Camembert into the air and swallowed it in one gulp.

“My lady love… is Marinette.” he said dreamily. He didn’t even care that Plagg was fake gagging in the corner. He knew his kwami was happy for him. After all, there was still nineteen days until Noel. Maybe he could do something for her as well.


	8. December 7th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is being posted so late. As I was loading it, I lost internet for a while.

December 7th

Marinette rushed up the stairs during lunch break to eat something quick and talk to Tikki about what just happened. “Do you think he knows already? Or maybe just suspects?” she asked her little kwami in a slight panic though it was more in hesitant excitement than any real terror.

Tikki flew out and smiled gently at her chosen. “Maybe he was testing the waters to see how you would react. After all some of your clues were very obvious.” She reminded her.

“Yeah, though may last one and the one I have planned for today are a little harder. After all, my Nona does travel all over and I only just bought the one I’m giving him today.” she explained as she paced the floor.

“Well I think it’s sweet you have an ornament to represent each of your family members. It shows how much they each mean to you.” Tikki praised.

“Not to mention the one I got last year.” Marinette laughed as she remember finding the ornament last year and couldn’t help but buy it. “If that one doesn’t clue him towards who I am, I’m hoping by the end of the week he will know.”

Tikki looked at her confused. “But aren’t you doing this all the way up to Noel?”

“Of course, but the sooner he knows the better off we will be. Especially if there’s another akuma the night before Noel. Like last year, that was such a disaster. I can’t believe I blamed that innocent Santa Clause for kidnapping Adrien, when all he was doing was taking him home.” Marinette berated herself once again.

“It was an honest mistake Marinette. But it didn’t help that your other classmates jumped to different conclusions and the wrong one reached you. He ran out because he was upset at being by himself on Noel.” 

Marinette brightened up with a smile on her face. “And we are not going to let him feel that way this year. Even if I have to sneak him out myself, He isn’t going to feel alone, because no one deserves to be alone on Noel.”

“That’s the spirit Marinette.” The little kwami cheered.

Marinette's face lit up as an idea came to mind. “And I just had a fantastic idea for what we can do once we are out for the Noel Holiday break.”

“What’s that Marinette?” Tikki asked curious as to what she could be planning.

“I want to clear it with Adrien… er, Chat first before making any solid plans.”

“But how are you going to meet up with him to ask?” Tikki asked. Before Marinette could answer there was an alert on her phone. Another akuma was attacking.

“Looks like I won’t have to figure it out. If we’re short on time I’ll ask him to meet me later. But for now, Tikki, Spots on!” she called for her transformation.

A few swings and flying leaps later, Ladybug was looking at a number of police cars and policemen surrounded by pigeons. “And yet again Mr. Ramier has been transformed into Mr. Pigeon.” She commented dryly.

“I’ve said it before M’Lady. Hawkmoth has got to know about my feather problem.” Chat Noir said as he landed next to her on the roof. “Shall we?” He asked, indicating to the flock of Pigeons.

“You sure you’re going to be okay? This is a lot of birds in a short amount of time, Kitty.” She said hesitantly. 

“As long as we end this quick, it shouldn’t be a problem.” he assured her.

“Alright, you gain his attention, and I’ll go for the whistle.” Chat nodded before going off to play decoy. Something he was very good at. As chat bounced from roof to roof, half taunting and half running from the pigeons, Ladybug angled herself so that she could easily grab the whistle. As Mr. Pigeon coed happily, he lifted his head to look to the sky, giving the lady hero enough space to shoot her yo-yo out and hit the whistle off his neck. It broke in half on impact, turning Mr. Pigeon back into Mr. Ramier. “No more evil doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!” she shot out her yo-yo and caught the akuma, purifying it. “Gotcha, bye-bye little butterfly.” 

As Chat landed beside her, they watched as the birds all few off in different directions. Now that they weren’t mind controlled into following the akuma’s orders they went back to where ever they came from, probably. “Pound it.” they said together with a grin. 

“And we didn’t even have to use our powers this time.” he praised.

“Just goes to show we are getting better at beating Hawkmoth’s repeat akumas. But since we have some time, I actually wanted to talk to you about something.” Ladybug told him with a grin.

“Okay, what’s up?” he asked a little confused.

“Last year for Noel, we did the donation thing. What about if we do something different this year?” She asked, noticing people starting to gather and look up at them. She smiled down and waved before speaking once more. “Maybe we should continue this elsewhere.”

“Good idea.” he said as he waved at the people too before extending his baton and heading off to a more deserted area. Ladybug quickly following behind him. “As you were saying, different how?”

She rubbed her arm and looked at him sheepishly. “I understand your home life isn’t exactly ideal, so I was wondering if you wanted to volunteer with me as a soup kitchen? As Ladybug and Chat Noir of course. It will be doing something good and spending time with people that actually enjoy the holiday. Not to mention get you out of the house and away from the four walls of…” Chat cut her off.

“It sounds like a wonderful idea Bugaboo.” He said with a soft look on his face. 

Ladybug paused as she remembered seeing the same look on Adrien’s face when she walked through the classroom door that morning. Pulling herself together she smiled. “Great. I was thinking we could do that around the twenty second? So that we’re out of school and you don’t have to be stuck inside doing lessons all day.”

He looked surprised for a moment. “How did you know I did lessons last winter?”

“You play piano, take Chinese, and fence. It’s safe to say they would make you do something over the holiday break so that your mind stays sharp.” she all but huffed. More at his father and his assistant than at Chat.

“Do… did you place a camera in my house?” He asked half teasing.

A large blush came to her face. “I swear I didn’t! I’ve followed your father a lot before I met you. And I…” she covered her mouth before glaring at her. “Oh, you nearly made me give you a different hint today.” she booped his nose harshly before pouting. “Anyways, your father seems like the kind of man that, I’m sorry to say, treats you more like a dog than his son.”

“I am partly insulted, I am a cat, not a dog.” he pouted as he folded his arms.

“Yes, but your father doesn’t know that. In any case, he locks you away in the house, restricts your human interaction, over loads your schedule, and parades you around like a trophy before locking you away again.” She sighed when she saw his ears go down. “I know you don’t have a lot of control over what your father has you do or not do. But I want to help you change that. You can still do all the things he wants but you also need human interaction. More than you have now.” She walked closer and took his hands in hers. “I’m just worried about you. You always seem so… lonely.”

“Oh, Bugaboo. When I’m with you and my friends. I’m never alone. And that includes my kwami, even if he does eat nasty smelling cheese.” he joked, hoping to put a smile back on her face.

She giggled lightly at that. “He really does love that Camembert cheese.” they both laughed at that before calming down. They stood there, enjoying each others company before sadly pulling apart. “We need to get going. Lunch break is half over by now.”

Sighing, he agreed with her. “I await your next clue, until we meet again.” he said with a bow before extending his staff and running off in the direction of his house, with Ladybug soon doing the same shortly after.

~After school~

Adrien walked into his room and put his bag down on his desk, he was just about to retrieve his homework when he saw a box wrapped in candy cane paper with a white bow on it. A grin came to his face as he realized his love left his next clue right next to the tree. How she kept getting in he wasn’t sure, considering his father and Nathalie wouldn’t dream of allowing her in his room without a valid reason.

Taking the box in hand he pulled the string and began unwrapping it. Once the paper and ribbon were all gone, he pulled open the flaps to see what was inside. Smiling he pulled out the small ceramic ornament before frowning and looking a little confused. “he pulled the card out next to read it.

_‘This one’s brand new, it represents someone that I am just starting to get to know. Someone who avoided my parents for many years. While you played a small part in bringing them back to the family, I am still very grateful. Time and time again you have helped me in many ways. Thank you.’_

“What’s the matter kid?” Plagg asked as he came up next to the ornament before hissing. “A rat?”

“Relax Plagg, first its a white rat, second its ceramic, and third it’s holding what I think is a loaf of bread?” he questioned.

“Must be that crazy grandfather of hers. You know the one that was all about doing things the old fashioned way?” Plagg guessed.

“But the rat?”he asked.

“Didn’t he have three pet ones helping him in the kitchen?” the little kwami asked. While he can’t say anything when transformed, he can still hear.

Adrien thought about it for a few more minutes. “I suppose your right. So, of the three ornaments, this one is her grandfather, the globe is her Nona, and a yule log which is probably either her or the bakery.”

“So you’re just figuring out the meaning behind each gift rather than the girl giving them to you now?” Plagg questioned, downing a piece of cheese before sitting down next to him.

“Well, with each new piece, I learn a little more about her. How creative she is, how she cares about her family.” he started to list before the kwami cut him off.

“How she cares about you.” he teased.

“You’re talking about the soup kitchen, aren’t you.” He jabbed.

“Not so much the kitchen as her point about your father. He is really controlling, almost overly so. Take it from me. I’ve been around a very long time and have never seen anyone more controlling than your father.”

Adrien didn’t really comment to that, just looked at the ornament as he hung it on the tree. Maybe they had a point. If things didn’t change, his father was going to think he could control everything he did, including who he dated. And he had a feeling, if his father had his way, it would either be Kagami, which wouldn’t be horrible but he wouldn’t be happy. Or Lila, in which case he would rather jump for the Kids+ TV building than date her.

“Maybe you have a small point.” he sighed resolutely. “I think I’ll talk to him before Noel about me dating Marinette. And if he says no or suggests someone like Lila, I’ll have to put my foot down.”

“That’s the spirit kid!” Plagg cheered. “But you might want to stay on his good side until that time comes. I highly doubt he would take you seriously if you don’t prove you can handle having a girlfriend and school.”

“You’re right. I’ll finish my homework and then I want to plan something special for Marinette on Noel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dog comment I can't take credit for. Someone else thought of it, but I couldn't help but agree with it.


	9. December 8th

December 8th

Marinette woke up early the next morning to get ready for school. She had to place Adrien’s clue before anyone got there. She had been using his room to often and didn’t want to get caught by Nathalie or a random maid and get reported to Gabriel Agreste. So she was back to using his locker as a drop off point. Besides, he had fencing today and it might be too late at night to drop it off at his room even if she hadn’t been using it a lot lately.

“You’re up early Marinette.” Tikki noted as she floated next to the girl who was putting her hair up in pigtails.

“I need to put Adrien’s gift in his locker before school starts.” She explained before grabbing he bag and allowing Tikki to fly into her purse. “I need to get there before people start showing up or it will look suspicious.” 

She quickly made her way down stairs before grabbing a box and filling it with croissants. “Are you bringing those to the class this morning?” Her mother asked as she watched Marinette fill the box. 

“Yeah, I thought it would be a nice treat for everyone. I want to do something like this for the last day of school before break but maybe something better than croissants.” she explained as she closed the box.

“How does Noel macaroons sound?” Her father asked, peaking over his wife’s shoulder.

“Sounds delicious papa. I’ll even help you make them the day before.” she offered before kissing them both on the cheek and waving good-bye. “I’m also doing some shopping with Alya after school today but we won’t be out too long.” she called before leaving.

She made her way to the school and noted she was one of the first ones there. She saw a few teachers around but they were all headed to their classrooms or the teacher’s lounge. So she made her way through the girls side of the locker room to the boys and stopped at Adrien’s locker. While she dug in her bag for the gift, Tikki zipped out and unlocked the locker before hiding in the purse once again. Marinette looked around, making sure she really was alone before slipping the gift in the locker and closing it quickly. Spinning the dial as she rushed back to the girl’s side and went to her own locker, letting out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. 

As she was putting away some books and getting out others for the day, she missed Adrien walking into the school. He noticed she was there and picked up the pace to his locker. He hoped he was right and that the next gift/hint was in his locker. Low and behold, as he opened his locker, he noticed the red wrapping and black ribbon on the thin package. He looked around to make sure Marinette was still the only other person in the lockers before opening it and seeing the small card and the ornament.

_‘Morning. Didn’t want to risk getting caught going into your room so I left this one here. I got this one last year and it represents someone close to me. I call them my best friend and for good reason. They always help me out and look out for me. I think, if it wasn’t for this person, and you, I wouldn’t be as confident as I am right now. I was always very timid until I met this friend and became your Lady.’_

He smiled as he moved the card to his bag and looked at the ornament. It was a thin ceramic cell phone and the back was decorated like Ladybug’s costume. He had to hold back a laugh as he realized it was Alya. This ornament represented Alya and her Ladyblog. That girl always had her phone and was obsessed with the towns heroes, more Ladybug that Chat Noir but he chalked that up to girl power. Slipping the ornament into a secure pocket on the inside of his bag he fished out the books he didn’t need before putting them in his locker and taking out the ones he did need. 

Closing his locker he peaked into the girls side and saw Marinette still standing at her locker. He wasn’t sure what she was doing but he couldn’t help sneaking up on her. He slid behind her locker door only moments before she closed it. “Hey Marinette.” he said before the box she was holding in her arms went up into the air. Seeing the box about to fall he reached out and grabbed it, saving the contents from being spilled all over the floor. “That was close.” he said with a grin.

A relieved smile came to Marinette’s face as she took back the offered box. “Thanks Adrien. That would have been a lot of croissants gone to waste if you hadn’t caught it.”

“Not a problem Marinette. Sorry for scaring you.” he apologized, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

She smiled sweetly back at him. “It’s alright. Not your fault I tend to be jumpy.” she assured him.

“Want to walk to class together. Maybe have a second pair of eyes make sure you don’t drop breakfast all over the floor?” he asked jokingly.

“Thanks Adrien. I really appreciate that.” She agreed before the started talking about nothing really as they made it up the stairs. What neither of them knew was Alya had walked in on Adrien scaring Marinette but hid so they didn’t see her. To say she was shocked that Marinette didn’t stutter once was an understatement. What happened to her flustered best friend who couldn’t talk to the love of her life? She didn’t follow them up to the classroom in case was spotted spying on them, but she did file that new bit of information away for later.

Adrien and Marinette made it to the classroom and she placed the box of goodies on her desk. She couldn’t help but laugh about something that made Adrien tilt his head in confusion. “Something funny Marinette?” 

“Sorry, I was just thinking about the first day I met Alya. Chloe kicked me out of my seat after telling me you were going to be coming today and saying how she was going to sit behind you. But I had brought a box of macaroons with me that day.” she giggled slightly before continuing her story. “I fell so many times that day before class even started that the only ones that got a macaroon were Alya and I. And that’s only because I broke the only remaining one in half for us to share.”

Adrien laughed at that as well. “Well, Alya must have felt really special to get the only macaroon left.” His smile turned a little sad as he thought back to the day after that. “It’s a real contrast to how we first met.”

“It’s not your fault Adrien. I did jump to conclusions and didn’t allow you to really explained what happened. Not that you would throw Chloe under a bus, but I figured it was her after you said you were trying to take the gum off.” she assured him.

He gave her a genuine smile. “You’re a really amazing person Marinette. I’m really glad I’ve gotten to know you and I look forward to getting to know more about you.”

Marinette blushed a deep red before stuttering nonsense. What she didn’t realize, while she was a stuttering mess was that he foot was too close to the edge of the step. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Marinette’s foot slipped, sending her towards the floor. She had only a moment to close her eyes and prepare to hit the floor, but it never came. Instead of feeling the hard ground and possible the edge of a step digging into her back, she felt an arm around her shoulders and another around her waist. Slowly opening her eyes she saw Adrien smiling down at her, as he held her. “Th-th-thanks.” she managed to stutter out.

“My pleasure Marinette.” He assured her. He saw her blush and was tempted to just tell her he knew but a voice stopped him.

“What in the world do you think you’re doing to my Adrikins?” Chloe shrieked from the doorway.

Both teens sighed before Adrien pulled Marinette back to her feet. “You okay now Marinette?” He asked, completely ignoring Chloe and her tantrum. 

“Uh, yeah. Thanks again Adrien.” she gave him a grateful smile before looking over his shoulder to see Chloe storming towards her.

“Dupain-Cheng! Don’t you dare put your greasy hands on Adrien again. You’ll ruin his clothes with your disgusting bakery grease!” She yelled at the girl.

Before Marinette could defend herself Adrien was between them. She couldn’t see the face he was giving Chloe but what ever it was, it shocked to snobby blond.

“Adriekins, are you al..” she didn’t get to even finish her thought before his voice snapped her mouth shut.

“Stop.” his voice was sharp and harsh, but so had Chloe’s words to the love of his life.

“But She…” Chloe tried again only to take a step back when Adrien stepped closer.

“I stopped her from falling and seriously hurting herself. I don’t know why you despise Marinette so much, but calling her names and insulting her, ends now. I am so disgusted that any friend of mine could be so heartless towards another human being. I think, until you find what the real problem is, Chloe, we can’t be friends. And I’m not talking about just being nice. If you don’t actually try to be nice and honest to people, they are eventually going to walk out of your life.” he explained harshly.

Chloe did a very good impression of a goldfish before closing her mouth and taking her seat. Not bothering to look at either of them now.

Satisfied that Chloe wasn’t going to say anything else, Adrien turned back to Marinette. “I’m sorry about what Chloe said, even if she isn’t. Nothing in your families bakery is greasy and neither are you.” he assured her.

“Thanks Adrien. I appreciate you standing up for me. It was really sweet.” A blush came to her face as she spoke.

“Anytime.” He wanted to call her princess but thought better of it. They weren’t alone and it wasn’t the time to tell her that he knew. So he sat down at his desk and pulled out one of his school books to look over. Marinette soon did the same until the rest of the class came in followed by their teacher.

~Agreste Mansion~

Nathalie finished making Adrien’s schedule for tomorrow when the cleaning maid came up to her. “I’m sorry to disturb you miss but you asked me to inform you if I came across anything suspicious. Would wrapping paper count?”

“It would probably depend on where you found it.” Nathalie said as she closed her file and looked at the woman.

“I actually left it where I saw it, as well as something else that I don’t ever recall seeing.” She explained. “I think it would be best if I showed you.”

Nathalie nodded in agreement before being led by the maid to the last place she thought the woman would bring her, Adrien’s room. Making their way inside, the first thing the assistant noticed was the small semi-decorated tree on the young man’s desk as well as the trashcan full of paper and ribbon of many different kinds. Looking it over, she could only guess that the wrapping paper was from the ornaments on the mini tree. “I will inform Mr. Agreste of this. Thank you for bringing it to my attention.” she said before allowing the woman to throw the trash out but leave the tree as is. 

She made her way to Mr. Agreste before stopping beside him at his podium. “Yes Nathalie? What is it?”

“I’ve discovered something involving your son, Adrien.” She said gaining the man’s attention. 

“What about Adrien?” he asked looking away from the podium to look at his assistant.

“It would seem Adrien has been acquiring some gifts as well as a small tree in his room. Wrapping paper and ribbons were found in his trash as well as ornaments on the tree. I don’t recall Adrien buy a fake tree for his desk nor seeing the ornaments before. I can only surmise that the wrapping paper came from the ornaments and that he possibly brought the tree in with his fencing equipment. What would you like me to do about this sir?”

Gabriel thought about it for a few moments before answering. “Tell Adrien I want to speak with him when he walks in. I will get to the bottom of this and see who is behind it. The last thing we need is someone using my son to get to me.”

“Very good sir.” she said before leaving him to get back to work.

~Lunch break~

As Adrien walked into the house, he went to head to his room, as usual, but Nathalie stopped him. “Adrien, your father would like to speak with you, at once.”

He gave the woman a slightly confused look before nodding and turning to knock on the door that led to his father’s atrium. “You wish to speak to me father?” Adrien called after he knocked.

“Come in Adrien.” Gabriel ordered.

Walking in, He stood next to the door, seeming to be the most obedient son. “Yes father?”

“Adrien, I’ve called you in here to talk about that tree in your room. Nathalie informed me that there was wrapping paper and ribbons in your trash as well as a small tree with ornaments on it. I am want to know where they came from.”

“They’re from a friend.” he said honestly. Though he knows in his heart that that will soon change.

“And does this friend have a name?” Gabriel asked with a sharp look.

“No.” Adrien said with no hesitation.

“Do not lie to me Adrien!” Gabriel yelled.

“I’m not father. I get the gifts in my locker and bring them home. I threw the note away that came with the tree. It said that they would tell me who they were on Noel. The tree and ornaments are only for the season. I’m giving them back to the person after the holiday. They want me to figure out who they are because they have a crush on me and are too shy to tell me to my face.” Adrien quickly explained. He knew his father or Nathalie were going to question it sooner or later so he came up with a half truth to tell them.

Gabriel was silent for a while before sighing. “Very well. I expect to know who this person is as soon as you know.” He instructed. “Perhaps a new years even dinner for her and her family with us. If you return the girl’s feelings.”

“I will inform you of the outcome as soon as I know who it is.” Adrien agreed.

“You are dismissed.” Gabriel instructed before turning back to his podium.

Adrien left without another word and closed the door behind him. He made his way up to his room and dug the ornament on the tree before grabbing another round of Camembert for Plagg.

“That was certainly a close one. He better not be a scrooge, like he was last Noel.” Plagg whined.

“It doesn’t matter if he is or not Plagg. We have plans for Noel, around eleven at night.” he hinted with a wink.

“Kid, what are you planning?” Plagg asked floating next to his chosen’s head.

Adrien just grinned at his kwami. “It’s a surprise.”


	10. December 9th

December 9th

The class sat looking at the screen in the front of the classroom, where Lila was projected. She smiled and waved to everyone. “Morning everyone.” She greeted.

“Morning Lila.” the class chorused.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for the last two weeks of school before Holiday break. I wanted to stay but you know how it is. Yesterday began the month long festivities here in Italy and my gran has already started making sweets, including panettone. I’ll try and save some for everyone but I don’t know if I can. My family is rather large and they are all here.” Banging could be heard somewhere off screen. “Sorry, those are my cousins. They’re really little and like to run around. Though I better go before someone barges in. It was lovely seeing all of you. I’ll be returning January eleventh. It’s so far away and I’m going to miss all of you so much.”

“Thank you Lila for checking in with everyone. Have a wonderful time with your family in Italy.” Ms. Bustier said politely.

“It’s always a pleasure Ms. Bustier. Bye every one. Buone Natale.”

“Joyeux Noël!”Almost the whole class called.

“Buone Feste!” Marinette returned with a wide smile. Surprising not only Lila but her friends as well.

Max adjusted his glasses and looked at Marinette confused. “Um, what did you say Marinette?”

“Buone Feste. It means Happy Holidays. Italy celebrates many different holidays, not just Noel.” Marinette explained. “I thought it would be better to say holiday because I don’t know what other holidays aside from Noel that Lila’s family celebrates.” She explained innocently.

“Thank you, Marinette.” Lila said her sick-y sweet voice. “That’s really thoughtful of you.” She forced out, though no one but Adrien and Marinette could tell. “On that note, I really must go. Until the new year!” She said before waving and ending the video call.

“Alright everyone, let’s open our books and continue with today’s lesson.” Ms. Bustier said as she rounded her desk and started writing on the board.

While Ms. Bustier was distracted, Alya leaned over towards Marinette. “That was strangely nice of you. Don’t tell me you’re starting to see that Lila isn’t a liar.” 

“No.” Marinette said instantly. “I stand by what I said, but just because I think that, doesn’t mean I won’t wish her a good holiday with her family. I may not like her, but I’m not heartless Alya.”

“Uh-huh, and this has nothing to do with Lila being all the way in Italy and not hanging all over Adrien?” She teased.

“Actually, no. I trust Adrien. He can make decisions for himself.” She said before turning to her book and listening to the lesson. Alya watched her for a moment before eyeing the blond boy for only a second and noticed his head was tilted ever so slightly towards them, as if he was listening in. She then righted herself and paid attention to the lesson.

~That afternoon~

Adrien sat in his car, one hand in his bag fiddling with the ribbon that was on the wrapped box he retrieved from his locker that morning. He couldn’t wait to make it up to his room to open it. It was nice seeing all the different pieces that represented her. There was so much he wanted to know about her, she was just, amazing.

As the car stopped, Adrien noticed Nathalie standing at the top of the stairs waiting for him. He raised an eyebrow in confusing before putting on a model face and going up the stairs to greet her. “Hello Nathalie.”

“Hello Adrien. Your father has asked that I scan the gift for any electronic operation devices.” she explained.

“You mean a microphone or mini camera?” He asked shocked that his father would suggest such a thing.

“Those are some of the items I would be scanning for.” she agreed calmly.

“I think it’s a silly thought but, by all means.” He pulled the small box, covered in a dark blue and gold star design, with a gold bow on the top. “I highly doubt you’ll find anything.”

Nathalie ran a metal scanner over the box slowly as she looked at the screen. After a moment she nodded and brought it back down to her side. “All clear. I already took the liberty of scanning the ones in your room. All came back clean as well. The only thing electronic, were the lights. Go ahead and put it on the tree and then come back down for lunch.”

“Thanks Nathalie.” Adrien agreed before rushing up the stairs and closing his bedroom door behind him.

“Your father is crazy.” Plagg said as he came out of Adrien’s over shirt and headed for the mini fridge.

“He’s just looking out for me, he doesn’t want me being spied on and having that footage leaked. Not that Marinette would ever do that.” Adrien said as he opened the gift and smiled at the macaron ornament. “This one must be one of her parents. Maybe her mother?” he thought before putting it on the tree and taking out the card that was on the bottom.

_‘I know this one looks delicious, but please don’t try to eat it. This one represents someone caring and kind and who has always had my best interests at heart. She is loving and opens our home to anyone in need. One day, if all goes well, maybe you can call her the same name I do.’_

His smile widened as he read it over once more. “Yeah, her mom.” he let her last few words sink in. One day, he could call her, mom. He knew it wasn’t the same, but just the thought of a mother like figure in his life was a pleasant thought. No one could replace his but, the heart was always big enough for more love to be shared.

Tucking the card in the drawer with the others, something he was grateful Nathalie didn’t find, he grabbed his bag and let Plagg into his over shirt before going down stairs. He had a last minute photo shoot that evening at a studio so his Chinese lesson was moved to another day to make up for it. This one was more for an advertisement than any line his father was working on. After all, he was the face of Gabriel. That thought was starting to get really old too.

~Marinette’s~

After cleaning up her dishes, Marinette headed up to her room with some fresh cookies tucked in her purse for Tikki. She only had two more ornaments to go, so she needed to make a plan for the next few gifts. Some were too noticeable to leave in his locker but maybe under his desk?

“Are you still worrying about the next week Marinette?” Tikki asked as she came out of her hiding spot.

“A little, only because I really don’t want to keep using his locker. If someone spots me leaving something in there, I could get in trouble. Not to mention he would instantly know how I am. And that kind of ruins the fun of it all.

“So you are having fun leaving him presents. You could do one during patrol, maybe?” She offered.

“Maybe. It’s probably going to be what I do for the last ones, after school is out for break.” she explained as she started wrapping the box that held the next ornament.

“You’ll figure it out Marinette. After all, there are still sixteen days until Noel.” she assured her.

“And I still have to go shopping for my friends and family. It will be the first Noel that both of my grandparents will be with us for the holiday.” she said excitedly.

“This is turning out to be a great Noel, Marinette. I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you Tikki. Now if Adrien can join us, everything would be perfect.” She said as she tied the bow on with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't really think she would stay away completely, did you?


	11. December 10th

December 10th

Adrien sat at his desk writing something down on a piece of paper. He hadn’t seen Marinette yet today but he did find the next gift taped under his desk. She was either sneaking into the school after hours or got there extra early and is now hiding out somewhere. While he was happy she stuck with the school, he needed to warn her about his father and Nathalie. Especially when he still needed to talk to his father about dating. It was still fifteen days until Noel and he was making plans for a late night get together with his love. He needed to have that dating conversation with his father before the set date of his plan.

“What ya working on dude?” Nino asked as he sat down next to his best bud. Alya and Marinette were right behind him.

“Nothing special.” He said before folding up the paper and putting it in his bag. “What are your plans for the weekend?” He said trying to change the subject.

“I smell a scoop.” Alya stage whispered as she sat down behind her boyfriend. “But if you don’t mind me butting in. Marinette and I are going shopping for gifts for our families.”

“That’s cool. What about you Nino?” Adrien said looking from the girls to his friend.

“They kind of invited me along as well. I still need to get gifts for my parents and Chris. Even though he should be getting coal this year.” He grumbled.

“He can’t be all that bad Nino. He’s the only little brother you have.” Marinette said as she semi scowled at him. “Some times I wish I had a sibling.”

“Girl trust me, they can be a real pain at times. Remember when the twins got akumatized? That was a nightmare. I was running all over the place looking for the real them.” 

“And then your new phone’s battery died on you. You had just charged it before you left too. You got that fixed right?” she asked half laughing at her friend.

“The very next day.” she assured her. The two laughed at the memory.

“My little bro is way worse.” Nino said cutting the girls laughter off. 

“Nino, it was an accident. And you were able to recover the files, weren’t you?” Alya asked, confusing the two secret heroes.

“Doesn’t make it any less wrong that he went on my computer and attempted to erase an entire sound track. Just because he didn’t like the music!” Nino yelled more out of frustration than real anger.

“And he was grounded for a month after that.” Alya reminded him. Patting his head gently, as if trying to calm him down.

“I know.” Nino groaned as he leaned against the desk behind him.

“Maybe just get him something small that he would like then Nino. It doesn’t have to be big, your parents can deal with that, but something nice to show you still love your little brother wouldn’t hurt.” Marinette tried, feeling a little bad that his brother did something so horrible to his brother.

“Yeah. I know you’re right. Thanks guys.” Nino said sighing.

“Man, I wish I could go with you. My father would probably never go for it. This time of year seems to…” he paused for a moment before shaking his head. “My father isn’t exactly Scrooge but it isn’t his favorite holiday.” Nino placed a hand on his shoulder in understanding.

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask to come. The worst he could say is no, and we already expect him to so its not like it would be a major shock.” Alya pointed out.

“Alya!” Marinette scolded. “There’s a better way to phrase that.” 

“Sorry Adrien. We all know how your father is, is all I mean.” Alya tried to amend.

“I get it, thanks guys. I’ll ask him tonight and tell you tomorrow what his answer is.” he said with a smile. Before they could continue the teacher walked in and class started. At some point in the middle of class a note was slipped to him from behind, but all it said was the time and meeting place for Saturday, if he could come.

~Lunch break~

After Nathalie once again scanned the gift, he was allowed to bring it up to his room but before she turned away he called out to her. “Nathalie. I need to talk with my father either before I leave for school or after I get home today. It’s about something I want to do Saturday.” Adrien explained.

She gave him a nod before answering. “Very well, I will make an appointment with him for after you are finished with your Chinese lesson today.”

“Thank you Nathalie.” He said before going up to his room to see which gift it was this time. 

Once safely in his room Plagg flew out of his shirt pocket and went straight for the cheese. “Hey Adrien, think all of the presents are going to be ornaments?” He ask as he flew back out with a whole Camembert wheel in his paws.

“Probably not. There might only be this one and maybe one other one left.” the teen said as he started taking the red ribbon off of the blue and gold starred wrapping.

“So what are you going to tell them when the ornaments stop and you start getting other things?” Plagg asked.

Adrien gave his kwami a cheshire grin. “That is the beauty of Saturday, Plagg.”

He didn’t elaborate and that only seemed to annoy the god of destruction. “Are you going to let me in on the plan or what?” he asked sounding very irritated.

“Relax Plagg. I’ll tell you tonight, after I talk with my father about going shopping with the others.” He reassured his Kwami.

“Fine, but if I don’t have an answer by tonight, I won’t help you with your little love bug.” Plagg huffed before flying back into Adrien’s bag.

“I won’t be asking for it anyways.” He shot back playfully. He pulled off the paper and took out a rolling pin that is flattening dough. “This one is her father. No mistaking that one.” he said with a grin before placing it close to the macaron. 

_‘This one is someone special. When I was little they made me feel safe and protected. He even made me feel safe when I doubted myself in being Ladybug. Without him knowing so of course. But he’s always there for me and looking to protect me. I’m sorry he beat on you so badly when he got akumatized.’_

A memory flashed in his mind of when Mr. Dupain was akumatized. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of it. “He’s almost as scary as my father.”

“I doubt it. Your father is a real pain in the a…” 

“Please don’t finish that sentence Plagg. I know he’s not the greatest, but he’s the only father I have.”

Plagg stuck his head out of the bag as the teen picked it up. “You know that’s sad. But just think, you marry baker girl, you can have all the cheese croissants you want!”

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh at that. “The only one who would be enjoying those, is you buddy.”

Plagg dove back into the bag as they went out the door and down to have lunch.

~Later at School~

“Wait, you had to make an appointment to talk to your own father? You realize that is seriously messed up right?” Nino asked, flabbergasted that his friend had to jump through hoops just to have a conversation about going out with friends.

“I have to agree, that is highly irregular. Even with your father being the multi-million dollar owner of a pristine fashion line.” Max agreed.

“I mean, I get your dad can be super busy, but couldn’t you have just asked at dinner or something?” Kim asked.

“Father usually has dinner in his Atrium. I’m usually eating alone during dinner.” Adrien explained.

“Duuude…” Nino groaned.

“Did that happen a lot before you started coming here?” Alix asked from the back of the bench Nino and Adrien were sitting on in the court yard. 

He actually had to think about it for a moment. “Yeah. Even when I was home schooled, I would eat all of my meals alone.”

The group was silent before Max adjusted his glasses and stepped in front of Adrien. “I don’t know how best to tell you this but… Given all of the information who have divulged to us, it would seem your parental unit is not only overly predominant but also highly inattentive.” 

Everyone looked at the short genius rather confused. “In other words?” Alya asked from beside her boyfriend, Marinette standing on the other side of her.

“Adrien’s father is controlling and neglectful.” he then turned back to the said blond boy. “If you hadn’t run to school, you very well could have been socially inept.”

“So what your saying is that Adrien disobeying his father and coming to public school actually helped him.” Nino tried to simplify.

“Yes as well as stating that Adrien’s home life is borderline report-able.” Max agreed.

“Wait, what do you mean report-able?” Marinette asked concern evident in her voice.

“While there is no physical evidence, had Adrien continued to be home schooled, He more than likely would have been removed from his father’s home. In accordance of health and safety guidelines for the youth of France.” 

“But he won’t be removed now, right?” Marinette asked again.

“Highly unlikely, unless something absolutely drastic happens.”

“Well that’s a relief. My only family is my mother’s twin sister and my cousin Felix.” Adrien said gaining a bunch of grumbling from his friends. “I know, Felix is not everyone’s favorite person. Even father doesn’t like him.”

“Well, at least there’s something we can agree with your father on.” Alya said just before the bell rang.

“We should all be getting to class.” Marinette said as she grabbed her bag and started walking to the stairs with Alya.

Adrien watched as his love made her way up the stairs, what he didn’t know was that Nino was watching him. “I saw that dude.” 

The blond looked at his best friend confused. “What?”

Nino raised a brow at him. “Oh no, dude. You can’t play innocent with me. I saw the way you looked at Marinette. Do I sense a crush?” he teased. He wasn’t expecting it but when he saw Adrien blush he couldn’t stop himself from rubbing Adrien’s head. “Oh man, you do! About time!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Adrien asked as he got out of the semi-headlock his friend had put him in.

“If it isn’t obvious to you then maybe we should call on your father. You still can’t tell?” Nino asked.

“That… Marinette likes me?” Adrien asked hesitantly.

“Define ‘like’.” Nino demanded as they got up and started making their way to class.

The blond looked around to make sure no one else was listening. “She had a crush on me.” he whispered to Nino.

“Finally, he gets it.” Nino said happily.

“I didn’t want to say anything but don’t tell anyone I know. I want to surprise Marinette when it’s close to Noel, when school is out and I have more free time.” he explained in a hush.

“Secrets safe with me. Just let me know if you need help with anything.” Nino said patting his back.

“Actually, there might be something you could do for me. I’ll text it to you later today.” The two walked into the classroom just before the teacher and sat down for the lesson to start.

~Agreste Mansion~

Adrien’s tutor had just left when Nathalie knocked on the door. “Adrien, your father will see you now.”

“Thank you Nathalie.” he said before walking out the door and down to his father’s atrium. Knocking twice he waited to be let in.

“Come in Adrien.” Gabriel called from inside. Opening the door he walked in and closed it behind him. “What did you need?”

“I would like your permission to go out with my friends on Saturday. They are going shopping for gifts for their families and invited me to come as well.” He explained.

“I see no point in you going out on Saturday. Nathalie has already informed me that any and all presents for this family have been purchased.” Gabriel said, not even looking up from his podium.

“Your answer was expected by everyone. I suppose they were right. Which must mean that my friend Max was correct when he informed me that had I continued with home schooling, I would have been removed from your home. Most likely due to a violation in the health laws protecting minors in France.” Adrien calmly explained, never once raising his voice.

Gabriel paused in his work and looked up to see his stone face son looking at him. With that expression Adrien looked too much like Felix. “Your classmate does not think I can raise you properly?” he asked.

“It isn’t a matter of raising or protecting me father. Its the matter of social interaction with others my own age to better understand the world I will be walking into when I finish my education. Whether it is taking over your company, or pursuing my own interests.” Adrien stated still just as calm.

Gabriel was silent as he thought over his son’s retort. He hadn’t really thought his son took after him in much, especially not fashion, but he could be just as stubborn as he was. Whether that was a good or bad thing had yet to be seen. But he and, reluctantly, his friends made a solid point. “Very well, I will allow you to go with them on the condition your body guard knows where you are at all times. Call him if you start to get chased by fans again. The last thing we need is the press having another field day with you running all over Paris with that Dupain-Cheng girl.”

At the mention of Marinette Adrien instantly perked up. “You mean Marinette? You know she only got involved because I ran into her and unintentionally got her involved.” he explained.

“She could have convinced you to come home instead of running around Paris.” Gabriel argued.

“She could have, but when I explained what happened she was willing to help me get to the theater to see mother’s movie.” he explained.

“You talked to her about your mother?” he asked a little surprised. Adrien rarely spoke of his mother, but perhaps Gabriel was partly to blame for that. 

“I didn’t tell her it was mother’s movie until we were actually sitting in the theater. But I did tell her that it was something that I had been wanting to see for a long time and that I wasn’t really allowed out of the house.” Adrien admitted.

“Perhaps I have not given the girl proper credit. Having only met her a handful of times in short intervals. In any case, I will allow you to go with your friends on Saturday. Inform Nathalie of the time you will be meeting with them.” his words sounded final but Adrien waited a moment more just in case. “One more thing. Have you made any headway in figuring out who has been leaving you the ornaments?”

“No one specific yet, father. But I have dismissed a few possibilities.” Adrien assured him.

“Such as?”

“All the boys in my school for one. Who ever is leaving them is a girl. And of the girls I’ve dismissed any that have boyfriends already. As well as Chloe Bourgeois and Lila Rossi.” he explained with finality.

“Why those two specifically?” Gabriel inquired.

“First, even if they were the ones leaving them I would turn them down.” Gabriel cut him off before he could continue.

“Lila is a very promising young girl. She would have made a wonderful choice in a girlfriend for you.”

Adrien looked at his father as if he had lost his mind. “Father, I will put this the nicest way possible. I would rather willingly jump from the Kids+ TV station than even be within ten feet of Lila Rossi outside of work. And even the ten feet is being generous, but I can’t control the size of classrooms.”

Gabriel was shocked by his sons blatant dislike of the Italian girl. “You certainly seem to have a strong opinion about the girl. Why is that?”

“You mean besides the fact that she lied to my face on a number of occasions and tried to get Marinette expelled from school?” He asked redundantly. Earning a raised eyebrow from his father. “She hangs on me like a coat hanger and is constantly invading my space at any chance she gets outside of work and respectable boundaries. I caught her trying to… grope me once.” That part was a lie but if it meant keeping the she-demon away, he was all for it.

“Perhaps I have been blending her photo shoots with yours too much. I will make it so you only see her if a pair is absolutely necessary and no other models are available. I can not however, do the same for when you are at school.” Adrien nodded in under standing.

“Thank you father. As for Chloe. I’ve known her since we were toddlers. I see her as more of a sister than anything else and that just sounds weird. No one would want to date their sister.” he finished.

“That is understandable. Please inform me if you get any new developments.” Gabriel said before turning back to his podium. “You are dismissed.

“Thank you for your time father.” Adrien said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Nathalie walked in a little while later. “I take it you were listening?” Gabriel said.

“Yes sir. Adrien has informed me of the time for Saturday and the location. As for Lila, I don’t recall any time she would have done such a thing to your son.”

“But I wouldn’t put it past her. She is sly and conniving. Make sure her shoots are limited with Adrien’s. Especially if my son does gain a girlfriend before the new year. The last thing we need is Ms. Rossi causing a scene at one of the photo shoots. I am all for manipulating people to gain akumas, but not at the expense of my son.” Gabriel explained.

“Of course sir. I will be sure to put those requirements in her file. Is there anything else you need sir?” she asked.

“Aside from Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous, have dinner delivered in here.”

“Right away sir.”

~Adrien’s room~

“You just played your own father.” Plagg said in awe. “I am so proud of you kid!” he praised.

“Lila has it out for Marinette because she’s the only one that doesn’t believe her lies. That and because she’s Ladybug, knew she never saved her life or was friends with her. She may have gone about it the wrong way, but we all make mistakes.” Adrien explained. “I don’t need Lila messing with Marinette when she finds out Marinette is dating me.”

“Yeah, but you still have the school problem.” Plagg pointed out.

“I’m betting on Lila wanting to save face in front of the others more than get back at Marinette for gaining me as a boyfriend.”

“Maybe, but she is very manipulative. Just keep an eye on her is all I’m saying.” Plagg said as he munched on a piece of Brie.

“I’m counting on you and Tikki to do the same as well. Anything happens to Marinette and she gets akumatized, we can say good-bye to saving Paris. I can’t purify akumas. Remember?”

“I know kid. I know. We’ll keep an eye on both of you. After all, we wouldn’t want lover boy to hurt his soulmate.” Plagg teased. Which either went over the blonds head, or be just ignored the jab.

“Thanks Plagg. You’re the best.”


	12. December 11th

December 11th

The early morning found Marinette pacing in her room with the last wrapped ornament for Adrien in her hands. The girl had been awake for hours, being unable to sleep properly. She was even up before her father opened the bakery. She had double checked her homework, finished a sketch in her design book, cleaned her room and even wrapped three more of the gifts for Adrien.

“Marinette, if you don’t stop pacing you’re going to put a hole in your floor.” Tikki chided from her spot on the desk.

“I’m sorry Tikki.” Marinette said as she stopped next to her little kwami. “I’m just worried about this weekend. And it isn’t what I’m getting my parents or grandparents, or even mom’s Uncle Wang for Noel. I’m worried about what Adrien’s father said about him coming with us on Saturday. If he comes, I don’t have to make an excuse to sneak away and give him his next clue. I can just sneak it into his bag when he isn’t looking. But if he can’t go I’ll have to sneak away from Alya and Nino to bring it to him or wait until he’s at dinner.” A sad look came to her face as she thought about Adrien sitting at the dinning table all alone as he ate. Even with Plagg hiding in his pocket, it wasn’t the same as a parent or loved one being there and having a conversation with them while you ate.

“Oh, Marinette. Don’t worry about it. I’m sure everything will work out fine.” Tikki tried to assure her.

Marinette looked from Tikki to the gift she was holding. “I’m sorry Tikki.”

“Please stop saying that Marinette. There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“I know but, Adrien always seems so happy and when we were all talked yesterday, about his home life, it just…” she was quiet for a moment before tears pricked at her eyes. “He sits at home and has meals by himself. He’s been so lonely. It’s no wonder he loves being Chat Noir. Even with Plagg with him now, his father still secludes him in that big mansion.” Marinette said holding the gift a little tighter.

“And that is why you’re going to help change that.” Tikki said. “Now that you know some of what he deals with, you can help make his life a little brighter.” she encouraged.

Marinette smiled at the god of creation. “Thanks Tikki. I know you’re right. Its only fourteen days to Noel. There is still plenty of time to give him his clues and even if his father keeps him from coming, I’m sure this will cheer him up.” She said as she held up the gift in one hand proudly.

“Oh, that’s the one where he helped you the most. Isn’t it?” Tikki said excitedly.

“Yeah. I got this one last year from mom. She was so proud of all of us.” she said with a smile before something dawned on her. “Oh no.” 

“What is it Marinette?” Tikki asked a little confused by Marinette sudden change.

“Mom’s going to ask about the tree!” She said starting to freak out.

“The tree for the living room downstairs?” Tikki wondered.

“No. The one I gave to Adrien! She knows how important it is to me and that I always have it in my room every year. When she comes up to inspect my room today, I know she’s going to ask me about it.”

“Marinette. Take a deep breath. If you tell her that you loaned it to a friend who needed some cheering up and will be getting back, I’m sure she won’t question it further. You don’t have to say it’s Adrien. Just that a friend needed some Holiday cheer and you offered them the tree for the Holiday.” Tikki suggested as she flew in front of Marinette’s face.

Taking a deep breath, Marinette nodded. “You’re right Tikki. I’m sure that will be alright. Mom would understand me wanting to cheer someone up.”

“Good, now lets get down stairs and have some breakfast before going to school so you can drop that one off in his locker.” the kwami cheered before diving into Marinette’s purse to hide. The girl giggled before grabbing her bag and heading down the stairs to greet her parents.

~At School~

Adrien sat at his desk with Marinette behind him. She hadn’t asked about what his father said when he walked in but the anticipation was killing her. It was one of the reasons she couldn’t sleep. Who was she kidding, it was the main reason she couldn’t sleep. She wanted to ask but because Alya and Nino wanted to know too, she waited for them to show up to ask. But she didn’t know if she could wait any longer.

“Hey Marinette?” Adrien called, gaining the girls full attention. “You look a little tired, are you okay?”

She gave him a smile before nodding. “Yeah, I’m alright, I just didn’t sleep so well, that’s all.”

“Had some trouble with the homework?” he asked, curious as to if that was the reason.

She opened her mouth but changed her mind before looking away and sheepishly answering. “Actually, I was worried about if your father would actually let you come with us. After yesterday’s conversation in the court yard I couldn’t help but think about you being all alone in that big mansion for hours.” An embarrassed blush came to her cheeks at her admission. 

He was a little shocked but smiled that she was so worried about him. Especially when he knew that she knew he was Chat Noir. He didn’t know what to say at first but settled on. “Thanks for worrying about me Marinette. But my father did give me an answer, do you want to know what he said?” She nodded before shaking her head in the negative making him laugh. “Is that a yes or a no?”

“I want to know, but I also don’t want you to repeat yourself. You can tell me… us when Nino and Alya get here. Which should be soon.” Marinette explained.

“What should be soon?” Alya asked as she walked in the door with Nino.

“Good, you’re here!” Marinette cheered. “Okay, please tell us what your father said.” Marinette pleaded.

Adrien laughed lightly at her pleading face before he spotted Max following Alya and Nino into the classroom. “Hey Max, I want to say thanks for point that all out yesterday. What you said in the court yard really helped.”

All four teens looked at the blond confused. “Please elaborate. My advice helped in what way?”

“Well, when I first asked my father about joining Nino, Alya, and Marinette in a shopping trip on Saturday. He said no.” He allowed the groans to start but stopped anyone from actually voicing their thoughts. “That’s when I told him about you guys predicting he would say that and gave him a basic run down about what we talked about in the court yard. Me being taken from his house due to the health laws and such.” he added with a grin. “So he actually agreed to let me come with you guys on Saturday.” 

It was quiet for a moment before cheering could be heard all the way down to the court yard from the classroom. “Yes! Man, we are going to have so much fun.” Nino said dragging his friend into a hug.

Marinette collapsed onto her desk in relief. “Thank goodness.” Alya patted her friend on the back, figuring the love struck girl would be worried about Adrien going.

“Glad to hear I was of great assistance. I hope you all enjoy tomorrows outing. I might run into you. Kim and I are going to be doing some shopping as well.” Max said before heading up to his seat.

The four continued talking about the stores they would be visiting tomorrow and what they were looking for and for whom.

~Lunch at the Agreste’s~

After letting Nathalie scan the gift, he went up to his room to open it. It was a small box in bright red wrapping paper and a red bow. It was the first time that she had used the same color for the bow and wrapping. “I wonder if the color red has a meaning behind it?” he questioned.

“Who knows kid. Just open it already so I can enjoy my cheese in peace.” Plagg said as he held up a piece of Camembert cheese.

Shaking his head at the kwami, he took off the bow and started to take off the paper. Once the box was in view, he pulled back the flaps and found the ornament. It was a bowl of a dark purple color with chopsticks on one side of it. Smiling he looked back in the box before pulling out the clue of the day.

_‘The box is red, so is the bow, you spoke with this person, two and fro. I couldn’t help but do the rhyme. You have met the person that this ornament represents. You even helped me when they were in town. Maybe you can spend the day with us if he comes by again.’_

His smile grew wider as he looked from the note to the ornament. “Wang Cheng Shifu.” He walked over to the tree and place that one on the opposite side of the macaron. “I think that’s it for the ornaments, Plagg.” Adrien said with a sigh. “Her grandparents, her parents, her great uncle, and the yule log which could be either her or the bakery.”

“A sad looking tree if you ask me.” the kwami said between bites.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What kind of Noel tree doesn’t have a topper?” he asked pointing to the top.

Adrien looked at it and realized he was right. “Maybe I can get one when we are out tomorrow. Something to say thank you to her.”

“Or maybe your next gift will be the topper?”

At that, the teen had an idea. “Then I’ll get her another ornament!” He grabbed his bag and headed for the door. “Come on Plagg. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can get back to school.”

~At school~

Marinette and Alya were off in a different corner of the court yard when Adrien walked in. He looked around for Nino and found him walking away from Ivan and Mylene. “Nino.” He called when his friend was closer.

“Hey man. Lunch as boring as ever?” he asked stopping next to him.

“Of course. But I was wondering if you got the list I sent you?” he asked, keeping an eye on where the girls were.

Nino followed his line of view before seeing his girlfriend with Marinette. “I got it man. But are you sure you want the same song right after the other?”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I need your mad mix skills to start with the first song and than have it blend to the other song. You know, so it makes it one song but with two singers?” Adrien tried to explain.

A smile came to Nino’s face. “I get it.” he assured him. “I can definitely make that happen dude. I could even do that in my sleep. When do you need it by?”

“Day before Noel would be great. Maybe a day earlier than that. It’s kind of part of what I have planned.” he said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Not a problem dude. There’s plenty of time before then.”

“Thanks a lot Nino. You’re the best friend a guy could ask for.”

“This also means that we are going to have to do double dates come the new year.” he teased.

“As long as they aren’t all the time.” Adrien agreed. Making the two laugh knowing how the girls could be.


	13. December 12th

December 12th

Adrien was the first of the four to arrive at Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie Patisserie. Even though Marinette lived in the apartment above, with her parents, she wasn’t in the bakery yet. He had forgotten to inform his friends about Gorilla coming along, albeit at a distance, but still. His thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Cheng.

“Adrien. How nice to see you dear.” She said with a smile from the counter. “Did you need something?”

He smiled at her before answering. “Hello Mrs. Cheng. Actually, I’m waiting on Nino and Alya to show up so the four of us can…” before he could finish the back door burst open and Marinette finished for him. “The movies.” He looked at her a little surprised before following along.

“Right. This new one came out that we wanted to see.”

“Oh? What’s it called?” She asked, taking out her phone to look it up.

“Robo-Sharks vs. Aquatic Snakes.” Adrien answered quickly.

There was silence while Mrs. Cheng looked up the info on the movie. “Oh. That does look good. Are you doing anything after the movie?” 

“Mostly hanging out, maybe get some lunch somewhere.” Marinette answered. “Alya called and said she and Nino are running about ten minutes behind. Do you want to come up Adrien?” She asked the boy with a small blush on her cheeks.

“Sure, thanks Marinette.” He then turned to Mrs. Cheng. “I don’t suppose I could sneak a spinach and cheese quiche, could I?” he asked, as he looked over his shoulder at the parked car across the street. “It’s not exactly on my diet.” 

She smiled at him before pulling something out and handing it to Marinette. “A child shouldn’t be on a diet. Especially not one that burns as many calories as you do, its on the house as long as you tell us what you think of it.”

“Absolutely. Thanks Mrs. Cheng.” Adrien said following Marinette through the back and up to the apartment. Once they were clear he turned to her. “I take it your parents would be super nosy if they knew you were going shopping for them, wouldn’t they.”

“You got it.” She said in agreement. “My dad would try and peak at what I’m wrapping if he knew I had just bought something for him.” She opened the door to the living room and welcomed him inside. “You can have a seat at the table, I’ll grab you a fork.”

He gratefully took the quiche and headed for the table. “Thanks Marinette.”

Once he was seated, Marinette came over with a fork and a cup of tea in one hand and another cup in the other. “I figured you could use a drink to wash it down.” She offered with a smile.

He gave her a grateful grin before taking the fork and cup. Brushing his hand with hers in the process. “Thanks a lot Marinette.” 

They sat and chatted while waiting for their friends to arrive. A smile never left Adrien’s face as they talked and he enjoyed the quiche. “So I do have a small question.” Marinette said placing her cup down.

“What is it?” He asked before taking another bite.

“Is your driver bodyguard going to be following us the whole day or are we going to have another fiasco like what happened with your fans that day you wanted to see your mother’s movie?” 

Adrien started coughing on the bit of quiche but quickly downed some of the drink to clear his air way. Once calmer and see the shocked and worried look on Marinette’s face, he gave her a small smile. “Sorry, you surprised me. To answer your question, kind of. He’s going to be near by but not hovering. Should any of my fans start to chase us, I call him and he can get us out of there. That was my father’s condition. At least he isn’t going to be in the way or stop anyone from talking to us.” He tried to reason.

Marinette shrugged. “I suppose. It’s at least knowing he isn’t going to be hovering over you like a blanket.” She said taking a sip from her cup before getting up. “But I guess it shouldn’t surprise me that your father made you have your body guard follow you.”

“It is what he’s paid for.” he agree, getting up and bring his finished dish, cup and fork to the sink. Placing the cup and fork in the sink he looked around for the garbage.

“I’ll take care of it Adrien.” she said holding out her hand for the pan. 

“That’s okay Marinette. I can take care of my own trash. I don’t want you waiting on me. Enough people do that at home. I don’t want you doing it too.” He said holding onto the pan.

She nodded in understanding before pointing to the garbage. After throwing out the trash, he waited for Marinette to grab her purse before they headed back down the stairs. As they walked through the back door to the bakery, Nino and Alya were walking through the front. “Sorry we’re late. My sisters thought it would be funny to hide my wallet.”

“That’s alright. We can head out if you want.” Marinette said before waving good-bye to her parents and pushing her friends out the door.

“Enjoy the movie!” Sabine called before the door closed behind them.

Once a few blocks away, Alya turned to her BFF. “Girl, why did you tell your parents we were going to a movie?”

“Because every time I tell them I am going shopping, my dad tries to peak at what I got him. Not this year. This year he isn’t going to know what I’m getting him.” she said determinedly. 

“I can totally get that Marinette.” Nino agreed. “Chris is always trying to sneak peaks at his gifts. I don’t know how my parents hide his gifts.”

“Maybe they don’t get his gifts til the very last minute?” Adrien guessed.

“More than likely they have a place they stash the gifts before one of them leaves to get them the night before Noel. Optimal chance of keeping his gifts a secret.” Alya suggested.

“I have to go with Alya’s idea. I would be smart to hide gifts in a different location for safe keeping so kids don’t know what they are getting.” Marinette agreed.

They continued down the road to where some of the better shops were located. Adrien’s bodyguard following in the car before said boy sent a text, telling the man what street they were going to and drove ahead to park and keep an eye on where they would be.

As they rounded the corner to the street they were going to, the first shop Alya wanted to look at came into view. “Alright! First stop is the toy shop. Looking for something that the twins won’t fight over. So the best solution is something similar but look different.”

“Like two dolls that look the same but aren’t the same.” Marinette stated.

“Exactly. So if we split up, we can search the store faster. If you find something, show me and I’ll agree or ask you to put it back.” Alya said before they walked into the store.

It took them a good thirty minutes to finally decide on something that Marinette found. After making the purchase, they walked out and continued down the street before stopping at another shop. This one was had more choices for kids to get their parents. So while his friends were looking around for something for their parents, he was left to look around at all the different items in the store. As he was looking he spotted a red and green plaid scarf on one of the shelves. While it wasn’t big and flashy, it did make him think of his Bodyguard/driver who was always out in the cold. Smiling to himself, he took the scarf off the shelf and continued looking around. He soon came across some sleek brief cases and totes. Nathalie’s current one looked a bit ragged from bringing it all over when she needed to be present because his father refused to leave the house when he was working. Looking one over he found that it was McKlein Business Tote and it was actually on sale. Looking it over he knew it was blue but he remembered the streak of color in Nathalie’s hair was a dark pink. So looking through the shelf he managed to find an off red color, it was purposefully faded and looked just as nice as the blue one. The only problem he found when looking it over, was that one wasn’t on sale.

“Looking for something for your mother?” An older voice asked from behind him, startling him slightly.

Spinning around he faced an older woman with white hair and a soft smile on her face. “Oh, no. I was looking for something for my father’s assistant. She does a lot for me and I want to get her a Noel present as thanks.” he explained.

“I see.” she said before looking over the bag. “That certainly is an expensive bag.” she said looking from the bag to the young man.

“I can cover it, it’s just going to show more on the account that said assistant monitors.” he explained. “That kind of ruins the surprise part.”

The woman nodded in understanding. “I’ll tell you what, dear. I’ll give you a discount if you tell me what you think of that young girl over there.” she said pointing to a certain pig-tailed Chinese-french girl that was looking over hair accessories. 

“Marinette.” he said with a smile as he watched the girl pick up a white and black hair clip before looking it over and putting it back.

The woman giggled to herself, gaining the boys attention. “My dear, you are absolutely enamored with that girl. You knowing her name is enough to tell me that you know her personally. But the look on your face when you look at her is enough to pay for two of those bags.” He looked at her confused which made her giggle some more. “Young man, if she isn’t your girlfriend by now, what are you waiting for?”

He gave her a wide smile before answering. “Noel.” he said sincerely. At the raised eyebrow he elaborated. “Marinette and I have liked each other for a while but she gets nervous easily. So she’s been leaving me gifts to have me guess she is the one leaving them. I don’t tell her because it’s allowing her to build up the confidence to tell me in person. I don’t want her backing out and scaring herself off.” While it wasn’t a complete lie it was enough of the truth to satisfy the woman.

“You are such a sweet young man. I knew there was something I liked about you. You remind me of my husband. He waited for me as well. I served as a nurse in the second world war while he was forced out of France when the Germans invaded. When they were run back out, we were able to meet once again. Seeing him alive was enough to bring me to tears.” she said dabbing her eye as she started tearing up at the memory.

“I’m so glad you were able to find each other. That’s such a wonderful story.”

“And it’s all true. Surprisingly enough, those old fairy tales tend to be proven true from time to time. Love comes to those who wait.” she said with a smile. “Just don’t wait too long.” she warned. “We waited until the war was over. You don’t wait any later than Noel. She’s special to you, an old woman can tell.”

“Thank you. I don’t plan on waiting any later than that.”

“Good. Now were these all you were looking for?” she asked looking down at the scarf and tote.

“Yeah. These were it.” he admitted.

“Then follow me to the register and I’ll get you rung up.” she said walking over to the cash register, with Adrien right behind her. After scanning the tags she put in a code for a discount on the tote before telling him the total.

Realizing that the tote was much cheaper than the one he found on sale, he sheepishly ran his card and thanked the woman profusely for her help. “I can’t thank you enough ma’am.” he said as he took the bag.

“It was no problem dear. But if you really want my advice, get that girl something really special. Something you know she was love to have.” She leaned a little closer to the boy before whispering. “Pandora is across the street.” she gave him a wink and then wished him a good day before going off to help other customers.

Standing there for a few moments, Nino soon joined him with a couple of things that the same woman help him purchase. When the woman was gone again Adrien turned to his friend. “Nino, I need you to do me a favor.” he said urgently.

“Uh, Okay?” he questioned.

“Cover for me. I need to run across the street.” 

Nino looked at him confused. “Why are you running across the street?”

“I need to get something special for Marinette.”

“And you think some big flashy jewelry is going to cut it? This is Marinette we are talking about dude. She doesn’t do big a gaudy.” He reminded his friend.

Adrien shook his head. “I’m not going to get her anything big or gaudy. I know what I want to get her, I just have to see if they have what I want but I don’t want the girls to know where I’m going.”

“Alright, but make it quick. Marinette asked Alya help her look for something for her father so it might take them a little bit but not forever.” Nino said as he kept an eye out for the girls. “They come back and you aren’t here I’ll tell them you ran to the bathroom.”

“Thanks man, you’re the best.” Adrien hopped out the door and hurried across the street and into the Pandora shop that he spotted. Making his way over to one display he looked around for something he thought would be there. Just as the worker was coming over, he found it. 

“Hello young man. How can I help you today?” He asked, eyeing the boy as if he was planning on stealing something.

“Yes, I would like to purchase those three items please.” He said pointing to the three items in the display.

The man looked at the prices of the items before looking at the young man skeptically. “Young man, you do realize that those three items equal out to almost three hundred dollars, don’t you?” he asked.

Adrien pulled out his card and ID. “I am well aware. Do you offer gift wrapping?” He asked innocently. Though he sounded innocent he knew the man was about to pretest until he saw the name on the card. 

“O- Of course Mr. Agreste. Let me set the items and I’ll bring it back to you in just a moment.” he said as he grabbed the items and his card before hurrying off to the back to complete the purchase.

It was turning out to be a very good day for him, the only thing that could make it better would be if there wasn’t an akuma.

~Lunch~

He just had to go and have that thought. He didn’t even say it out loud and it still happened. Chat Noir dodged another attack from the angry akumatized victim. Apparently someone had bought the item they had already had saved to the side for when they arrived. Something to do with miscommunication between employees had them selling the item to the wrong person.

“It’s in the bracelet Chat. I’ll make an opening for you.” Ladybug called as she distracted the akuma. As the victim raised their hand to send another attack her way, Chat jumped over her head and touched the bracelet with his cataclysm activated hand. 

As the akuma got out of the destroyed bracelet, Ladybug activated her yo-yo. “No more evil doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize.” she caught the small creature and brought the yo-yo back to her. “Gotcha. Bye-bye little butterfly.” Picking up the doll box that had been her lucky charm this time round she called out her cure. “Miraculous Ladybug.”

“Pound it.” the team called together before they helped the woman back to her feet. Once everything had been cleared up, it turned out that the item that had been put aside was in the back of the store for safe keeping. With everything resolved, Ladybug and Chat Noir headed off to de-transform.

Landing next to where he had hid his bag, Adrien de-transformed and gave Plagg some cheese before looking through his bag to make sure everything was still there. To his relief, Marinette’s gift was still safely tucked away in the tote, but what surprised him was the new gift on top of the scarf. He wondered when Marinette had a chance to slip it into his bag without him noticing.

That’s when he remembered his friend’s little set up. Not that he was against it, but it made it convenient from Marinette. Nino and Alya had wanted to sit together at lunch which left Marinette and Adrien sitting next to each other, not that either minded. If he had wanted to, he could have held her hand under the table but he knew he had to wait. Maybe if he had, she would have slipped him the gift into his hand and not his bag?

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Adrien tucked Plagg into his outer shirt and headed back to the restaurant where he had unfortunately left his friends. Once they all met up again, Adrien’s driver honked at him before his phone dinged with a massage about the Chinese tutor having an opening in an hour so his lesson was pushed up. He needed to go home right away to prepare.

With a sigh he looked to his friends and started to explain. “I’m sorry guys. My Chinese tutor reschedule for an hour from now. I have to get home and get ready for him.” 

“It’s cool man. We get it. We’ll see you at school Monday if we don’t manage to see you tomorrow.” Nino said as he gave his friend a pat on the shoulder.

“See you later Adrien.” Alya agreed with a small wave.

“We’re glad you could come.” Marinette added as he opened the door to the car.

“Thanks for inviting me.” He said before getting in and closing the door behind him. Waving good-bye he headed for home where he could open his gift and then get ready for his tutor.

~In Adrien’s Room~

He got lucky that Nathalie wasn’t at the door when he arrived. Heading up to his room he hid the three gifts in his closet before taking out the one Marinette left for him. Smiling he pulled the green ribbon off and started to rip the black paper off to see a different kind of box. With a smile he continued to get the paper off until the front of the box was revealed. Plagg, for once, had been right. Opening the box, Adrien carefully took the star out of it and brought it over to the tree. Gently placing it on the top he smiled as it lit up with the rest of the lights.

“Told you she would give you the topper next.” Plagg teased.

“But what is the clue?” he asked as he looked in the box and saw the paper at the bottom. Tipping the box upside down in his hand, he caught the paper that fell out before closing the box and putting it with the rest of the ones fro the ornaments. Once that was put away he opened the paper and read what she said.

_‘You didn’t think I would leave the top of the tree out of this, did you? As you see the top is a star. Ironic how you are a star in your own right, Mr. model. But there are many different types of stars. But your clue isn’t the star. Well, at least not how you think. When its late and I can’t sleep, I tend to go to my balcony and look up at the stars. They give me a piece of calm but I think what I miss is the sunrise. It hides the stars but when it sets, it brings them out again. You are like the sun and the stars in my eyes. Never a dull moment and always so breath taking.’_

Reading it over again he collapsed onto his bed holding the card to his heart. “I’m her sun and stars. And she is my earth and moon.”

Plagg gagged before flying off to hide in the laundry basket until his chosen decided to come back to reality. Or the tutor left. It really all depended on how long his cheese would last.


	14. December 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost couldn't get this chapter out. My computer didn't want to work today but it got fixed and I hope you enjoy.

December 13th

Marinette sat at the table in the apartment after helping her parents all morning with the bakery. Sundays were always busy and her parents appreciated the extra help when she was there. But now that the morning and afternoon rushes were over, she was having lunch. Pushing some of her food around she thought about how she was going to get Adrien his next clue. Seeing how it was so late now, around dinner would probably be best. She could sneak into his room while he’s having dinner with… himself. A sad look came to her face as she looked around and tried to imagine the white walls of the dining room, and sitting there all alone with no one to talk to.

Shaking her head vigorously she gained a determined look on her face. “Starting next year, Adrien isn’t going to be having all of his meals alone. I can’t do anything about dinner, but I can sure join him for lunch!”

“What brought that on Marinette?” Tikki asked as she floated up to Marinette’s face.

“I just can’t get Adrien sitting alone at home out of my head.” she admitted with a small sigh.

Tikki couldn’t say anything about that. Plagg often talked about how nice it was to have so much space to do what he wanted as long as no one saw him. From smelly socks to all the cheese he could ever want. He rarely talked about Adrien, but she had known that cat for so long she could read him like a book. If their chosen’s were brought up in the conversation, he wouldn’t go into much detail and try to change the topic as soon as possible. That usually meant that the chosen had a hard family life. So the only thing Tikki could do on the subject was pat Marinette’s head. “There’s only twelve days left until Noel. I’m sure once you two are together, it will be easier on him. Even with his father being so controlling.” she tried to assure her.

“It doesn’t help that he still has twelve if not more days of eating alone at home. Until school starts up again, not including this week, I can’t go with him to keep him company at lunch. I can’t even invite him to have lunch here without looking suspicious.” she whined, placing her head on the table.

“Don’t worry, Marinette. The time will fly by in no time.”

“I hope you’re right Tikki.”

~Adrien’s room~

“Kid, what are you doing?” Plagg asked as he floated in front of his chosen’s face.

Adrien raised an eyebrow at him before holding up the magazine. “Uh, reading?”

“But you’ve been doing that all morning!” Plagg whined as he floated on his back. “Do something else! Play video games, watch a movie, something other than read a stupid magazine!”

“You are just saying that because you can’t go outside this room like me and have nothing better to do.” he stated before putting the magazine down. “Don’t you have that monthly addition of that cheese magazine you like so much?”

“The cleaning lady threw it out with the rest of your wrapping paper scraps.” Plagg pouted as he landed on Adrien’s head. “I ate cheese, took a nap, ate cheese, ate cheese, took a nap in your sock, ate cheese and went through your note cards while you had breakfast and read that dumb magazine.”

“You said you ate cheese four times, and repeated yourself one of the times.” he pointed out.

“I had two different kinds of cheese that time.” Plagg defended before flying in front of his face. “Just please do something other than read! I can’t take the quiet any more!”

“It wasn’t quiet at all, your snoring was loud enough for us both.” Adrien teased, making the kwami scowl.

“Not funny kid.” He said flying out of Adrien’s reach.

“I’m just teasing Plagg. I know it’s no fun being cooped up in this house. By Noel that will change and we can have a little more freedom.” Adrien said with great sincerity. 

“You sure about that kid? Your old man is a great big stick in the mud. If it was me, I’d tell him right where he could shove that stick, right up…” Adrien cut him off.

“Plagg! He’s still my father, and legally in charge of me until I turn eighteen. So either deal or keep the threats to my father to yourself please. I know a lot of people have it out for my father because of how he runs his business.” Adrien said sadly.

“Look, kid. There’s being protective, and then there’s being controlling. Even your genius friend pointed that out to you.” Plagg flew closer to his chosen as he spoke. “Your father is protective of his work, overly protective of you, and has so many security systems attached to the house, its a wonder you even get away with being Chat Noir at times. Not to mention he has you on a schedule for everything. Be here at this time, get picked up at this time, only have lunch at home. Kid if you don’t do something, you are going to be controlled until your father kicks the bucket. Is that what you want?”

“Of course not Plagg. I want him to treat me like a responsible teen.” he said as he sat in more of a slouch than up right, like he had when he was reading.

“Then do something about it kid. Didn’t you say you wanted to talk to your father about setting rules about who and how you dated?” Plagg said, more as a reminder than a scolding.

“Yeah but I have to check with Nathalie to get any time to talk to him.” Plagg just gave him a look at that statement. “Don’t give me that look. I know how absolutely stupid that sounds, but I’m not like other kids.”

“You’re right, they don’t have an awesome kwami like me.” Plagg said proudly, completely twisting Adrien’s words. “Remember what I said about being controlled?”

“So you want me to go up to Nathalie and demand to see my father?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. As if it was the craziest thing in the world.

“Not in a mean demanding way but be firm and don’t budge on the matter. Make it clear that you aren’t going to move until you see him.” Nodding in understanding Adrien stood up and let Plagg hide in his outer shirt before walking out of his room and towards the atrium.

Nathalie stood at the doors with a tablet in hand while Mr. Agreste was in a meeting with the board about a design and ideas for the spring collection. Seeing a pair of shoes stop in front of her, she looked up to see Adrien. “Did you need something, Adrien?” 

“I would like to speak with my father.” He said with his hands at his sides in a relaxed stance.

“Your father is in a meeting with the board. He can’t be interrupted.” She explained.

“Very well, I can wait.” he agreed with a small nod.

She watched him for a few minutes, expecting him to leave, but when he didn’t she had to ask. “Was there something else you need Adrien?” 

“No.” he said curtly, not budging from his spot in front of her.

“You can return to your room then.” she tried again.

“I’ll wait here if it’s all the same to you, thank you.” he said looking to the side as if admiring the accents of the walls.

“Wouldn’t you be more comfortable waiting in your room?” she asked, a little confused.

This time Adrien looked at her with a raised eye brow before answering. “The only difference between waiting in my room or waiting here, would be distance.” he said innocently.

If Nathalie was a less seasoned assistant, her jaw would have dropped from it’s tight lipped position. She stared at him while he looked back at the wall, waiting. “Very well.” She typed something on her tablet and sent it to Mr. Agreste before going back to the files she was going through.

It took a good twenty or so minutes for the meeting to wrap up before Gabriel ended the video call and allowed Adrien to enter. “I understand you wanted to speak with me Adrien. This had better be important.”

Adrien was quiet as he stared his father down for a moment before speaking. “Am I important father?” he asked in complete honesty.

Gabriel was taken aback by the question. “What kind of question is that? Of course you are. Is that all you wanted to know?” He asked getting rather upset that his son only wanted to ask such a ridiculous question.

“No father. If I am important, then what I have to say is important as well.” Adrien pointed out, not once loosing his cool or raising his voice to his father. It both awed and scared Gabriel at the same time.

“Very well, What is it that you wish to say?” Gabriel asked, eyeing his son and wondering where his perfectly behaved child had gone.

“I wished to speak with you in regards to when I have a girlfriend and start dating.” the teen started, making Gabriel hold up a hand.

“If she meets my standards.” he pointed out.

“Do you intend to choose my bride for me father?” Adrien asked, look like a confused puppy that was told it can’t have the ball it just brought it’s master.

“Its a little early to be speaking of marriage, Adrien.” he tried to back peddle.

“Yet not early enough to talk about girls or falling in love. Did your parents have standards when you were my age father?”

“No, but…” Adrien bravely cut his father off.

“Then why should there be limitations to who I can or cannot date? Do you believe that my judgment is flawed and that I wouldn’t recognize someone trying to take advantage, by being with me? Just to get to your money or under your good graces for their own benefits? Do you believe that my social judgment is in question due to being home schooled for years without normal human interaction with people my own age? Or is it due to lack of trust that you have in me? Have I done something so unforgivable that I can no longer be trusted to make a rational judgment about someone that I have gained feelings for and that may return my feelings as well, father?”

Gabriel stood there as if his son had just smacked him in the face and told him he was the pope. Gabriel allowed all of that information to sink in. It saddened him to think that his son had a point. In a little less than three years, Adrien would be of legal age and he rightfully couldn’t control his actions. But he also saw the lack of trust he had in his son. Not because of his child, but because of his own insecurities. With a sigh he moved away from the podium and stood in front of his son. “You make a very valid argument. What are your demands?” he asked, a shadow of a smile barely visible on his lips.

Adrien on the other hand gave his father a grateful smile and started his list of requests. “First of all father, should the one giving me the ornaments turn out to be who I am starting to think it is, I will bring her to meet you. You have my word on that, but I would like more freedom to spend time with her. I am not asking to get rid of any of my extra lessons. I simple wish to be allowed to spend time with her outside of school. Such as having lunch or going on a date or two over the weekend after my homework is completed, including my extra lessons. Being allowed to go to the movies without being hovered by my body guard would be nice. The distance and following he did when I was out with my friends yesterday was fine. I can live with that, just not suffocated like a blanket.”

“That seems fair enough. I will have Nathalie make a note of it on your schedule.” Gabriel agreed.

“That’s another thing. I understand the importance of keeping a schedule, but I can’t continue to allow them to run my life father. Knowing when I have Chinese or a photo shoot is fine. Piano lessons are always after Fencing and on the weekends. Fencing is on Tuesday and Thursday after school. I really don’t need a reminder of that unless there is a private or extra fencing lesson I need to attend. A remind that day is fine. I can start keeping the schedule in my phone if it makes you feel better but I would like some leniency, father.” he explained.

With a sigh Gabriel nodded. “I expect the same grades. I will not budge on that. One dropped grade and no going out on the weekend. I will condone study dates, as long as the work actually gets done and you keep the door to your room open while she is here.”

A slight blush covered Adrien’s cheeks before he nodded. “Understood father. As for my last request. I had mentioned lunch dates before. I would of course keep Nathalie and my body guard informed, however, I would like to at least have some days where I have lunch with either my friends, my girlfriend, or both.”

“Very well. In hopes that you find this girl sooner, I will even allow the lunch outings to start tomorrow. Inform Nathalie and your bodyguard if you will be needing lunch made here.” Gabriel finalized. “Is that all you wished to talk about Adrien?”

“Just one last thing father. I’ve narrowed the list of girls down some, mostly girls in my class and in a class down the hall. We have relatively the same schedule as that class other classes get out later than we do so it couldn’t be those, or they have girls I have already excluded from the possibilities.”

“Very good. Keep me informed should you narrow it down more.”

“Of course father. Thank you for your time.” Adrien said before turning and walking out the door. 

A few minutes later Nathalie walked in and looked at her boss a bit shocked. “I trust you heard all of that?” She heard Gabriel say.

“Of course sir.” she answered instantly.

“Make sure Adrien at least has reminders in his phone for his Chinese, Fencing and Piano lessons. As for the girl, I suppose if I akumatize her, my son would be in the cross fires. One more person to avoid isn’t all that difficult.”

“I don’t mean to speak out of turn sir, but is it truly wise to allow Adrien to have such, liberties will all of the akumas you would be sending out?” Nathalie asked.

“Do not question me on how to raise my son. The fact that he waited outside this room for nearly half an hour shows how serious he is about his demands. Perhaps it is more on me that he questions me or his own actions so much. His voice didn’t show it, but his hands shook as he spoke to me. Nervous but determined, I try to bottle that, and the next time my son runs away, he might not come back.” Gabriel said as he turned and stood in front of his wife’s portrait. 

“Of course sir, I meant no disrespect.” Nathalie tried to amend. 

“Inform the cooks that Adrien most likely will not be having lunch here tomorrow. Let us see how things go this week and go from there.”

~Adrien’s room~

“Yes! Way to go Adrien!” Plagg cheered as said teen promptly collapsed on his bed. “Come on kid, you stood up to your father and he agreed to your terms! You should be jumping for joy.” 

“And I will, as soon as my stomach comes out of my throat. That was so nerve wracking. I thought he was going to force me to be home schooled again. Where’s Marinette when I need her?” he said before burying his face in his pillow.

“Helping her parents, sneaking into your room, leaving you a present?” Plagg counted off. 

“What?” Adrien asked as he shot up out of bed to look around. But no one but the laugh kwami was there. “Not funny Plagg.” Adrien said as he threw a pillow at the kwami who fazed right through it.

“Got to try harder than that kid.” Plagg teased some more.

Sighing at his laughing Kwami, Adrien got up to pick up the pillow before noticing something small under the tree. “She did stop by.” Adrien said as he went over and picked up the small green flat present, bound by a black ribbon. Tugging the ribbon loose he pulled it off and opened one side before reaching two fingers in and pulling out something soft. Once it was free of the wrapping, Adrien held the black cloth in his hand, he noticed a card sticking out and that it was actually something like a pocket protector, but soft and flexible.

“What is it?” Plagg asked as he floated next to his hand. Seeing Plagg floating next to it, he noticed that it was a little bigger than the kwami.

“Let’s see if she explains in the note.” Adrien said as he puled the note out and flipped it open with one hand. 

_‘I’m sure you’re wondering what the black thing is. I always carry Tikki with me in my purse, and I figured you have Plagg somewhere in your over shirt or in your bag. If he’s always in your bag, it can be hard to transform in a hurry if you have to take your bag with you. I created this for Plagg, so he can be warm and well hidden in your pocket. You can call it a pocket protector if someone sees it. Since Plagg should be well hidden and out of view when he’s tucked inside. As for your clue, on top of our super jobs, I am the class representative for my class.’_

Adrien smiled and held the little pocket open for Plagg as he floated next to it. “She made it for you Plagg.”

Plagg looked at the little pocket in awe as he moved closer to it. “She… she really made it for me?” He asked confused.

“Yup. Want to try it out?” Adrien asked as he put the black pocket in his inner pocket for the kwami before Plagg flew in and settled into it. “Comfortable.”

Plagg was quiet for a moment before poking his head out of the pocket. “If you don’t marry this girl, you are the biggest idiot I have ever known.” he then dove back in to the pocket and proceeded to take a nap.

“You don’t have to worry about that. I don’t intend to let Marinette go once I have her.”


	15. December 14th

December 14th

When Adrien opened his locker that morning, he was expecting a gift, but not as big as the one that he got. It was rectangle and not any bigger than a note book, but it was wider than one. It was wrapped in white paper with blue snowflakes and a silver ribbon wrapped around it. “How does she have so many different kinds of wrapping paper and ribbon?” He questioned more to himself than anyone else.

“Well she is a designer.” Plagg quietly mumbled from his warm pocket in Adrien’s shirt.

“You really love what Marinette made, don’t you.” He teased the little kwami as he tucked the gift in his bag before grabbing his books and closing his locker.

“You don’t marry her, I will never forgive you.” the kwami tiredly mumbled before going silent, most likely back to sleep.

He could only shake his head with a smile before heading up to the classroom. It was no surprise that Marinette was already in her seat working on something in her design book. She always had some kind of idea in her head and it always amazed him how she came up with them. “Morning Marinette.” He greeted, startling the girl from her focused trance on her sketch.

“Morning Adrien.” She greeted back with a small smile and light blush.

“Working on something new?” He asked, placing his bag down next to his seat.

“Kind of, I’ve been playing with an idea for a while and I think I found a way to make it work. How was the rest of your weekend after you left on Saturday?” She asked, closing her book and giving him her full attention.

A wide grin came to his face at the question. “Actually, that leads me to a question I have for you.”

“What kind of question?!” Alya asked as she popped but between them with a wide grin. Nino could be seen off to the side shaking his head.

“A question I was going to ask you and Nino as well. What are you doing for lunch?” He asked, gaining confused looks from his friends.

“Are… are you inviting us over for lunch?” Nino asked hesitantly. “You know your old man hates me, right?”

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh at his friend. “I’m inviting you to lunch, but not at my house.” he explained.

“But….” Alya said a little shocked and confused as to what that could mean.

“Wait.” Marinette spoke up finally. “Are you telling us you don’t have to go home for lunch?”

“I had a rather long, unscheduled talk with my father about allowing me to make my own decisions on some life choices and gave him a rather good argument. So, I now have permission to go on more outings, and have lunch where ever I want. Diet guidelines apply but a minor formality. Which means, I would love it if we could have lunch together today.”

It was so quiet for a moment before Nino jumped past his girlfriend to hug his best bro. “Yes! My man is free! Free I tell you!” he cheered.

“I’ll still have to tell Nathalie and my driver if I’m eating out or not, and where. Plus Gorilla is still going to shadow me, but otherwise, as long as my grades stay perfect, I have more freedom than before.” Adrien corrected.

“That’s still better than what you had before, Adrien.” Alya said with a smile as she sat down next to a grinning Marinette.

“We’re all happy for you. If you want, we can all eat over at my place. Mom is making stew I can text her and tell her we’re all coming over.” Marinette suggested.

“Yes! Fresh baked goods and Cheng stew? Count me in!” Alya cheered as she wrapped an arm over her BFF’s shoulders.

“Awesome! We are so in. Text Nathalie and Gorilla now before class starts!” Nino told Adrien quickly.

Three respectable texts later and the four friends were happily anticipating the delicious lunch they were sure to have.

~Lunch At Marinette’s~

“This is so good. Thank you Mrs. Cheng!” Nino said as he took another spoonful of veggies and meat.

“You’re very welcome. I’m so glad you could have lunch together. I don’t think I have ever seen Adrien around lunch time.” She mentioned as she cleaned the kitchen counter.

“I had a talk with my father and he’s allowed me to have more freedom when it comes to choices I make for myself. Like lunch or outings.” the blond explained before ripping off a piece of bread and dipping it in the stew.

Giggling could be heard from Marinette as Adrien took the piece of bread and popped it in his mouth. “What?” he asked after he swallowed. 

“I’m just glad grandpa didn’t see you do that.” she said as she calmed down from her laughter.

“Why?” Alya and Nino asked a little confused.

“Because that’s not how you taste test bread.” she explained, gaining some laughter from her mother and Adrien.

“At least it wasn’t jam.” Sabine and the blond said together making all three laugh a little harder.

“I feel like we missed something.” Alya whispered to Nino.

“Yeah, a big something.” Nino agreed.

Once the three calmed down, they went back to their meals, while Sabine spoke up. “That reminds me, Marinette. You know your grandparents are coming for Noel this year, did you need help looking for a gift for them?” she asked.

“No, mom. I already did all of my shopping and wrapping.” Marinette said with a wide grin.

“Even for Uncle Wang Cheng?” she asked with a sly smile.

Marinette’s spoon dropped to the table with a clatter before she spun around to look at her mother. “Great Uncle Cheng is coming?” she asked very surprised.

“Yes, he wanted to know what Noel was all about so I invited him to join us this year.” Sabine explained with a smile.

“Wait, this is the guy that made the soup that is featured at the hotel my mom works at, right?” Alya asked.

“The same one that won, ‘Worlds Greatest Chef’?” Nino added.

“Yeah, Cheng Shifu is a really nice guy. You see only about one percent of Chinese people celebrate Noel. He must want to come and see what the holiday is all about with family that actually celebrates it.” Adrien explained.

“We can teach him caroling songs and cookies...” Marinette let out a gasp.

“She’s excited.” Alya laughed at her friend.

“I can teach him how to make fruit cake!” she squealed nearly jumping in her seat.

“I’m sure Cheng Shifu would really enjoy that Marinette.” Adrien said as the girl calmed down. “And this time there won’t be anyone around to ruin the recipe.” 

She giggled at the memory. “Yeah.” They went back to idle chatter as they finished their lunch.

~Later that evening~

Adrien sat at his desk looking at the wrapped gift. “Are you going to stare at it all day or are you actually going to open it?” Plagg asked as he munched on a piece of Camembert cheese.

“Maybe I should tell her I know.” He muttered as he looked the present over.

“And miss getting showered in gifts?” Plagg asked in shock.

“It isn’t about the gifts Plagg. It’s about Marinette. She’s going through all of this trouble for me and I’m not doing anything in return. I just doesn’t feel right.” Adrien explained.

“Hey, look at tit this way. It’s just like fighting an akuma.” Plagg said a little too enthusiastically.

Adrien groaned. “Plagg, it is not like fighting an akuma. I am protector and decoy while Ladybug is plans and savior. We have our roles and we work well that way. But Marinette going out of her way to give me all of these… it just…”

“Then do something about it. What’s that old song people play this time of year about a bird in a tree and men leaping while woman are dancing?” Plagg asked.

The teen looked at him confused for a moment before raising an eyebrow. “You mean the twelve days of Christmas? Its a song that was started because of how many days it took the wise men to get to the manger after Jesus was born. It’s a fun song based on something religious.”

“That one! Be like that guy who sent all the birds and people jumping and dancing to the girl he loves.” Plagg explained.

“I don’t think my feather allergy would appreciate all of the birds involved. Thanks but no thanks.” He denied.

“It doesn’t have to be exactly like the song kid. Just one of something and then the next day its two… do you get it?” 

The teen thought about it for a few minutes before smiling. “That actually isn’t such a bad idea, Plagg.”

“Great! Now open that present so we can see what she got me.. I mean you.” the kwami quickly corrected.

Adrien gave him a sly look before pulling on the ribbon and taking the wrapping off. In his hands he held a book. A book that was titled, ‘For Boys Only: The Biggest, Baddest Book Ever’. “Um…”

“She got you a book?” Plagg whined.

Adrien opened the cover and a piece of paper fell out. Picking it up he smiled as he read what the next clue was.

_‘I hope this book comes in handy. We never know what Hawkmoth will throw our way. This book with hopefully help you be less reckless during battles. From knowing how to get yourself untied to emergency landing an airplane. Hopefully that one will never come up, but we never know. As for your clue today, I tend to be a little too excited or freak out over something I think is a major deal. But I have tried to get better at not doing so lately. Sometimes it works, and sometimes it doesn’t.’_

“Looks like Chat Noir has homework now.” Adrien said, teasing his kwami.

“Noooooooo!” Plagg cried as he ran for the dirty socks in the hamper.


	16. December 15th

December 15th

With his newest gift tucked away in his bag, Adrien headed for the school Library. Plagg had a point about doing something for Marinette in turn of all the gifts she has been giving him. The song ‘Twelve Days of Christmas’ is based from the three kings journey to the manger, but to the best of his knowledge neither of their families were highly religious. Sure the celebrated Noel, but for the family aspect, not the religious one. So would it really be alright to do something like twelve days of gifts for her? She was doing twenty five for him. Granted she was also trying to get him to guess that she’s Ladybug which he figured out within the first week, but still. Twelve gifts just didn’t seem like it was enough.

“Are you alright Adrien?” a voice called next to him. Looking up, he saw Nathaniel standing ext to him with his book to his chest, as if protecting the contents from prying eyes.

“Hey Nathaniel. I’m just trying to figure something out.” he explained.

“Maybe I could help?” he said taking a seat next to his friend. “What seems to be on your mind?” 

Adrien thought of the best way to approach this conversation without going into too much detail. “Hypothetically, if someone gave you a gift a day up to Noel and you didn’t know who they were but wanted to return the favor, how could you do so in say… twelve days?” he asked

Nathaniel looked at him a little surprised. Before thinking about it. It was quiet in the library as the news played quietly behind the librarian. “Well,” Nathaniel said finally. “If you want to use the theme of twelve days, doing the number of gifts of that day would be about seventy-eight. More than double the gifts you would receive most likely. But that might be going a little over board.”

“What if she’s really special?” Adrien muttered, looking at the desk in thought.

Nathaniel eyed the boy for a moment. “I thought we were talking Hypothetical?” he saw the blond blush before smiling. “It isn’t hypothetical at all, is it? Who is she? Kagami?” Adrien was quiet for a moment before muttering something under his breath. “Come on Adrien, I can’t help you if I don’t know who it is.”

The blond teen eyed the red head with a slight sympathetic look before answering. “Marinette.” he said quietly. The red head’s eyes widened at the name before looking away to process that information. “Please don’t tell anyone. I don’t want to scare her away and she’s finally opening up to me, and I’ve realized I’ve liked her for a long time…” He was about to continue his long winded rant when Nathaniel stopped him.

“It’s okay, Adrien. I won’t tell anyone. It just surprised me that you finally fell for her charms as well. Thanks to Chloe, everyone knew I had a crush on Marinette a while back, but it was just a crush and I got over it. She’s a great friend and if a crush lasts longer than a few months then you really do like that person. But, I’m curious. What made you realize that you liked her more than a friend?”

Adrien was quiet for a little bit before a love sick smile came to his face. “She’s absolutely amazing. So kind and considerate. She tries so hard to make sure everyone is happy and barely takes time for herself. She has such great designs and so creative. I could watch her draw all day and never get bored. She’s like this beacon of light that brightens up a room when she walks in.”

“I’m going to stop you right there. I get it.” Nathaniel said as he holds up a hand to stop his friend. “You are so past the crush phase. How long have you been hiding this from everyone?” he asked, more concerned for his friend for bottling such emotions up than expressing them.

The blond rubbed the back of his head for a moment before sheepishly answering. “Actually, I realized I was denying my feelings for her only recently. It kind of hit me all at once and well…” he trailed off as he tired to put into words what he wanted to say. “I want to do something for her to express how much I care about her.”

Nathaniel eyed the model for a moment more before smiling once more. “Well, I think the first step in all of this is saying the L word, if not to her than at least to yourself when you talk about her. It will make it easier when you actually tell her.”

“I…” he paused as he tried to picture her sitting across from him with that beautiful smile that she has been giving him lately. “I love her.” the love sick look was back on his face. “I really love her.”

“And you have now made it passed step one. Next will be making that big romantic gesture. So what are you going to do?” he asked.

“While money isn’t a problem, she wouldn’t want me to overly spend on her. It’s not in her nature.” Adrien stated to which Nathaniel agreed. “But I do want to do something big, to show her how much I love and care about her.”

“You could always give her a ring.” Nathaniel said off handed. It was more of a joke but the look on Adrien’s face said more than he wanted it to. “I’m kidding!” He said quickly. “For all of our sake's, please do buy her a wedding ring. Chloe will never let it die and we all know that Lila has a thing for you.”

A scowl crossed Adrien’s face at the mention of the Italian girl. “Frankly, I would get the ring just to get Lila off my back.”

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow at him, surprised. “Did something happen between you two or something?” he asked.

The blond looked around to see if anyone was listening, considering more people have come and gone from the library in the time that they had been talking. “I would rather not say what, but I am very sure that Lila will not be at many if any of my photo shoots anymore. I can’t do anything about school but a restraining order has crossed my mind.” He said vaguely. 

The red head’s jaw dropped. A restraining order was a big deal, what had actually happened? “A restraining order? What… but why… huh?” he asked dumb founded. “I mean, I get Marinette doesn’t like her for some reason and tries to say she’s a liar. But just because she doesn’t like her, doesn’t mean you don’t.”

“Oh, it’s not because of Marinette. Even with Lila trying to get Marinette expelled.” The red head cut him off.

“Wait a minute. Lila didn’t try to get her expelled. Her disease caused her to think that Marinette was to blame for a few things and apologized for the misunderstanding.”

“What was that disease called again?” Adrien asked curiously.

“I don’t remember, but I bet Alya knows.” he said as he thought about it.

“We can ask her later, right now I want to think of what I can do for Marinette.” Adrien said changing the subject back to his gift problem.

“Jewelry could be one thing, but that can be expensive depending on where you go. Plus you already pointed out that Marinette isn’t all about money. So…” the two thought about it some more before Nathaniel came up with an idea. “What if you…” He looked around quickly, seeing a lot of people and decided to write it down for him. “Do this… you can tweak it so that it’s to your liking but the idea is all the same.”

Adrien read it over before a wide grin came to his face. “That’s a brilliant idea! Not overly expensive and definitely something she would love. Thanks Nathaniel!”

“No problem. Just don’t go breaking her heart. Alya will not care if you are a model or not. She will mess you up. And I’m pretty sure you need your face.” he teased.

“If I ever break her heart, Alya can do whatever torturous thing she wants to me. I’ll be dead inside anyways.” Adrien explained in agreement.

“That is scary dark.” Nathaniel said scooting his chair back. “But on that cheery note, we better get to class. It’s almost time for class to start.”

“Right. Thanks again Nath. I really do appreciate it.” The blond said patting the other teen on the shoulder.

He smiled at the nickname before nodding. “Any time, dude.” with that, the two headed off to class feeling as though their friendship grew just a little more.

~Lunch~

Adrien had opted to go out somewhere, for lunch. There was a nice Japanese place around the corner from the school and he had offered to treat Nino since the girls had left them behind. “So?” Nino asked now that it was just the two of them.

The blond raised an eyebrow, “So what?” he asked a bit confused.

“Come on man, tell me what you plan to do with this list I’m giving you. What do you have planned for Marinette?” he asked enthusiastically.

Adrien stopped and gave Nino a look, to which the boy stopped and gave an innocent smile. After a rather pregnant pause, “Are you the one asking, or Alya?” he questioned.

Nino was quiet for a little too long. “Me?”

“Alya. So my answer to you is… It’s a secret.” he teased before continuing down the road. His best friend following behind looking slightly dejected. 

“Come on man, if I don’t give her something she’s just going to start hounding you.” Nino whined.

“I did give you something. The list and the fact that its a secret. I don’t want Alya to know. She’s going to spy on us and the last thing I need is an audience when I profess my undying love to the girl of my dreams.” he said with a sigh.

Nino just stared at him for a moment. “Dude.”

“What?” he asked back as if he said something weird.

“Okay, you need to back up for a minute.” Nino said as they entered the restaurant. “You said you liked Marinette, and that you knew about her crush on you. Where did this ‘undying love to the girl of your dreams’ thing come from?”

Adrien didn’t answer him as they looked at the menu and ordered. Once the waiter was gone with their orders Nino leaned forward, awaiting an answer. Unable to take the staring any longer Adrien caved, slightly. “Fine, so I may have liked Marinette longer than I let on.”

Nino gave him a look. “How much longer?” he asked leaning back in his seat and folding his arms.

Adrien scratched the back of his head before answering. “Second day of school, last year?” he said hesitantly.

“Dude! You knew I had a crush on Marinette when you did and you still tried to help me get with her?” he paused for a moment. “Is that why you sounded so sincere when you said ‘I love you, Marinette’?”

“Okay, I think I should explain better.” Nino cut him off.

“Please do. My brain is starting to hurt.”

“I liked her then, but I didn’t know I liked her until recently. I didn’t realize how much I… love Marinette until maybe a week or two ago.” he explained. “I realized all the times I admired her for being so brave and caring and helping others, I was slowly falling in love with her. Who wouldn’t? Both you and Nathaniel have had crushes on her.”

“Not to mention Luka.” Nino muttered before slapping a hand to his mouth.

“What?” Adrien asked, a slight panic in his voice.

Nino rubbed the back of his head at his blunder. “I suppose it isn’t a secret.” he said hesitantly. “Luka’s liked Marinette for a while. He’s wanted to ask her out, but hasn’t because he knows how she feels about you. He knows that she needs to sort out her feelings before he can even try to ask her out. You really don’t have anything to worry about, I promise.” he tried to assure him.

“I guess it’s a good thing I figured out how I feel about her then.” He said though internally he added.

**‘Now I really need to make sure everything works out the way I want it too. With both plans.’**

“And once you tell Marinette, you really won’t have anything to worry about. Except for maybe Alya if you ever screw up.” Nino added half joking.

Adrien smiled at that. “No worries Nino, I’d be dead inside by the time she got her hands on me.”

Nino couldn’t help but stare at his best bud as their food was placed in front of them. Once the waiter had left, he spoke up. “That is really dark dude.”

“So I’ve been told.” 

~Marinette’s~ 

“I’m telling you girl, he’s planning something!” Alya insisted. “Nino doesn’t make a mix for just anyone for free. He’s helping Adrien with something and I’m betting it’s for you!” 

“Alya. Even if it is for me, you still don’t know for sure. Please don’t jump to conclusions like I tend to do. Remember what happened when you thought Chloe was Ladybug?” Marinette said as she place her notebook into her bag. They were getting ready to head back to school after lunch break.

“That’s completely different!” Alya protested. At least until Marinette gave her a look that said she wasn’t buying it. “Okay, fine. I might be jumping a little. But Nino still made a mix of songs for you. Explain that!”

“Gee, Alya. I wonder if it might be a gift for Noel? Maybe he was planning on giving us all gifts and that one is mine?” She hypothesized. 

Alya went quiet for a minute as she thought about it. “Oh. I guess that would be a good reason.” she said slumping a little. “But what if you’re wrong and it is from Adrien?”

“We won’t know until either one gives it to me. Please don’t get my hopes up, Alya. I really am trying to keep a level head around him. So far it’s working. I barely stutter and I can look him in the eye without swooning.” She explained. Though mentally, she added.

**‘Plus it helps to remember he’s my pun loving, dorky crime fighting partner too.’**

“Fine. Noel is n days away after all. Is your family doing the yule logs again this year?” she asked, changing the subject. 

“Of course. Just like we do every year.” 

~That Night at Adrien’s~

“Plagg! Plagg! Give it back!” Adrien said chasing his kwami around the room.

“No way! You already know who she is, you don’t need this one.” Plagg said holding the gift in his paws and floating near the second level of Adrien’s room.

“Plagg, if I have to transform to get Marinette’s gift back, you won’t have Camembert until after the Chinese New Year! That is in February!”

“You can’t deny me my gooiness!” Plagg protested.

“Then give me the gift. Please.” Adrien said frustrated.

The kwami looked at the gift and held it to his head before letting go and allowing it to fall right into Adrien’s hands. “Here.” he said sadly.

Pulling on the green ribbon, Adrien pulled back the red paper and saw something black in it. Pulling the item out he noticed a note in the gap between the two items. Opening the note he read,

_‘Hard to believe it’s only ten days until Noel. Though it may not get very cold here, it still gets chilly. I hope these keep you warm when you need them. As for your clue… Someone framed me for somethings at school and I got in a lot of trouble for the things I didn’t do. Then the person who framed me, told another lie to keep me in school. I can’t think of a reason they would do that except for maybe something you said or did. Did you save me once again Kitty?’_

“I absolutely saved you from getting expelled from school because Lila tried to frame you.” he answered. He tucked the note away in the drawer with the others because looking at the finger-less gloves that Marinette made him. They were soft and wouldn’t make his hands sweat. “Once again she amazes me.”

Plagg dived and snatched one of the gloves before diving under the couch cushions with it. “Gotcha!”

“Plagg! You have the hat you can sleep in, give me back my glove!” Adrien said diving over the side of the couch to get at the kwami.


	17. December 16th

December 16th 

Adrien sat in his seat with a sigh. Glancing down at his bag for a moment he scowled before wiping the look from his face and glancing at his history book once again. Plagg had immediately taken the most recent present from under his desk and buried it deep in his bag. What ever it was, must have been soft because Plagg was curled on top of it. He was going to have a hard time getting it away from that little cat.

“What’s with the long face, dude?” Nino asked as he sat down next to him. “You’re not still thinking about what I said yesterday, are you?”

“No Nino. I know I don’t have anything to worry about. Just thinking about other stuff.” The blond assured him with a small smile.

“This has to do with what you plan to do with thdm hmmgrahm.” Adrien covered his mouth as he looked to see how many of his classmates were close by or possibly listening. He felt a tap on his hand before he met Nino’s eyes. The teen didn’t look to happy at being stifled. He let him go with an apologetic look.

“Sorry, I don’t want word getting around is all. The less people that know the safer it will be.”

Nino sadly nodded. “I get it. Sorry, dude. So what are you thinking so hard about?”

“Plans.” He said with a smile.

“You mean plans with me, right Adrikins?” Chloe said as she stopped in front of his desk.

“No, and I won’t say it again Chloe. You need to stop calling me that stupid nickname.” He said scowling at the blond. Nino raised an eye brow as he saw the rather angry look on his friends face. Something that isn’t normally seen.

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re still upset about that baker…” A slam on the desk brought attention to the male blond as everyone went quiet. 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Bourgeois. I don’t care who your dad is, or what you try to say about other people to bring them down. Its cruel to make others feel bad about themselves. All you’re doing is helping Hawkmoth turn people into Akuma victims. Your words once turned your own friend into one of those said victims. I told you I won’t be your friend until you take a look at yourself and figure out what the real problem is. I meant it. You apparently still don’t know what that is since your continue to belittle others to make yourself feel better.” He ranted at her.

Everyone was quiet as they awaited what the girl was going to do. No one had seen Marinette and Alya walk in when Adrien had slammed his hand on the desk and stood up. Chloe on the other hand glared at her oldest friend. “You don’t know anything about school life Adrikins. Dupain-Cheng has…”

“Been nothing but helpful, understanding, and kind!” Adrien shot at her, cutting her off again.

“Please! She does that to make everyone like her. She purposely falls to make people feel sorry for her and can’t even stick up for herself. She’s so pathetic.” Chloe shot back.

“And who’s the one that belittles others, putting gum on their seat, calling the fire department on false claims, pointing fingers, and threatening the principle with a phone call to your father? While Marinette may be clumsy at times, she admits her flaw and tries to make up for it. Where as you run to your father because you broke a nail! Get over yourself!” He all but screamed at her.

“What is going on in here?!” Ms. Bustier asked as she walked in and saw Chloe and Adrien glaring at each other.

“It’s okay Ms. Bustier. It was just a small disagreement that has settled now.” Marinette said as she walked closer to Adrien and Chloe. “Right?” she asked the two hesitantly.

“Yeah. Sorry for getting so loud Ms. Bustier.” Adrien said as he sat back down. Chloe said nothing as she turned and sat down in her own seat. Marinette gave Adrien a small smile before moving to sit down at her seat.

“Very well. Open your books to 372 and we’ll get started.” She said before moving to the black board.

~Lunch~

“You alright, Dude? You really blew up at Chloe today.” Kim said as the boys sat around a bench in the court yard after they came back from eating.

“I think so. Chloe has gotten to… to…” He clenched his fists at the thought of his oldest friend disrespecting his princess.

“Quite the contrary, Adrien. This is normal Chloe behavior since she and Marinette have been in the same class for five years in a row now. If my calculations are correct, the only other people that have been in the same class for just as long are Sabrina and Nino.”

“Sabrina follows Chloe around like a puppy. So I suppose Nino would not only know best, but might be able to shed some light on the whole Chloe and Marinette situation?” Nathaniel asked hesitantly.

All of the guys turned to the teen sitting next to the rather angry blond. “I don’t really remember much. It was five years ago.” Nino tried to reason, but the boys still waited for some kind of answer. “Look, all I remember is Marinette and Chloe getting into some argument over something and then the next day Chloe was tripping Marinette and laughing at her. It went on for the rest of the year and into the following years until Marinette met Alya and she finally stood up for herself. That’s all I remember, I swear!” He said holding his hands up in surrender.

They all sighed before Ivan spoke up. “Think Alya knows?”

“There is a 50/50 chance of that being a possibility. Either Alya was curious enough about why Chloe was mean to her to begin with, or she blows it off as Chloe being stuck up to everyone and likes to pray on the weak.” Max reasoned.

“But Marinette isn’t weak!” Adrien shot back still angry.

“We aren’t saying she is, man. We know how Marinette has put Chloe in her place on her own. But two years ago, she didn’t speak up for herself or show off her designs like she does now. We knew very little about Marinette before Alya brought her out of her shell.” Nino said reassuringly. 

“Chloe can be really mean at times, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t know how to be nice. If she didn’t, Sabrina wouldn’t still hang out with her.” Kim pointed out.

Adrien looked at Kim for a minute. “Kim I think you need an example of how Chloe works. Max, mind if I use you in my example?” he asked his genius friend.

“Certainly.” he agree.

“Hey Max, If you do my math homework for me I’ll let you borrow the newest version of Ultimate Mecha Strike IV.”

“Would you really?” Max said playing along.

“Wait… I’ve asked Max to help me with my own math. Why would he do yours just to borrow a game?” Kim asked.

“That was the point, dude.” Nino said. And realized he had to explain. “Adrien said something that would interest Max. Like Chloe does to Sabrina. Instead of using a video game, Chloe uses fashion accessories that Sabrina would like and allows her to borrow them. And in return Chloe’s homework is done for her.”

“So Chloe bribes Sabrina to be her friend?” Kim asked starting to understand.

“Yes!” the rest of the boys said unanimously. Kim answered with an ‘o’ shape with his mouth.

The bell rang signaling that students should be heading to their classrooms. “Come on guys. We have to head to class.” Adrien said, grabbing his bag and walking up the stairs with Nino beside him.

~Agreste’s that night~

Adrien couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Looking at the newest gift in his hands, he was filled with absolute joy. His lovely Lady, his Princess hand made him a shirt with a cat pun! The shirt was black with a set of green cat eyes in the middle and just above the eyes read, ‘I’m so fur-tunate’

“Now she’s just spoiling you.” Plagg whined as he floated above him. The little kwami had a scowl on his face because he couldn’t easily steal the shirt like he had the glove. She always made such soft things, mostly just for Adrien.

“Don’t be like that Plagg. She made you that hide away pocket for my shirt, didn’t she?” he teased. The kwami said nothing nothing as he flew off to eat more of his cheese. Shaking his head teasingly at his little friend, he picked up the card that had been folded into the shirt.

_‘Yes, I made a pun, just for you. I hope you enjoy it. As for your clue. I suppose I should start off with, I don’t hate it when you pun during battle. That is not an invite to pun more. I wasn’t kidding when I said your comedic timing needs work. Half the time you pun, I get distracted. And that leads to the battle taking longer. But I wouldn’t change you for anything. I’ve heard you pun in your civilian form too. I’ve even giggled because it was not only funny but it was timed right. If you can do that during battles, we might have more time to just be us. And not fight some victim that was angry or upset about something.’_

He smiled softly at the note before putting it in the drawer with the others. “I will do my best, but I can’t promise it will work, M’Lady.” he said before turning the shirt inside out, and into the laundry to be washed. Sitting down at his desk he got to work on his homework and left the hat out for Plagg to sleep on when he decided to stop moping about.


	18. December 17th

December 17th

Ladybug dodged another flying piece of coal that was headed her way. Chat was on the opposite roof trying to get the bag away from the akuma victim. The bag that the akuma was currently getting the coal from to throw at her. “Hey old king coal!” she called out as she swung to another roof to avoid more coal. “You’re not a very merry old soul! Why don’t we sit down and talk about it?” She dodged another piece just as Chat called out his power. 

“Cataclysm!” he touched the bag and made it disintegrate. While the akuma was distracted, Ladybug wrapped him up in the red and black spotted ribbon she was given as a lucky charm.

“I am scrooge! Christmas is a horrible time of year! Untie me at once you ungrateful little brats! Wasting your time, jumping around when you should be in school getting an education!” the akuma in the top hat yelled at them.

“Well done, Ladybug. I believe this is just what you need.” Chat Noir said as he took the top hat off the old man’s head.

“Why thank you, Chat Noir.” she took the hat and removed the odd looking button from the band and crushed it in her hand. The little akuma butterfly flew out and tried to get away. “No more evil-doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize.” she said spinning her yo-yo and catching the bug before it got too far. “Gotcha, Bye-bye little butterfly.” Taking the ribbon off of the old man, who returned to normal, she threw it into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

As the ladybugs flew over the city, people that had been frozen in place like black statues, returned to normal. “Pound it!” the team said together before Ladybugs earrings beeped at her, warning her that she only had two minutes left. 

“I have to get going, can you make sure this gentleman makes it down safely?” she asked her partner as she turned to leave.

“Of course, M’Lady. Until we meet again.” he said with a slight bow. Once she was out of sight he helped the old man to the ground where emergency personnel weer waiting. Once he was in safe hands he gave them a salute before jumping off to return to school.

~At School~

“Can you believe that Hawkmoth actually found a ‘scrooge’ to turn into an akuma?” Alya asked as she looked over the video she got during lunch break.

“What I can’t believe is that I got turned into a coal statue while you were off getting footage.” Marinette fake whined at her friend.

“I’m sorry you got hit girl. But Ladybug and Chat Noir did save the day, as always.” she said as she showed the screen with the ladybugs turning everyone back to normal.

“Still, upside is that evening lessons are cut short because of the akuma.” Marinette pointed out, seeming to sound more chipper.

“Speaking of, what are you doing this weekend?” she asked as she put her phone away.

“Nothing much, a few projects I’m working on, that’s about it. Why?”

“Seeing as vacation starts Saturday, I was thinking we could have a sleep over, at your place. This way we don’t have to deal with my sisters asking about what Santa is bringing them this year.” Alya groaned.

Marinette giggled at her before answering. “I’ll have to check with my parents, you might get stuck working in the bakery instead of hanging out and watching movies.”

Alya joined in the laugh. “One of two evils, be asked a million questions about what Santa might bring, or be surrounded by delicious baked good that I can’t eat. That is a hard choice.”

The two laughed heartily as they made it to their classroom. “I’ll tell you what they say later tonight.” Marinette assured her as they sat down. Adrien and Nino were the last to arrive before the teacher walked in behind them and started the lesson.

~Agreste’s~

Adrien walked into his room, carrying his fencing bag and looking a bit more tired than usual. “Cheer up kid, you still have that gift from Marinette.” Plagg reminded him before hearing something and zipping inside his outer shirt. 

Adrien was only confused for a moment before a knock came to his door. “Come in.” he called as he put his bag down and faced who ever walked through his doorway. But he was surprised when it was someone he never thought it would be. “Father.”

“Hello Adrien. Considering you have come to me the past two times this month, I thought it polite to come to you. May we sit?” Gabriel asked as he indicated to the couch.

“Of course, father.” Adrien said leading the way to the couch and allowing his father to sit first. “Was there anything specific you wished to speak to me about?”

“I know last year I wasn’t the best around this time of year. I do want to apologize now, if I seem distant or absent the closer we get to Noel. It’s just that…” he trailed off.

“I understand father. It is very hard without her here. I understand that you may need more time to be around people this time of year. I think the main reason I ran last year was not only were you avoiding me, but I was all alone in this room. No one to talk to and no reason to be happy.”

Gabriel nodded. “Yes, I can see that now. Which leads me to another reason I wanted to speak with you. The girl, leaving you the ornaments. Have you discovered who it is yet?”

Adrien hesitated for a moment, unsure if it was safe to tell his father that it was Marinette. So he went with a safer option. “I have narrowed it down to three girls. One from my class and two from another one. Though my gut tells me that it might be the girl from my class.”

Gabriel nodded at that. “It is always smart to follow your instincts. They will never lead you wrong.” he started to explain. “When I meet someone, often a first impression is important. But it is also important to remember that people tend to act a certain way to impress others or to leave an impression. That is when you need to follow your instincts, or gut feeling, and know if they are trying to play into your good graces, or being sincere.”

“I will keep that in mind. I hope to be able to tell you who it is by tomorrow, before school is out for the holiday.” Adrien said, leading them into an awkward silence.

Neither really knew what to say after that so Gabriel started to stand. “I believe that was all I wanted to…” he paused in his tracks as he looked over and saw the tree of ornaments and star on top. “What an interesting display.” he said walking over to it. “These are all of the ornaments she has given you?”

“Yes father. Including the tree and the star on top.” Adrien explained as he followed his father over to his desk where the tree stood. “In the letter with the tree she said that the ornaments represented important people in her life.”

Gabriel examined the ornaments one by one. Taking each in as he looked them over. “The girl in your class, the one you said your gut is telling you it might be. Does she live in a bakery or have someone who is a baker in the family?”

“Yes.” He reluctantly answered. Though he kept his tone even to not give away that he was trying to hide the name from his father.

Gabriel was quiet for a moment more, still admiring the pieces before heading towards the door. “I hope you will invite Ms. Dupain-Cheng and her family over for at least dinner some time during break. It would be interesting to see how she got so interested in fashion, while her parents own a Boulangerie Patisserie.” he finished, closing the door behind him.

His heart was beating so fast that he couldn’t even hear Plagg calling his name because the blood was rushing in his ears so fast. But the sharp pain in his hand woke him as he glared that the kwami while cradling the injured appendage. “Did you really need to bite me?” he asked the little black cat kwami before inspecting his hand to see if there were any marks left.

“I had to get your attention some how! I’ve been saying your name for five minutes.” he whined in defense.

“Okay, I’m sorry Plagg. Father just surprised me that he figured out that it was Marinette so quickly.” He explained as he turned to the tree and sighed. “Though I suppose it really shouldn’t be a surprise. Anyone who knows her, could tell that all these ornaments point to Marinette.”

“Exactly kid.” he nodded.

“Then why do I feel the need to wrap her in my arms and hide her from my father?” he asked, looking at his hands, clenching them. “It’s like…”

“Like you realize your father is a bit crazy and you don’t want him taking the love of your life away from you because he will disapprove of her? Didn’t you already give your father the whole talk about being able to judge the good and bad people and that you wouldn’t be with someone that you knew would be a bad influence?” Plagg asked as he flew next to Adrien with a piece of Camembert in his paws.

“Yeah, doesn’t stop the feeling that I need to keep her at arms length from my father.” he said. “Prefurably behind me, so he can’t hurt her.” he punned.

Plagg was quiet for a moment before answering. “That actually might be a little side effect of the miraculous.”

“You mean like the fact I can purr?” he said eyeing the kwami.

“Right!” Plagg said excitedly before pausing. “Wait… that’s only transformed.”

“I’ve woken up, hearing myself purr Plagg. It’s not just transformed.” he said folding his arms.

The little kwami smiled before flying over to Adrien’s bag and taking out the gift. “Hey! You still have to open this one!” he said throwing it to Adrien, who caught it with one hand.

“You aren’t out of talking about this Plagg.” he said taking the silver ribbon off and opening the black paper. Inside was a jewelry box. Just the right size for a ring or earrings. “She, got me jewelry?” he asked more confused then ever.

“Well she does seem to wear the pants in the relationship.” Plagg teased. Only to be hit moments later by a pillow that he didn’t see coming. “Ow.”

He tentatively opened the box, and was shocked by what was inside. “Did she… make these?” he asked in awe. Inside the velvet box, were a set of cufflinks. But not just any kind of cufflink, these were silver cufflinks with black cats with green eyes. In the top of the box was a folded note, and behind the note, were another set of cufflinks. These ones were also silver, but had ladybugs on them instead. Taking the note and setting the box down he read what she had to say.

_‘I realized I never gave you an actual gift on the first of December, so today you get two gifts. Thankfully they are the same thing with different designs. And yes, I did make them. As for your clue, because you already know I make things. I want to apologize to you. I lied to you about all the pictures in my room of you. I told you it was because I was a fan and I liked fashion, that isn’t true. I’ve had the biggest crush on you but I know for sure that I really just have fallen deeply in love with you. I hope you figure out who I am soon.’_

“If I didn’t know it was her before, I do now. That clue is so straight forward, I could draw a line from me to her.” he said with a light laugh.

“So shiny.” Plagg said in awe before going for the cufflinks.

Adrien slammed his hand down on the box and whisked it out of the kwami’s reach. “No, we are not dealing with you losing these like how we had the whole Rodger Cop akuma because you went after Chloe’s bracelet!” he scolded.

“Aw, man. And here I thought you let me do what I want.”

“Aside from losing something or unintentionally causing an akuma, then yes. You can do what you want.”

“No fair you get all the good stuff.” Plagg whined. 

“You want to sleep on the hat?” he asked taking the hat out of a different drawer after putting the note away with the others. Without a word Plagg dove for the hat and curled up in the folds before taking a nap. “Enjoy buddy.”

~Marinette’s~

After talking to her parents they happily agreed to Alya coming over Saturday afternoon to spend the night. Marinette made her way up to her room to call Alya and tell her the good news. At least until Tikki pointed something out to her. “Marinette, What about Adrien’s gift for Sunday? You and Alya usually spend the whole day together after a sleep over.”

Marinette stopped in her tracks and looked at her little kwami. “Oh, Tikki. I hadn’t thought about that.” She thought about it for a moment before she had an idea. “What if I give it to him when Alya is asleep. Sneak into his room and drop it off next to the tree?” She wondered.

“And what if Alya wakes up while you’re gone and wonders where you are?” Tikki asked, paws on her little hips.

“It will be fine, Tikki. We’ll talk and watch a movie. I’ll wait for her to fall asleep, and act like I’m going to the bathroom before transforming. Then I’ll run the gift to Adrien and get back without anyone even noticing.” she assured her little kwami.

Sighing, knowing there was no talking her out of the idea now that it was in her head, she nodded. “Alright Marinette. Just be careful. You don’t want your identity to be compromised by anyone other than Adrien.”

“I know, Tikki. No need to worry.” She agreed before taking out her phone and calling up Alya to tell her the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if i scared anyone with Gabriel actually acting like a father. I kind of scared my self too.


	19. December 18th

December 18th

“Man, why do we have to come in tomorrow?” Nino whined as the group of four trudged up the stairs to their classroom. “It’s the holiday!”

“Well, if Hawkmoth didn’t transform so many people with his akumas, we wouldn’t have to make up classes on Saturday.” Alya reminded him with a pout.

“At least tomorrow is only a half day and we can stay home after lunch break.” Marinette said, trying to cheer them up.

“Except for those with extra curricular activities, such as fencing.” Adrien pointed out.

“Wait, I thought D’Argencourt canceled Saturday practice because of some family thing he was going to for the holidays?” Nino asked a bit confused.

“Originally, that was the idea. But apparently his nephew got sick and the family doesn’t want it getting around so they canceled on him for his own safety.” Adrien explained sadly.

“Man, not fair! The kid gets to stay home and we still have to come to school on a Saturday.”

“Cheer up Nino. With any luck, we won’t have an akuma for the rest of the year.” Alya said with a grin.

“That is not going to happen.” all three answered making the group laugh.

Sitting down in their seats they waited for class to start. “Besides, right after school on Saturday, I’m heading over to Marinette’s and we are spending the whole weekend together. Or at least until Sunday afternoon. Nora has a match and both my parents have to work so I have to get home to watch the twin until then.”

“And normally I would go with her, but I have to get the guest room ready for Great Uncle Cheng. Mom says he should be arriving by winter solstice.” Marinette added.

“What day is that?” Nino asked.

“The twenty first of December.” Adrien pointed out. “It’s really cool you’ll be able to celebrate Dongzhi with your great uncle Marinette.” he said turning to the girl and giving her a wide smile.

“Dongshe?” Marinette tried to repeat. Though her attempt earned her a light laugh from Adrien. 

“Donzhi. It’s what the Chinese celebrate as the winter solstice. It’s actually one of the most important festivals celebrated by the Chinese, Japanese, Koreans, and Vietnamese. It dates back to the yin and yang philosophy of balance and harmony in the cosmos. With the winter solstice being the shortest daylight hours in the year, it’s believed that the days following bring increased energy.” Adrien explained, unaware of the audience he had gained.

“That is very interesting Adrien, and you’re correct. Instead of the Chinese, or other Asian cultures, celebrating Noel, they celebrate the winter solstice. It normally lands between the twenty first and twenty third of December.” their teacher continued with a smile. “Do you know someone celebrating the Winter Solstice, Adrien?”

Adrien glanced at Marinette as if asking permission, to which she bashfully nodded her head. “Yeah, kind of. Marinette’s great uncle is from China and will be here by the solstice. He doesn’t know that much about Noel and will be joining Marinette’s family for the holiday.”

“You are very luck then Marinette. You get to learn about a Chinese culture and teach your great uncle about it as well.” the teacher praised, making Marinette blush more.

“Thank you.”

“Now, what do you say we start up where we left off?” and with that, class started.

~Lunch~

“My treat, where would you all like to go for lunch?” Adrien asked as he turned to face his two friends and secret lovebug.

“Well, Since Marinette chose in the beginning of the week and you and Nino went out before, I think it’s my turn to choose.” Alya said as she grinned at them.

“She does have a point.” Marinette said with a shrug. To which Nino nodded in agreement.

“Alright Alya. Where would you like to go?” Adrien asked before a wide grin appeared on the girl’s face and he suddenly had a very bad feeling about it.

~ten minute walk later~

“This is so not on my diet.” Adrien said as he looked up at the twin yellow arches. 

“That’s the point.” Alya said as she pulled him along, with Nino and Marinette following. “Now come on!”

“Are you sure about this Alya?” Marinette asked.

“I don’t know if he can handle all the grease that’s in one of those burgers.” Nino said as they walked into the famous fast food burger place.

“They have chicken.” Alya argued.

“Definitely stick to chicken.” Marinette whispered to Adrien as they made it to the register.

Alya took the liberty of ordering for everyone. She got a quarter bounder with cheese. Nino got a Big Mac. Marinette ordered a McChicken and Adrien got chicken nuggets. After gathering their food, they headed back out to sit at a bench to relax.

“Okay, not too bad.” Adrien said as he dipped a nugget into the barbecue sauce.

“See! Living isn’t going to kill you.” Alya said with a grin.

“Avoiding a lot of the grease is a good start as well.” Nino agreed as he took a bite out of his burger. “Chicken was definitely a good choice to go with.”

“And it keeps him on the safe end of his father’s model diet for him.” Marinette agreed making everyone laugh.

“Thanks a lot for the lunch choice, Alya.” the blond said appreciatively.

“Anytime you want to break away from the norm, just ask.” she agreed with a grin.

~Adrien’s room~

“So you had an interesting day.” Plagg teased as he floated in front of his chosen. “Fast food, treating your friends, looking at your girl like a love sick kitten.” he gagged. “Some times I just don’t get you humans. You like her, she likes you, just kiss and get it over with already. Going around in circles is making me sick to my stomach.”

“It’s not as simple as that Plagg. Besides, I have a plan for Marinette, the night before Noel.” he assured his kwami. “You only have to wait six more days. I promise it will be well worth it.”

“Like how this is worth it?” Plagg said holding up a green wrapped gift with gold ribbon.

“Plagg! What is it with you and taking the gifts from Marinette?”

“It’s so shinny.” he admitted unashamed. 

“Give me the gift and you can have the ribbon.” he reasoned. Plagg dropped the gift in his hands and in an instant, the ribbon was off and Plagg was chasing it around the room. Shaking his head, he ripped off the paper and pulled out a five by seven picture frame. There was no picture but it was the frame that was important. While it was mostly silver, it had a small black cat and a ladybug in one corner, and in the other was a fox, turtle and bee. In the edge of where the glass lay, there was Marinette’s not for him. Smiling he picked the note out and read it.

_‘Seeing as this is almost the last day of school, thank you Hawkmoth, I figured giving you this would be best. Though there isn’t a picture in it, it can hold a moment in time. Any moment you wish. A moment I hope we will share. As for your clue, I figured it was time to give you some physical features. You know what I look like with a mask but not without. The first feature, my eyes are blue, like your poem said, blue bell eyes.’_

“She did write the poem!” Adrien cheered. 

“I thought you figured that out from the hand writing?” Plagg said from his spot next to the bed, the ribbon well shredded now.

“Kind of. I speculated that she did, but I didn’t have any proof and people can write similarly. But it’s nice knowing that she really was the one that wrote it. And that gives me an idea for my other plan.” He said with a grin.

“Wait, which plan are we on again?” Plagg asked confused.

“The Twelve Days plan Plagg. Noel is the first plan, this is the second.”

“So, which one are you doing?”

“Both.” he said before sitting down at his computer and getting online.


	20. December 19th

December 19th

Marinette rushed around her room, hiding items and the remaining gifts for Adrien. She didn’t want Alya to see what she was working on or the gifts mostly because some of the things she was working on were for Noel. But not for the family Noel she would be spending with her parents, grandparents, and great uncle. No, what she was working on was for Chat Noir, or rather Adrien.

“Is that everything Marinette?” Tikki asked as she finished putting her sewing supplies away.

“I think so.” she said looking around before picking up the gift of the day and slipping it into her bag. 

“We should get to school before other people start showing up and you don’t have time to put that gift under his desk.” Tikki said as she slipped into Marinette’s purse and hid in her little red nest that Marinette made her to keep her warm in the chilly weather.

She made her way downstairs and kissed her parents goodbye before reminding them that she and Alya would be back that afternoon. Getting across the street she rushed up the steps and opened the door just as Adrien’s car pulled up. Seeing the car stop, she rushed inside and ran for the stairs before getting to the classroom door, just as Adrien walked into school. She peaked around to see if there was anyone there yet and much to her relief, saw no one. Checking over her shoulder she made her way over to his desk and took the gift out from her bag before taping it to the underside of his desk. Hearing footsteps getting closer to the room, she tripped up the steps. Catching herself on her chair, she crawled into her seat and sat down. 

Adrien walked into the classroom to see Marinette sitting there. He smiled seeing she was there. Well, he smiled for a few reasons but the main one was because she was there. The other was because he knew that the gift she left him was under his desk and not in his locker like he had thought when he walked into the school. After all, he had seen Marinette slip in as he pulled up. It wasn’t hard to tell that she was trying to be sneaky. “Morning Marinette.” he greeted, walking up to her.

“Morning Adrien.” She greeted back with a shy smile.

“Do you have any plans for the next few days planned with your family? I know your Cheng Shifu will be arriving the day after tomorrow, but do you know what you guys are going to do?” Adrien asked, putting down his bag next to his seat as he continued to face her where he stood.

“Well, dad said he wanted to show Uncle Cheng all the different holiday food we make. From cookies to Yule Logs, pies to even the Noel dinner he makes every year. He makes this amazing spiral ham every year and mom and I always whine at him that we don’t have enough mouths to feed. But this year, not only is dad making the spiral ham, but uncle Cheng said he was going to make a traditional Chinese dish for Noel dinner as well.” She explained, getting more excited as she went on about the dishes.

He couldn’t stop the laugh that spilled past his lips. “Sounds not only fun but delicious.” a sad smile came to his face at the thought. “Father said he was going to try and not be so… withdrawn this year, but I have a feeling it’s going to be a while before he can feel like its a normal Noel again. With mom…” he trailed off as he looked to the floor before stealing himself and continuing. “With mom missing, I can see why it would be hard to celebrate without her.”

Marinette was quiet before she got up and gave Adrien a hug. It shocked the boy for a moment before he returned it, gratefully. “I’m sure that there is a reason she hasn’t turned up yet. But if she’s as wonderful as you make her out to be, I’m sure she’ll come home.”

“Thank you Marinette.” he whispered back.

They stayed like that for a moment more before a cough interrupted them and they pulled apart instantly. “You guys haven’t seen Nathaniel yet, have you?” Marc asked from the doorway.

“No sorry.” they said together, sheepishly.

“Okay, sorry for interrupting.” he said before leaving a rather awkward situation.

They looked anywhere but each other for a minute before Marinette spoke up. “So… do you have any plans leading up to Noel?” Marinette asked.

Adrien sighed before shaking his head. “Not really. Mostly leading up to Noel has father working and then Noel we open gifts, have brunch, he goes back to work and then we have a quiet dinner. It’s the most I see of my father all year.”

“That… Why don’t you join us?” Marinette said instantly.

“Huh?” Adrien asked rather surprised.

“Leading up to Noel. Uncle Cheng likes you, and another hand in the bakery is always welcome. We can hang out and you can practice your Chinese, even learn a few dishes and it will be so much fun.” Marinette went on.

He gave her a wide smile. “That sounds great! Aside from a few piano lessons that I can do before bed, I don’t really have much to do.” he paused before remembering something. “Except one thing on the twenty second. I kind of promised a friend I would help them with something.” he hinted.

She thought about that day for a second before her eyes went wide. “T-That’s okay. I have to help someone too. Though it’s going to be near the evening. You can always come over in the morning and I can best you in Ultimate Mecha Strike three, again.” she teased.

“That sounds like a challenge I am willing to except.” he teased back.

“Okay. Just text me when you are on your way over during the week and I’ll tell my family that we will have another helper up to Noel.”

“No problem.”

~That afternoon~

“Okay girl, what is up with you and Adrien lately?” Alya asked as they sat in Marinette’s room after school.

“Alya…” she was cut off.

“No. Don’t you ‘Alya’ me. You have been super secretive all month, girl! What is up? Are you trying to tell him you like him or convince yourself out of it? I need to know what I am working with here.” Alya scolded, folding her arms over her chest for emphasis. 

“It’s under control Alya, I’ll explain everything after Noel. I promise. Just, please promise you won’t try to step in to help? I really need to know that can do this on my own. I love that you support me but you can’t talk for me. I have to, and it’s getting better. Just give me a few more days.” Marinette pleaded.

Alya sighed for a moment. “I don’t know how that’s going to work. School is out until the forth of January, so you aren’t going to be able to see Adrien until then.”

Marinette looked away sheepishly. “Actually…”

“What?” Alya asked now intrigued. “Did you finally ask him out on a date?!” She nearly screamed in joy.

“No. Not quite. See we were talking this morning and one thing led to another and before I knew it I was inviting him over. Everyday, up until Noel.” she explained. All she saw was Alya’s jaw drop before she was pulled it a hug.

“Girl! You did so good! Maybe I won’t even stalk your place during the week to make sure you don’t mess things up.” she teased.

“Alya!” she scolded before the two started laughing. “No stalking. If all goes well, I might have news to tell you after Noel.” 

“You better have good news after Noel!” Alya warned her. “I don’t want to get akumatized because I have to hunt either of you down and shove you in a closet or something.”

“We don’t need you getting akumatized. You transformed into Lady WiFi, one too many times in front of me. First when Manon was akumatized and then again when Adrien’s cousin showed up and sent that horrible message, pretending to be Adrien.” Marinette said with a scowl as she remembered Felix and him trying to kiss her.

“I will do my best as long as you do yours to snag the guy of your dreams!” 

“I’ll do my best.” She assured her as the two laughed and talked most of the day until dinner.

~Adrien’s room~

He was pacing the floor, looking back at the gift that lay opened on his bed before turning away to think some more. “Kid.” Plagg called to his chosen, sounding tired. “If you keep pacing, you’re going to run a whole into the floor.”

“I can’t help it Plagg. A gold tie? Why would she get me a gold tie?” He asked rather confused. He had been pondering this for the last hour.

Plagg flew over to the gold tie and looked it over. “Hey, I don’t think she bought it.” He pointed out.

“What?” he asked as he went back over to the tie and looked it over. Finally, he found what Plagg has seen. On the back of the short end of the tie, in black thread, was Marinette’s name. “Well, she did say she signs her designs.” he said before turning it back to look at the color. “But why?”

“Are you seriously questioning a gift from the ‘love of your life’?” Plagg questioned.

“No… maybe.” he looked from his kwami back to the tie. “It’s different from everything else. Everything had a meaning or something special about it. Why a tie?”

“I don’t know kid. What did the note say?” Adrien pulled the note out before reading it.

_‘This being the actual last day to see you in school before you find out who I am, I wanted to say that I hope you have been enjoying the Noel joy I have sent your way. For today’s clue, Roses are red, my eyes are blue. My hair is pulled in pigtails, too.’_

“That’s all she wrote.” the boy said. Putting the card away in the drawer with the others.

“You seriously worry to much. You still have a few days until Noel, right?” Plagg pointed out.

“Yeah?”

“That means you still have a few gifts receive. Maybe it will become clearer when you get the other gifts?” he tried to reason. Though he was really just tired so seeing the boy pace back and forth in his room. Racking his brain over something he wouldn’t understand until it was pointed out to him.

“Maybe you’re right. She always has a plan. Who’s to say she doesn’t have one now?” he said as he tucked the tie away for safe keeping.

“Good. Now I can eat my delicious cheese in peace.” Plagg sighed, before digging into his precious Camembert cheese.


	21. December 20th

December 20th

Marinette tip toed down the stairs to the bathroom and locked the door. It had taken hours for Alya to fall asleep, but she finally did around two in the morning. Now Marinette had to sneak over to Adrien’s before anyone knew she was missing. “Okay, Tikki. I’m sorry to do this so late at night, but I just don’t want to risk not having time tomorrow, er… today to run his gift to him.”

“I understand, Marinette. Besides, you had a hard enough time getting the gift from the closet without waking Alya. Let’s just hurry so you have time to sleep before everyone starts waking up.” Tikki agreed.

“Right. Tikki, spots on.”

Jumping across rooftops has become second nature to Ladybug. So it was no surprise that she made it to Adrien’s in record time. Stopping on the roof across from his room, she tried to see a way in. Thankfully, that bathroom window was left open again. She briefly wondered if he left it open on purpose because of the late night fights they would some times have. But she pushed it to the back of her mind and tried to focus on dropping off the gift and getting back home before one of her parents woke up.

Zipping over to the window, she slipped in and walked over to the door leading to his room. Checking inside she saw the tree lit up on his desk and smiled. She really was glad she lent him the tree. She would have to remember to get him one next year with his own ornaments. Making her way over as quietly as possible, she left the gift next to the tree before turning to go back to the bathroom to leave. However, her plan was foiled by a floating black kwami with green eyes in front of her face with his arms folded in front of him.

“Sneaking in at all hours of the night. Aren’t we needy.” Plagg coyly greeted.

“Shh…” she whispered, looking over her shoulder to make sure Adrien was still asleep. Much to her relief he looked like he was. All she could see was the back of his head after all. Turning back to Plagg she glared at him. “I had to drop it off now because I can’t later.”

“Yeah, I heard all about it. How’d you get away from your friend?” he teased.

“It was a very long wait. Now I have to get home before I am missed.” she whispered, trying to pass him to get back to her escape.

“Why the hurry? You took the time to sneak in, why not give lover boy a kiss?” Plagg said, not moving from his spot but making Ladybug stop in her tracks.

She turned to face the kwami before giving him a soft glare. “As much as I would love to, I won’t kiss him and not have him remember. Not to mention it’s wrong to kiss someone against their will. Being asleep falls into that category.”

“Yeah, and how many times have you kissed him and have him not remember?” he teased, getting closer to her face.

“Twice that I know of. And the second time I don’t remember either. Why are you even awake? I have to get home.” she scolded and turned back to the window.

“I could just wake him up right now. To see the love of his life sneaking into his room in the middle of the night. What would he think?” he replied with a sly grin.

She stopped and turned to him. “Don’t you dare!” she nearly yelled but caught herself and whispered his harshly at him.

“Why shouldn’t I?”

She paused for a moment as she looked from the kwami to Adrien’s back and then to the kwami again. “Does… does he know who I am?” she asked quietly.

“I’m not at liberty to say.” he said turning to the side with his arms folded nonchalantly. 

She sighed after a moment before folding her own arms in front of her chest. “What exactly do you want?” she asked.

“Cheese. Preferably Camembert.” he said instantly

She thought about it for a moment before nodding. “Fine. I will have cheese danishes for you when Adrien comes over this week.”

“Fine. I won’t tell him you broke in and wanted to kiss him. Just leave the cheese where you leave Sugar cubes cookies and I won’t say a word.” He agreed.

“Fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Don’t you mean today?” he teased as he pointed to the clock that read almost three in the morning.

“Yeah, I have to go.” she rushed to the bathroom door and zipped out the window to make it back home.

It was quiet in the room for a moment before Adrien looked over his shoulder and scowled at his kwami. “That is just plain mean, Plagg.”

“What? I didn’t tell her you were awake, did I?” he replied innocently.

“No but you bribed her into giving you cheese danishes.” he scolded.

“With Camembert!” he cheered doing a flip in the air. “I can’t wait.”

“Plagg. Don’t use Marinette like that! If you do, the only cheese you will be getting is single serve packaged cheese.” He threatened.

“No! Anything but that! It doesn’t have the rich flavor other cheeses have! It’s so bland and plain. Don’t do it!”

“Then don’t trick Marinette into giving you cheese when you have plenty here.”

“Fine.” he whined, floating back over to the bed and snuggling under the covers on his pillow. “Such a kill joy.”

“Says the Kwami that almost destroyed Paris.” he pointed out as he got comfortable.

“Someone had to help free you so Ladybug could get the akuma and save the day.”

“Good night Plagg.”

“Don’t you mean good morning?” he teased.

“Sleep, Plagg.”

“No fun.”

~Marinette’s~

Landing safely back in the bathroom, Marinette de-transformed and opened the door to make sure no one was awake yet. Seeing no one, she headed up to her room where Alya was still asleep before slipping under the covers and going to sleep. “Night Tikki.” She whispered.

“Night Marinette.”

Later that morning, Alya got Marinette up around ten, much to the girl’s annoyance. They managed to have breakfast together before Alya had to leave to watch her twin sisters. Waving Alya off, Marinette closed the door before heading back up to the apartment to start her work on the guest room. The sheets needed to be changed, and the room needed to be aired out before her great uncle arrived tomorrow. Some sweeping and vacuuming were in order but that wouldn’t take too long. Really she could dust and vacuum while the sheets were in the washer and air out the room when the sheets were in the dryer. What she didn’t expect, was for there to be a knock at the door.

Rushing back down the stairs she laughed lightly. “Did you forget something Alya?” she asked as she opened the door. Only to see that the person there, wasn’t Alya, it was Adrien. “Oh, Hey. Come on in.” she said, as a slight blush came to her cheeks. “Mom and dad are in the bakery. Let’s tell them you’re here.”

“Sure.” he agreed with a grin.

The two walked into the bakery and greeted her parents. “Adrien just arrived. Did you need anything before I start on the guest room?” she asked.

“It’s actually kind of slow right now.” Sabine said before smiling at the two. “Adrien, why don’t you help Marinette set up the guest room for uncle Cheng? By the time you’re done we’ll probably need an extra hand or two.” she told them.

“Sure thing Mrs. Cheng.” He agreed with a wide smile.

“Follow me then, I’ll show you where the guest room is.” Marinette said with a grin as she lead him back out of the bakery and up to the apartment.

Reaching the guest room, Marinette told him what she needed to do and he helped take the sheets off the bed and pillows before she took them to the washer. While she was gone he dusted all of the furniture so that they didn’t have to sweep or vacuum twice.

“How’s it going?” She asked when she returned from starting the laundry.

“Not bad. Dusting is kind of like putting on blush or powder foundation.” He said with a laugh. “It’s kind of fun.”

“Glad you think so. I’m going to grab the broom and vacuum so we can finish the floors and then we can play some Mecha strike while I wait for the washer to finish.” Marinette said as she stepped out of the room again. Though this time she wasn’t gone for very long.

It only took them a few minutes to sweep and vacuum the area rug. As they were leaving, Marinette went to turn on the fan but stopped when Adrien put a hand on the switch. “Um… I may have forgotten the ceiling fan when dusting.”

She giggled and pat his shoulder. Though she did tremble slightly when she touched him. “That’s okay. I still have the vacuum. Let me just get the step stool and I can vacuum the blades before I turn it on.”

This took them another five minutes, only because she had to turn the fan to get all of the blades. It was easier to move the blades than to move the step stool. Once they were done, she turned on the fan and put the cleaning supplies away. Just as they were walking to the living room, the washer buzzed. “I’m guessing that is the washer?” Adrien asked.

“Yeah. Go ahead and start the system up in the living room. I’ll be there in a minute.” he nodded and she ran off to put the sheets in the dryer.

The two played many rounds of Mecha Strike. Marinette of course winning most of them. “I still say you let me win those three rounds. It’s no surprise that you and Max won that competition.” Adrien praised.

She blushed a deep red before answering. “I think it was mostly Max. I helped but Max was the one that worked hard to win that tournament.”

“Don’t sell yourself short Marinette. It took two to win. So Max needed you as much as his training.” Adrien assured her.

“Thanks.” Before she could say anything else a buzz came from somewhere down the hall. “That’s the dryer. Why don’t you turn the system off and I’ll grab the sheets and we can meet in the guest room and make the bed? Then we can go down and help my parents.”

“Sure.” he agreed, taking the controller from her.

“Thanks.” she said getting up and walking out the door.

They met up in the guest room and Marinette tried not to laugh when the sheep sprang off the corner and nearly hit Adrien in the face. But he started laughing out of surprise and that got her started. After a few minutes of laughing, they calmed down and finished making the bed.

As they finished, Marinette turned the fan and light off, but left the door open. They made their way back to the bakery where they spent the next few hours helping her parents with customers and Adrien even learned how to make bread from Tom.

Too soon, it was time for Adrien to leave but he knew he would be back tomorrow. “Thank you for allowing me to help out during the beginning of break. This was a lot more fun than sitting around at home and doing nothing but Piano lessons.”

“Of course, Adrien. We appreciate the extra help. You are welcome here any time.” Sabine assured him.

“Even on Noel!” Tom agreed wholeheartedly. This earned him a gentle elbow to the gut from his wife. “Your father as well.” he added quickly.

Adrien gave a small sad smile before nodding. “Thank you, I will keep that in mind. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

“Bye Adrien.” they called as they waved to his retreating car once he was inside.

~Adrien’s room~

“You spent all afternoon with her and you still couldn’t figure out what the gift meant?” Plagg asked surprised.

“First the gold tie, now a green dress shirt, What’s next? Pants?” he asked a little confused.

“Did you even read the card?” Plagg asked.

“Yeah, it said…”

_‘I hope the shirt fits you well. The clue is much the same. I wear a white shirt with flower designs on it. See you soon.’_

“So there really wasn’t anything but the comparison between shirts. But I already know who she is.” He said as he folded up the shirt and put it in his closet. It smelled freshly clean, so she must have washed it before wrapping it.

“Well, kid. There’s always tomorrow.” Plagg said as he munched on a piece of Camembert.

“I just wish it was Noel so I could tell her that I know who she is.” he said frustrated, landing on his bed, head first.

“Only four days left.” he assured him through a mouthful of cheese.


	22. December 21st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to Matri for the Winter Solstice dish.

December 21st

Adrien was a little sad that, when he woke up, there wasn’t a gift next to the tree like the night, or rather morning, before. But knowing that he was spending the day at the Dupain-Cheng’s brightened his day. At least he wasn’t stuck inside all day like last year. After having breakfast in the dining room alone, again. He went back to his room to gather some of his things and made sure he had extra Camembert just in case. Plagg really did have a tendency to go through more than his fair share of cheese in a day.

“Ready to go Plagg?” Adrien asked as he hiked his bag over his shoulder and awaited his kwami to fly into his favorite coat pocket.

“Kid, I was waiting on you. Let’s get out of here. I can’t wait to spend time annoy… I mean being with Sugar cube.” he said as he hid in this little black pocket.

“I’m going to pretend that you didn’t just correct yourself. Just don’t get caught by Marinette’s family. They aren’t like Nathalie, Gorilla, or my father.” he reminded the little kwami of destruction.

“Don’t worry kid. If Sugar cube can hide out there, so can I. No problem.” he tried to assure him.

“Why is it, whenever you say ‘no problem’ there always seems to be a problem?” he rhetorically asked. He got no response from the little creature before shaking his head. “It’s no wonder the Sphinx is missing a nose.”

“I didn’t know scaring the guy was going to making him brake something?” Plagg defended himself. “I never should have told you that story!” he pouted.

“Yet you did. And you shouldn’t have been trying to scare people. You aren’t supposed to be seen.”

“I was young and naive.” he countered. Adrien just shook his head before walking out his door to get to the car. He had promised to be there to help Marinette before her parents had to leave to get Sabine’s uncle from the airport. It was going to take them a little over an hour to get there, pick up Cheng Shifu, and then get back.

It didn’t take long to get from the mansion to the little bakery. What he wasn’t expecting was a line out the door when he got there. Gorilla drove around to the side entrance and allowed Adrien to get out. The boy knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before Marinette opened it. “Hey Marinette.” was all he got before he was pulled inside and had an apron thrown into his hands. 

“I am so glad you’re here. We really need your help filling orders. You can leave your bag next to the steps and follow me.” Marinette said quickly before throwing open the door to the bakery.

Adrien put his bag down next to the steps and started trying to tie the apron around his waist. But it wasn’t exactly working. Hearing a giggle he couldn’t stop the light blush that came to his cheeks in his embarrassment. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Not everyone can put an apron on right the first time. Here, I’ll help.” She went over and threw the loop over his head before taking a sting in each hand and crossing it in the back before bringing it forward and tying it at his middle. “There you go.” she said looking up. It was only then that they realized how close they were. 

A light blush covered her cheeks and Adrien looked from her eyes to her lips before ever so slowly leaning forward. In a quiet whisper he replied. “Thanks.” he could feel her drawing closer to him. Her eyes half shut before the bakery door opened again and Sabine was standing in the doorway. He instantly stood up straight and tried to look absolutely innocent. Though he could tell Marinette turned as red as her superhero suit. She managed to not spin or stutter as her mother spoke.

“Oh Adrien, thank goodness your here. Come quick you two. We really need some extra hands in here.” she said before the door closed behind her.

It was awkward for a moment before Adrien gave a small fake cough. “We should go help your parents.”

“Yeah.” she agreed and they headed into the bakery to fill order boxes and put some of the finished goods on the shelves.

All in all it was a decent morning, if not for the glances that the two teens gave each other, when they thought the other wasn’t looking. This however did not go unnoticed by the two parents. They couldn’t be happier that their little girl found a boy that not only she liked, but apparently liked her back. And what better way to get them together, than to leave them alone for an hour. They at least trusted their girl to be responsible and watch the shop and not close to sneak away with the boy.

“So you’re sure you can take care of things for almost two hours?” Sabine asked. “It always takes so long to get through customs on an international flight. It’s probably going to take at least that long to get back.” she explained.

“You have nothing to worry about mom. Adrien and I can watch the store until you get back. There won’t be another rush for at least three hours. And you are going to be back long before then.” Marinette assured her.

“Alright. Behave you two. We’ll be back with Uncle Cheng soon.” Tom said as they left.

It was quiet in the shop as Marinette started making bread and Adrien started to clean. But they couldn’t keep quiet forever, at least Adrien couldn’t. “How… how long have you been helping your parents in the shop?” he asked, glancing her way.

“For a few years now. Papa showed me how to make bread when I was really little. He had learned from his father. Actually, bread is kind of the reason my grandfather hasn’t been around.”

“He stopped liking to make bread?” Adrien asked a little confused. He remembered her grandfather being akumatized and that he kept talking about how things aren’t supposed to be done the modern way. And he remembered having to be the taste tester for their breads.

“No. Papa, uses rice flour instead of regular flour. Grandpa wasn’t too happy about it so he kind of disowned his son. At least until dad’s birthday where I went over and pretended to be a flour delivery person to talk to him and finally convinced him to see his son. I even got grandpa to try bread that was made with rice flour.” She explained with a wide smile.

“That’s amazing Marinette. How long did it take him to figure out that you were his granddaughter?” he asked, curious.

She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head before answering. “Actually, that was my bad.” she started to explain as she put the finished bread in the oven. “Remember how I said Papa taught me to make bread when I was really little?” she asked and earned a nod before continuing. “Well, he also taught me a song to sing as we kneed the dough. What I didn’t know is that his father was the one to teach the song to him while doing the same thing.”

“So an old habit gave you away.” He realized as he came back to the counter. “It could have been worse I suppose.”

“Worse how? Grandpa was akumatized into a bread man only minutes after he tried to kick me out. How could it have been worse?” she asked.

“He could have thrown out your bread and never tried it. Then he wouldn’t have realized that some good things come from the modern day.” he explained with a grin.

She thought about that for a moment before laughing. “Okay, you have a point there. That could have been worse.”

They continued cleaning, talking, and taking care of costumers until Marinette’s parents returned with Cheng Shifu. When the three walked through the door Adrien greeted them with a smile. “Welcome back. It’s good to see you again Cheng Shifu.”

“Welcome, Uncle Cheng.” Marinette greeted.

“Hello, Adrien, Marinette. It so good seeing you again.” He replied with a smile. “If you excuse me. I must get start on dinner.” he said before making his way to the apartment.

Once he was gone, Marinette turned to her parents. “He’s getting started on dinner already? But the lunch rush is just about to start.” she explained.

“Yes, the meal he had planned takes a few hours to make. It’s a special dish that is made usually in the winter or only on Winter Solstice.” Sabine explained before she turned to Adrien. “And you are more than welcome to stay for dinner if it’s alright with your father.” she added.

“Thank you. I’ll call Nathalie and see if I can.” he said taking out his phone and heading to the back entrance. A few minutes later he came back. “She said I can stay for dinner. It probably helped that I told her a world renown chef was making dinner.”

“Glad you could stay.” Tom said as he patted the boy on the back.

“Thank you for inviting me.”

~Hours later~ 

The three adults sat around the table, while Adrien and Marinette sat on the couch. Cheng Shifu had made Tang yuan. A savory soup made with chicken broth, Chinese mushrooms, sausage, and the tang yuan or glutinous rice dumplings. Everyone praised and thanked Shifu for dinner and sharing a traditional dish on the Winter Solstice.

“This was absolutely delicious. Thank you for letting me join you.” Adrien said as he placed his dish in the sink. He was about to say more when his phone buzzed. Looking down at it, his smile dropped.

“Gorilla’s here, isn’t he.” Marinette said as she placed her own dishes in the sink as well.

“Yeah. I have to go, but I’ll see you early tomorrow. I’ll have to leave by two tomorrow because of the other thing I have to do but I’ll be here until then.” he explained as he grabbed his bag from next to the door.

“I’ll walk you out Adrien.” Tom offered before Marinette could. “I want to make sure the security system is up before we all head to bed for the night.” he stated, not leaving any room for argument.

“Okay sir. I’ll see you tomorrow Marinette, Mrs. Cheng, Cheng Shifu.” 

“Night Adrien.” The three called before the two went down the stairs.

It was quiet for a few moments before Tom spoke up. “You know son,” he started, getting Adrien’s attention. “I’m not blind.”

“What do you mean sir?” Adrien asked as he started to feel the blood drain from his face.

“I see the way you look at Marinette. I don’t want her being led to heartbreak.”

“I would never sir.” it was quiet for a moment before he gained the courage to speak once more. “Actually, since I have you alone. There has been something I have been wanting to ask you.” the teen said, topping on one of the steps.

“What’s that?”

“Mr. Dupain, I would like your permission to date your daughter.” he said as confidently as possible.

It was silent as Tom thought it over. “You promise not to break her heart?”

“I would rather jump from a building than ever cause Marinette any kind of pain.”

“Alright. You have my blessing. But it’s your father that worries me.” Tom said crossing his arms.

“Don’t worry sir. I’ve already had a kind of conversation with my father on the dating aspect.”

“Alright, Get home safe Adrien. We will see you tomorrow.” Tom said before closing the door. And setting the alarms.

~Adrien’s room~

Opening his bag, it was no surprise that there was a red wrapped gift inside with blue ribbon. Pulling the string he ripped at the paper and pulled out a pair f black pants. “Okay. Either she’s slowly giving me an outfit, or this is the strangest gift out of all of them.”

“What does the note say?” Plagg asked as he played with the blue ribbon.

Adrien pulled the card out of one of the pockets and read it.

_‘Hello Kitty, Yes. You got pants today. I hope they fit. Your clue is… The color of my pants is pink.’_

“Now she’s just being plain obvious.” he chuckled before putting the pants with the shirt and tie that she had given him. He needed to get to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


	23. December 22nd

December 22nd

Adrien woke up extra early that morning. He had asked Gorilla, yesterday, to pick him up around six that morning. He knew that was extra early, but the more time he spent out of this house, the better. He finally had some give and he was going to, respectively, run with it. He’ll show up for dinner, and eat alone, and practice his Piano. But he managed to get out of his Chinese lessons because of Cheng Shifu. And Mrs. Cheng had agreed to verify that he did speak Chinese for at least forty minutes in a day. Which in all honesty, Adrien had at least a thirty minute conversation with Cheng Shifu yesterday while helping to set the table. All while Shifu was finishing dinner.

Now that he was dressed and ready, he double checked the Camembert supplies, as well as making sure he had a spare set of clothes. Just in case his current outfit gets covered in anything. Knowing Plagg would still be sleeping, he picked the little kwami up and tucked him gently into the cozy pocket of his over shirt. Once he was sure he had everything, he headed out his bedroom door. Checking his watch, he saw he still had a minute so he stopped at Nathalie’s desk and wrote out a quick note that said, ‘Left for Marinette’s at six, will be back in time for dinner. Piano practice will be after dinner, as scheduled.’

Satisfied that she will see the note, he headed for the door and saw Gorilla waiting for him in the car. Once buckled into the car, they were off to Marinette’s. The smile on Adrien’s face couldn’t possibly get any bigger.

When they arrived at the Dupain-Cheng residence, Adrien turned to Gorilla. “Thanks for doing this so early. You can pick me up at the park next door at six.” When he saw the confused look on the bodyguards face he tried to reassure him. “Marinette and I will be taking a walk before she has dinner. We get a lot done in the bakery but we don’t walk as much as we would on a normal school day.” The man thought about this for a moment before nodding his head. “Thanks. See you at six.” He said before getting out of the car. He closed the car door and walked up to the entrance of the bakery before walking in.

“Sorry we aren’t open yet.” Tom called from the ovens.

“That’s okay. I wasn’t coming as a costumer.” Adrien greeted with a laugh.

“Adrien, good morning. Marinette might still be asleep but Sabine is upstairs if you wanted to drop your bag off in the apartment. I’m opening up in about fifteen minutes if you wanted to come back down and help.” Tom explained as he closed the oven so that what ever he put in there could bake.

“Sure thing Mr. Dupain. I’ll be back down in a little while.” Adrien agreed before heading to the back door.

“Oh, one more thing. Be quiet when passing the guest room. Wang Cheng has a bit of jet lag. He probably won’t be awake until close to noon. He had the hardest time falling asleep last night.” 

“Sure thing, sir.”

“And Adrien.” Tom called as the boy started to walk through the door but stopped to look back at the man. “You don’t have to call me sir. You can call me Tom. Especially if it’s just the two of us. If you don’t like being informal with other people around, you can just call me by my last name. But please, no more ‘Sir’. Okay?”

“Sure thing, si… I mean, Tom.” he said with a small smile. “I’ll be back in a little bit.” And with that he was making his way up to the apartment. Being sure to be quiet as he passed the closed door of the guest room. As he reached the main area of the apartment, he noticed that the door was open. So he knocked on the frame. “Hello?” he called cautiously.

“Yes?” called a voice before Sabine poked her head around the stairs to see who was at the door. “Oh, Adrien. Good morning. I wasn’t expecting to see you for at least another hour. Have you had anything to eat yet?” She asked.

Before he could answer, his stomach did for him, by growling. The boy blushed before shaking his head. Sabine couldn’t help but laugh. “Then come in and sit down. I am not about to let you work on an empty stomach. I don’t even let Tom do that. He at least eats an apple or a few strawberries. Other people can go without breakfast, but not in this house.”

The boy couldn’t help but smile at this. “Father usually has the chef fix a small bowl of assorted fruit and a glass of juice, or hot chocolate in the colder weather. So an apple or whatever fruit you have is fine, Ma’am.”

Sabine stopped and looked at him for a moment. “Adrien.” she started, making her way over to him and sitting down. “Can I ask you something?” she asked a hint of concern in her voice.

“Sure?” he answered hesitantly. Not exactly knowing what she was about to ask.

“Are you always so formal? Even with people in your own home?” She asked first.

He didn’t know how to answer that without it sounding really bad. “Father always says an Agreste must…” Sabine cut him off.

“I’m not asking about your father, or what he wants, Adrien. I’m asking about yourself. I couldn’t help but notice that when you were talking to Uncle Cheng yesterday, that you always used formal terms. I have never once heard you call your father ‘dad’ or ‘Papa’. It’s always ‘Father’. Very formal.” She paused to see his facial expression. Looking from the boy to the entrances to the living area. Leaning in she placed a hand on Adrien’s, making the boy look at her. “I know it’s not my place to ask. And you will most likely find it hard to answer. If you don’t feel like you can I understand, but…” she looked him in the eye. “Did your mother always have you be so formal as well?”

Adrien was surprised by that. He hadn’t thought Mrs. Cheng would bring up his mother in all of this. He slowly shook his head. “No. Mom never had me be really formal around her. Father wouldn’t budge on the home schooling and because she and Chloe’s mom were close, she kind of had us be friends.” he started to explain. “Chloe may have been my first friend but she isn’t a friend I made, more like a friend that our moms had us be. Rich families know rich families, so they make their kids be in the same circles. But mother never had me be formal if it was just the two of us. She was… is an amazing mom.” he said as he held back tears, though his eyes were starting to tear up.

It was quiet for a moment before Sabine’s soft voice filled the air. “It’s okay to cry Adrien. Crying out your feelings, doesn’t show weakness. It just shows you care.”

“I… I really miss her.” he said as a few tears came from his eyes. “When I was little, she would make time to play games with me. To make sure I wasn’t lonely. We even made cut out sugar cookies one year. We got icing all over the kitchen. The chef was so upset.” he choked on a laugh that turned into a sob. “I wish I knew where she was. Or what happened to her.”

Sabine wrapped Adrien in her arms and held him to her until he stopped crying. Rubbing his back from time to time, comfortingly. “There now. I’m sorry I brought it up.”

“No. Don’t be sorry.” Adrien said as he wiped his eyes. “You were just trying to understand why I always talk so formally.” he said as he finally stopped crying. “When mom… disappeared, father locked everything down. I couldn’t go out unless for a photo shoot. Chloe was phone call only. I had Chinese lessons added to my schedule, as well as extra fencing lessons. It’s around that time that Father hired Gorilla as my body guard.”

“You’re doing it again.” she pointed out, teasing him slightly. “Try saying ‘dad’.”

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Dad?” 

“When you said that, who were you thinking of?” She asked.

He blinked a few timed before blushing and looking anywhere but at her. “N-not mine.” he asked.

She giggled and checked the stairs once more before leaning in to him. “Tom told me what you asked him. And just so you know. You have my blessing as well.”

“Thanks, Mo.. Ma’a… Mrs. Cheng.” Adrien finally got out as he became a blushing, blubbering mess. Making the woman giggle.

“Just call me Sabine, dear. But back to the task at hand.” she said turning his attention back to their conversation. “Close your eyes and picture your father.” she instructed, to which he did so. “Now, as you look at him. Call him ‘dad’.”

There was a small pause before Adrien’s mouth moved but the word that came out was not, ‘Dad’ it was, “Father.”

He couldn’t see it, but Sabine scowled at this. “You can open your eyes.” she said as he did so. “Adrien, say ‘dad’ again and picture your father.”

Adrien pictured his father and he made a slight flinch before speaking. “Father.” he furrowed his brows and turned to Sabine. “Why can’t I say it?” he questioned.

“I don’t know, but it makes me worry for your mental health, dear.” She explained as she got up to make him a small bowl of fruit and a glass of juice. 

“Max pointed out that my father was controlling and neglectful. He also pointed out that if I hadn’t run to school, I would be socially inept.” he explained. “We don’t count Chloe because she isn’t the best example of good social company.” 

“Considering how long she has been fighting with Marinette, I can’t say I disagree.” she placed a full bowl of fruit and some hot chocolate next to him before smiling. “I’m just glad you’re here instead of locked away in that house your father owns. It isn’t healthy to be by yourself for so long.” she was about to move away when an idea struck her. “You can come here any time you want. Even on Noel.” she said with a wide grin.

He smiled back at her. “Thank you Mrs. Ch… I mean. Thanks, Sabine.” 

“Much better dear. Now, eat up. I have to go wake Marinette.” she then headed up the stairs where a scream came only moments later.

Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. He truly could get used to being here.

~Hours later~

Looking at the clock, Adrien saw that it was nearly two. Taking off his apron, he smiled to Tom and Sabine. “Thank you for having me. But I have to get going. I’m meeting Gorilla at the park so it’s easier to get to where we need to be without turning around. He explained before heading towards the back door. “I just need to grab my bag but I’ll see you all tomorrow!” he called as he closed the door behind him.

Running up the stairs, he grabbed his bag before making sure Plagg was in there. Much to his relief, he was. But so was a sleeping red kwami. “Plagg, fly Tikki back up to Marinette’s room and then hurry back. We have to get going.”

“Alright, I’m going.” he groaned before picking Tikki up and flying her through the ceiling and then was back moments later. “Happy now?”

“I’ll be happy when we get out of here so I can transform and get to the soup kitchen in time.” Adrien hissed at the kwami.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go. Your girlfriend is about to transform and leave too. She was making her bed look like she was taking a nap. Not that I think she’ll need to. Her uncle did wake up a few hours ago and is downstairs helping her parents.” Plagg whined.

“But it’s better to be safe than sorry.” he said before pulling his kwami into his over shirt and making his way back down the stairs. Slipping through the door he made his way to an alley around the bend before making sure he was alone. “Plagg, Claws out.” he said before the kwami was sucked into the ring and Adrien was transformed into Chat Noir.

With a grin, he extended his staff and made his way over roof tops. He was soon joined by Ladybug who ran beside him. “Afternoon, kitty.” Ready to help the people of Paris?” she asked with a smile.

“Always, Bugaboo.” he agreed.

She gave him a scowl. “What have I told you about calling me Bugaboo?”

“I am never not calling you Bugaboo. It’s what saved me when we had to face Copy Cat!” he pointed out.

Ladybug opened her mouth to retort, but couldn’t come up with anything because he did have a point. Copycat almost tricked her into taking Chat’s ring off his hand. “Come on, we better hurry if we want to get there in time to help set up for dinner.”

“Lead the way, M’lady.” he said with a cheshire grin.

It only took them a few minutes to make it to the soup kitchen and knock on the back door. One of the volunteers opened the door and looked a little startled. But before they could ask or assume anything, Ladybug spoke up. “Don’t worry. There isn’t an akuma. We actually came to assist in any way we could.”

“I’m even willing to play in the water if you need someone for cleaning dishes.” Chat spoke up.

“Come on in and I’ll show you to the manager.” the girl said, opening the door wider.

“Thanks.” the two said together.

Once they met up with the manager and assured them that they only want to help in more ways than fighting Akumas, they were assigned jobs. Ladybug was to help dish out the potatoes, and Chat was to dish out the stuffing. While the food was being cooked, they were sent out to the eating area to clean off the tables and make sure all of the condiments were filled.

“I have to admit, Ladybug. This was a very good idea.” he said as he straightened the chairs at one of the tables.

“When will you learn that all of my ideas are good ones?”

“Gigantitan.” He said flatly.

She blinked at him. “What about it?”

His jaw dropped before he let out a half laugh. “Uh, I don’t know. Maybe using the Eiffel tower as a playpen wasn’t such a good idea because it came crashing down when he pulled on the string of your yo-yo?” he rhetorically replied.

“So I over estimated his desire for a lollipop.” she waved off.

“Animan.” He said folding his arms.

Now she stopped and started at him. “I didn’t have a crazy idea with Animan.” she denied.

“You call jumping into a t-rex’s mouth, not a crazy plan?” he asked getting a little angry.

“No. I have to get the jack in there so he couldn’t chomp down on us.” she explained.

“And made me lose one of my nine lives in the process.” he shot back.

She was quiet as she looked at him. Walking closer she eyed him for a moment. “What’s this really about Chat?” she asked.

He was quiet for only a moment as he tried to steady his voice. “You need to stop endangering yourself. That’s my job. My responsibility to protect you.” he explained.

“You are not someone to be just thrown to the side and used like that!” she scolded him.

“It’s not like you need me to save Paris.” he said before holding his arms up in defense. “Ow, ow, ow. Stop!”

Ladybug continued to hit him with the paper napkins in her hand. “Don’t. You. Ever. Say. That. To. Me. Again! I can’t save Paris without you!” she scolded him.

“Okay! Ow! Okay! I’m sorry! Stop hitting me woman!” He yielded.

“Don’t do it again!” she said hitting him once more for good measure.

“Yeah. Okay.” he whined before turning to fix more chairs.

They didn’t say much else before it was time to serve dinner. Everyone that came for the free meal were ecstatic to see the cities heroes feeding them dinner. They smiled and handed them their dish back before wishing them a ‘Joyeux Noël’ and moving on to the next person. This continued for at least an hour or two before everyone seemed to be fed.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir. I just wanted to thank you both for coming out and helping us. It was so sweet of you. If you ever need anything, don’t be afraid to ask us.” the manager said greatfully.

“It was no trouble at all.” Chat assured her.

“Chat’s right. We may protect the city but we need more people to help the less fortunate. Like you and your volunteers. They are the amazing ones.” Ladybug concurred. 

“Thank you both.”

“Bug out.” Ladybug said before she and Chat made for the exit and started jumping across rooftops again.

“Until we meet again, M’lady.” Chat called before dropping into an alley and out of sight. He didn’t see her double back so he hoped she made it back safe. But right now he needed to make it to the part to meet up with his driver.

It only took him a few minutes after de-transforming, to make it to the car. “Sorry if I kept you waiting. We ran into a classmate and started talking.” Gorilla nodded before putting the car in drive and making his way back to the Agreste Mansion.

~Adrien’s room~

“Hey kid, Guess what’s in the bag.” Plagg teased.

“The next gift!” he said reaching into the bag and pulling out a black wrapping paper and red ribbon. Taking off the ribbon he tore into the paper and found a black vest. “Okay. A formal suit? Or is it a tux?”he asked as he looked the vest over. There were silver buttons that seemed to fade to black depending on how he turned it. “I guess I’ll have to wait to find out. Where’s that card?” he asked as he looked for it.

Plagg flew over and picked the card off the floor. “Right here, lover boy.”

“Thanks Plagg.” he said before opening it and reading.

_‘It’s so close to Noel. As you can see you got a vest to go with the outfit. I will explain soon. As for your clue. I carry around a small pink purse with me. Where ever I go, I always have it with me.’_

“And Tikki probably hides in it all the time.” he said with a small smile. “I suppose I have to practice the piano as promised.” he said, knowing it was expected, since he had dinner when he walked through the door.

“You practice, I’m going to enjoy my gooyness.” Plagg said as he started munching down on the cheese while Adrien started to play.


	24. December 23rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wang Cheng's speaking is done on purpose because of his bad English (French)

December 23rd

When Adrien walked into the bakery that morning, he was a little surprised to see Cheng Shifu helping Mr. Dupain. Not wanting to seem like he was staring, he greeted them. “Morning Mr. Dupain. Zaoshang hao, Cheng Shifu.” 

“Zaoshang hao, Adrien.” Cheng Shifu greeted before returning to his work.

“Morning Adrien. Marinette is still upstairs. Sabine left on a delivery and should be back soon. You can bring your stuff upstairs. We still have a lot to do.” Tom said as he kneaded the dough.

“Okay. I’ll be back down in a minute si… I mean Mr. Dupain.” Adrien corrected, remembering their talk yesterday.

“Alright son, we’ll be waiting.” Tom called as he watched the door close behind the teen.

Wang gave Tom a quizzical look as he continued to roll the dough flat in front of him. “Son?” he managed to asked in a confused voice.

“Adrien asked to date Marinette. His home life isn’t the best. Rich father, but always seems to be alone and sad.” Tom explained.

Wang nodded at this. “Good boy. Seems a good match for Marinette.” he agreed. “Was very intelligent and kind when I first meet him.”

“Yeah, though his father is very controlling.” Tom said as he formed the dough and placed it on the wooden pizza paddle with the other loaves and brought it over to the oven. Sliding them in, he closed the oven and turned back to Wang. “It was only last week his father allowed Adrien to hang out with his friends whenever he wanted. He was always locked away in a large house with no one his age to talk to.”

There was a clatter as Wang dropped the cinnamon he was covering the dough with. “Locked away?” he asked confused and concerned.

“Well, kind of. His father is overly protective and doesn’t like allowing Adrien to go out without someone with him. That often means Adrien is kept at the house instead of with his friends.” Tom amended.

Before Wang could answer, the back door opened and Adrien came in with Marinette, both wearing aprons. “What can we help with?” Adrien asked with a grin.

“Marinette, if you can add the filling to the macarons? Adrien, you can start mixing the filling for the eclairs.” Tom said as he started on cleaning some of the used bowls.

“Sure thing.” the two said before getting to work. 

Wang Cheng kept an eye on Adrien as he rolled the pastry he was working on. He was still thinking over what Tom had told him about what the boy has dealt with up till recently. That’s when an idea came to him. “Adrien, ni shang gong li xue xiao you duo jiu?” (Adrien, how long have you been going to public school?)

Adrien smiled before replying in kind. “Wo yi jing shang gong li xue xiao liang nian le.” (I have been going to public school for two years.)

A frown formed on Cheng Shifu’s face. “Gong li xue xiao zhi qian ne?” (What about before public school?)

Adrien raised an eyebrow at the man, but answered anyways. He was more confused as to why Cheng Shifu was asking more than anything else. “Wo hen xiao de shi hou jiu zai jia shang xue.” (I was home schooled ever since I was very little.)

This continued until Adrien basically told him all about his home life and his father. “Ni shi yi ge chang yong gan de ling hun, Adrien. Gei ni men da dian hua hui dai lai ji da de kuai le.” (You are a very brave soul, Adrien. It would bring me great joy to call you family.) Cheng Shifu said as he offered Adrien one of the banana cake rolls he had made that day.

“Xia xia. Rong yu shi wo de.” (Thank you. The honor is mine.) Adrien replied with a slight bow and accepted one of the banana cake rolls.

“If you two are done with your little private talk.” Marinette piped in. “We do have costumers to tend to.” she said, indicating to the line of people out the door.”

“Oops. Sorry Marinette.” Adrien said apologetically. 

“Ni hao hao zhao gu ta.” (You take good care of her.) Shifu warned.

“Wo hui de.” (I will) he assured the man. Before more could be said between them, Sabine arrived and ushered them around the shop and left little time for much chatter after that.

~Agreste’s that night~

“How is she even getting them into my bag? She was with me the entire time today.” Adrien said as he pulled the gift out of the bag. It was wrapped in silver wrapping and had gold ribbon around it.

“Tikki had me help her put it in there. I never said I wouldn’t say how it got in there so I can’t get yelled at for telling you.” Plagg said as he sat on the desk with a piece of Camembert in his paws.

“You want to ribbon Plagg?” he asked the little kwami, teasingly.

“Nah. I just want my sweet, sweet cheese.” Plagg said as he gulped down the slice before grabbing another.

“Suit yourself.” he said taking off the ribbon and then the wrapping.

“Was that another pun?” Plagg called over to the boy.

Adrien ignored him as he looked over the black piece of clothing in his hands. “A jacket, to a suit. But it looks a little like my Chat Noir costume.” he said looking over the shoulders of the jacket and the stitching up the middle. “All that’s missing are shoes.” he joked.

“Kid, do not expect her to give you shoes next. I know how much your shoes cost. It’s no wonder you only wear them to special events.” Plagg said, as a matter of fact.

“I know Plagg. I would actually have her return the shoes if she ever did that.” he assured him.

“What does the little love note say?” he asked teasingly.

Adrien pulled it out of the pocket before reading it.

_‘Yes, that is a suit, just for you. Seeing as tomorrow is the day before Noel, I figured I would tell you now. Keep your evening open Kitty. As for your clue… I wear a black over shirt. See you tomorrow, Kitty.’_

After folding the jacket and putting it with the other pieces of the suit, he put the card in the drawer before collapsing on his bed. “Just one more day Plagg. Just one.”

“I won’t hold my breath.” Plagg said sarcastically before devouring another piece of cheese.


	25. December 24th

December 24th

Marinette fiddled with the item on the mannequin nervously. “What do you think Tikki? Too much, too short? Wrong cut?” she blabbed out.

“It looks fine, Marinette. It will look even better on you tonight. Just take a few deep breaths. Everything is going to be fine.” Tikki assured her.

“I know Tikki. But what if he finally realizes its me and he just wants to be friends and doesn’t actually feel the same way? What if I’m just setting myself up for disaster? This was a horrible idea! I should have never tried to tell him who I am. I never should have seen who he was!” Marinette whined as she worked herself into a panic.

Tikki did the only thing she could think of. Flying over to the girl she pinched her arm making her cry out. “Marinette! You can’t change the past! And quite honestly, if you could go back in time, you would still do the same thing. And not just because Bunnix said so. You love Adrien, and Chat Noir worked his way into your heart too. Finding out that they are one and the same only proves that you are meant for each other.

“But he loves Ladybug! If he finds out that it’s plain boring Marinette under the mask, he might hate me forever!”

“Or he could love you forever!” Tikki scolded. “The point is, you never know until you try! So, you are going to give Adrien his last gift today, and will be ready for tonight!”

Marinette started at her little kwami. “You really want me to go through with this. Even more than I do.”

“Yes!”

“Why?” she asked innocently.

Tikki paused for a moment before turning away and folding her arms in front of her. “If you want to know the answer, you will have to meet him as promised!”

“Okay, Tikki. Okay.” she then turned back to the mannequin. Tilting her head to the side she asked again. “You really think it looks okay?”

“It’s perfect.”

~In the bakery~

Adrien kneaded the dough as Tom instructed. “Very good, Adrien. You’re getting better at this.” Tom praised.

The teen paused for a moment before he went back to kneading. “Thank you, Tom.” he said, with a small hitch in his voice.

Tom noticed and placed a hand on his back. “I take it you don’t get a lot of compliments from your father, do you?” Tom asked gently.

The teen couldn’t find the words so he did the only thing he could. He shook his head in the negative. He felt a squeeze on his shoulder as he formed the bread and Tom took it and placed it in the oven. “Father is too busy. He checks on my progress once a week and I’m lucky if I see him for more than ten minutes. I usually see Nathalie or Gorilla more than my own father. I don’t think my father has told me he was proud of something I have done, ever.”

Wang could be heard grumbling something in Chinese at hearing this. His french might be limited, but he understood limited time with his father and lack of encouragement or praise from ones parents. In his opinion it was unforgivable. “One day, your father wake up and see his son no longer his son. Son own man, and he no longer have control.” Cheng Shifu told Adrien confidently.

“Yeah, but he’s the only family I have.”

“No.” Tom and Wang said at the same time. Surprising not only the teen but the other as well. With a smile they turned back to Adrien. “We are your family too. You can always come to us for any reason.”

Adrien didn’t know what to say to that. For the first time in a very long time, someone called him family. He nodded as he tried not to cry. He had cried just earlier that week. He could go a few days without crying over the kindness and understanding of the family that would welcome him as a member in a heartbeat. “Thank you.” he managed to get out with a half sob.

The two gathered the teen between them in a hug. They didn’t scold him from tearing up. Or reprimand him for acting so childish in public. They didn’t even question why he was crying. They knew, and they didn’t mind. They just held him and let it work itself out of his system. And when he had calmed down and managed to compose himself, they didn’t be little him or remind him to act like an Agreste.

“What do you say I teach you how to ice cupcakes?” Tom asked him once he was fine.

“That would be great.” He agreed happily.

~Agreste Mansion~

Nathalie sat at her desk looking over the last of the paper work being sent to her from the offices at Gabriel before filing them away for the end of the year. The office was closed until after the new year. Gabriel himself, barely took Noel off. Though recently it was for more than one reason. But she still did her job and made sure that everyone got their work bonus for the season and wished them a Joyeux Noel. 

Standing from her desk, she gathered the finished files and made her way into the atrium. Walking to Gabriel’s desk she placed the files on the table before turning to her employer. “Did you need anything before I bring you lunch, sir?”

Gabriel wasn’t looking at the stand, or his latest design. He wasn’t even looking at videos of his latest failed akuma to see where he had gone wrong. No, his eyes were on the portrait of his currently, comatose wife. “Do you truly believe that Adrien will understand if I tell him, Nathalie? If I really explain to him why I need the Miraculous?”

Nathalie stood firm before answering. “He misses his mother, just as much as you do. He would understand. But only when you are ready to tell him.”

“That is all.” Gabriel said, dismissing her from the room.

“I will grab your lunch for you, sir.” she said before leaving the room once more.

~Later that night~

Adrien sat in his room after dinner, looking at the small red box with the black bow in top. He had been staring at it for at least half an hour. Or if Plagg was counting, a wheel and a half of Camembert cheese. He finally had to say something because it was making him worry that he wouldn’t open it. And it was actually needed for Ladybug’s plan to work. Though Adrien was the only one in the dark about it all. “I never got a chance to tell her to meet me tonight.” Adrien whined to himself.

“Kid, just open it. It’s the last one.” Plagg groaned at him.

“That’s just it Plagg. I had this great plan for tonight but it’s not going to work if she doesn’t know where to meet me.”

“Just open it!” He yelled at the teen.

This more than anything gained his attention. Plagg never yelled at him unless it was to hide something that he had done and he was trying to cover it up and even then it wasn’t as loud as that just was. “Unless you want someone to find you, don’t yell so loud. And why do you want me to open it so badly? And don’t tell me it’s because you want the bow. It’s black and not that shiny. What’s really going on?”

Plagg was quiet as he tried to think of something. He prolonged it by munching on a piece of cheese nervously. “N-no reason.” he said lamely. 

Adrien folded his arms and stared at the kwami. “Really?” he said disbelievingly. “No reason for wanting me to open this gift in particular?” 

“None.” the kwami answered to quickly.

“Then you wouldn’t mind if I just threw it out.” he said, taking the box and hovering it over the trash can.

“No!” Plagg said diving for the box and holding on to it for dear life. “Sugar cube would kill me! I’m to young to die!”

“Plagg, you are many millennia old. You are not young in the slightest.” Adrien teased as he pulled the box back to him with the kwami still hanging on to it. “If you let go, I will open it. Apparently Tikki told you that it was very important that I opened this one.” he only got a sheepish nod. “Fine. Let’s see what we have today.”

Pulling off the bow, he ripped into the paper and found a small brown box. Inside the box was some Styrofoam that concealed a small little ladybug. Aside from the little robotic Ladybug, there was a gap in the Styrofoam. A gap that looked a lot like the little remote he had of the robotic cat Ladybug has. “Wait does this make a buzzing noise like the cat makes a meowing noise?” he asked as he looked all over the box for the little remote. Instead he found his lady’s note.

_‘Evening Kitty. Don’t bother looking for the remote, I have it. This is your last gift for Noel, well… the last wrapped gift anyways. In order to get your last clue, wait for the bug to buzz and meet me at the highest point of our favorite spot. See you soon, Kitty. And wear that nice suit.’_

A grin came to his face as he hopped from his chair and started gathering everything he needed. “I love when our minds have the same idea.” he said as he grabbed his new suit and put it on his bed before grabbing a bag and putting the few items he would need in it. “Plagg, think I have time for a shower?” He asked as he looked at the clock and saw that the time was around twenty one hours and thirty six minutes.

“A really quick one.” he said looking at the clock as well.

Not needing another moment to think about it, he grabbed a towel and his clothes before running to the bathroom and closing the door.

Roughly an hour later, Adrien stood in his room with his new suit on. It fit him perfectly. The tie was tucked into the vest and the green shirt was peaking out behind that and the gaps before the vest. The pants came to his ankles and the jacket gave just enough room for mobility but didn’t look baggy or big on him. “She really did a great job on this suit. It’s like I’m Chat Noir without being Chat Noir.”

“Dashing.” Plagg said dryly. “But I think you should turn your lights off before Nathalie comes by and sees them on. You don’t want to get caught dressed like that when you’re supposed to be going to bed.”

“I know, Plagg. I’m getting it.” Adrien said, walking over to the light switch and turning his lights off. He sat down in his chair and waited for the little ladybug to buzz. 

Twenty minutes passed before he heard someone in the hall. It was most likely Nathalie coming to make sure his lights were out and he was in bed. Mostly if the lights are out, she doesn’t bother with the door. This time however he saw the door starting to open. He dove for the covers and concealed his suit before pretending to be asleep. Thankfully Nathalie had to walk in a little ways to see if he was in bed. He waited for the retreating feet before the door closed and the clicking of heels faded down the hall. It was only a moment later he heard the lights of the hall turn off. It was then that he got out of bed and fixed his suit and hair to make sure nothing was wrinkled. Thankfully, nothing was out of place.

Just as he was straightening his hair from looking like he rolled out of bed, the little bug buzzed. Grinning, he looked over to see the body of the bug jiggle as it buzzed each time. “That’s our quo. Plagg, Claws out.”

Once transformed, he grabbed his bag and opened his window before making his way towards the Eiffel Tower.

~Top of Eiffel Tower~

Ladybug stood, suited up, on the top of the tower, the third platform of Gustave’s Eiffel Tower. She waited, leaning on the railing, for her partner to show up. It was truly time to tell him who she was.

“Good evening, M’lady.” Chat’s voice called from above her.

Looking up, she smiled. “Hello Kitty. Glad you could make it.”

“Just enough time too. Nathalie almost caught me out of bed. I think my rebel phase is scaring her a little. She doesn’t normally come in to make sure I’m asleep.”He then grinned at her. “Now, you’re note said something about my clue being here.” he teased lightly.

She smiled and poked him in the nose. “Curiosity killed the cat.” she teased back.

“But satisfaction brought it back.” He said wiggling his eyebrows. He got a giggle out of her before he continued. “In all seriousness, M’lady. There was an easier way of telling me who you are. Don’t get me wrong, this was fun, but I feel a little bad. Twenty five gifts just for me, and I couldn’t think of anything to give you.” 

“The gift itself isn’t all that important. Its the one you’re giving it to that is.” she said as a blush came to her cheeks.

He smiled back at her before hearing the bells chime only once before going silent. “Thirty minutes till Noel. Are you going to make me wait until then or can I have my hint now?”

“In a minute kitty. What did you think of this rather elaborate plan of mine?” She asked sheepishly. “Was it a little too… weird?”

He smiled before leaning against the railing. “At first I was a little confused as to who would leave a letter in a red envelope in my locker first thing before anyone got there. Then when I read it and found out you knew who I was. I will admit I was a little worried that I would need to return my Miraculous. I’m absolutely relieved that I don’t.”

“You and me both, Kitty. You’re the best Chat Noir I could ask for. And I’m not just saying that because your a model pretty boy under that mask.” she said, more so he didn’t get a giant ego from all the praise.

“Pretty boy? Is that really what you think of me?” he asked playfully.

“I also said model, that automatically makes you pretty in some aspect of the word.” she pointed out just as playfully.

“Oh, I see so its the model you like.” This earned him a punch to the shoulder as he laughed. “I’m kidding! I promise I’m kidding.” he said holding his hands up as he laughed. “You are not so vain as to only see things at face value. You prove that everyday just being Ladybug.” he said with a grin.

She eyed him for a moment before folding her arms. “I don’t know if you deserve the last hint.”

“Come on Bugaboo. You know you want to tell me.” he pleaded. “Please.” he said as he gave her big kitten eyes.

She scowled before conceding. “Fine. I’ll give you the last hint. And you have until midnight to tell me who you think I am.”

“Fair enough.” he agreed.

“Alright. Your clue is…” she paused for a moment before continuing. “My real name starts with the letter M.” she had paused not only to draw suspense, but to gather her courage as well.

Chat put a hand to his chin as he started to pace, as if he was thinking. He pulled his staff out and used it to check the time. Five minutes until midnight. It was going to be the longest five minutes of his life. “M. Starts with M.” he said thinking hard.

“Come on Chat it isn’t that diff…” she was cut off by him putting a finger to her lips which made her blush.

“Shhh. I’m thinking. I’ll get it.” he let her go and continued his pacing. “M, same school, all those ornaments, pink pants, black over shirt.” he paused in his list as he looked her over. “Same hair, blue bell eyes, pink purse.” he turned to pace again and checked the time. Two minutes left.

“Chat just thi…” she was silenced again by his finger.

“I almost have it.” he said before passing her in his pace. “Likes designs, very good at making that dress suit.”

“How does that fit any…” Another finger to her lips.

“In a minute.” he said honestly. He really only had a minute before it was midnight. After another round of pacing, he stopped in front of her. Looking down he smiled at her. As he opened his mouth, the bells of Notre Dame rang out, signaling the arrival of not just a new day but Noel. But the bells were so loud, Ladybug couldn’t hear what he said but she was sure of what his lips mouthed to her.


	26. December 25th

December 25th

Ladybug stared at her partner in shock as the last bells of Notre Dame rang out, into the night. “S-Say that again.” she stuttered quietly.

“Marinette.” he said again, with the biggest smile he could get on his half covered face.

“T-that’s right.” she shook herself before getting back on track. “Good job, Kitty. You finally figured it out.” she said with a grin. “Took you long enough.”

He rubbed the back of his neck while looking away sheepishly. “Actually, I have a confession to make.” he said gaining her attention. A look of surprise and slight concern crossed her face. “I’ve actually known it was you for days.”

She stared at him disbelievingly before crossing her arms. “How long is ‘days’?” She asked popping her hip out as if she was accusing him of lying to her.

He scratched his cheek, still unable to look at her properly. “Days…” he trailed off. Not really giving her a number. He watched her from the corner of his eye and noticed her frown deepened. It wasn’t a good look on her and he really didn’t like being on the receiving end of her anger. He sighed before facing her but his head was down in a submissive way. “I’ve known since the sixth of December.” he admitted with a wince, waiting for her yelling.

Ladybug’s jaw dropped at this revelation. “What?” she asked quietly, knowing he would hear her.

He immediately went into a drawn out explanation. “It was after you gave me the ornament the represented your Nonna. The globe one. I thought it was you but I kept getting stuck because of seeing you as Multi-mouse that one time. At least until Plagg reminded me of the Fox miraculous and its power of illusion. Plus the fusion part with Multi-mouse and after that the pieces just clicked and I couldn’t stop seeing you mirroring yourself on that roof.” he trailed off. He couldn’t gauge her reaction to his confession. “I’m sorry.”

“Chat.” she said flatly. “If you knew for so long, why didn’t you say anything to me? Why have me continue with the hints and gifts?” she asked.

He smiled at her shyly, which seemed weird on Chat Noir’s face. “Because it was from you.” he said making her blush. “Every gift from you was a way of you showing me how much you care. The little clues just proved and assured me that I wasn’t crazy in thinking you were who you are.”

She eyed him before turning slightly away from him. “You’re just saying that because I am Ladybug.”

He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to face him. “If Ladybug had turned out to be anyone other than you, Marinette, I don;t think I would have had to same reaction.” he told her. Seeing her skeptical look he continued. “Remember when Alya tried proving that Chloe was Ladybug and I was really skeptical and hesitant about the idea?” She nodded slowly. “When I found out it was you…” he smiled at her. “I truly couldn’t have been happier. I think deep down I secretly hoped it was you under the mask. Even if I didn’t realize it at the time.”

She looked him in the eye and saw no hesitation in anything he said. Her blush came back before she nodded in understanding. “But, why wait until now to tell me? Aside from the thoughtfulness behind the gifts.” she added quickly.

“Your first note.” he reminded her. Only to get a confused look in return. He smiled before telling her. “You said that if I didn’t figure it out by Noel, you would tell me. And…” he said holding up a finger and backing away from her. “I have something for you.” He unzipped one of his pockets and pulled out a small remote. Hitting a button music started to play from above them. It was a slow piano to begin before Michael Buble started to sing. 

**“Don’t want a lot for Christmas,  
There’s just one thing I need.  
Don’t care about those present,  
Underneath the Christmas tree.”**

Chat smiled at her as he moved closer once again as the next lines started to play. Her eyes were wide as he saw the night sky reflected in them.

**“I just want you for my own,  
More than you could ever know.  
Make my wish come true  
You know that all I want for Christmas is you.”**

Taking her hand in his he brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles as the last line is sung. Smiling at her, he saw the blush bloom from her cheeks to her ears. That’s when the music started to pick up slightly.

**“I won’t ask for much this Christmas,  
I won’t even wish for snow.”**

Chat spun her in a circle before pulling her close and dancing with her slowly.

**“No, I’m just gonna keep on waiting,  
underneath the mistletoe.”**

Chat spun her pit and then back towards him, catching her hand in his.

**“There’s no sense in hanging stockings,  
There upon the fireplace.  
Santa, he won’t make me happy,  
With a toy on Christmas day.”**

He smiled at her as he lifted her hands and placed them around his neck like how Alya had done at Chloe’s party.

**“I just want you here tonight,  
Holden on to me so tight,  
Girl, what can I do?  
You know that all I want for Christmas is you.”**

As he pulled her closer and they swayed to the music, he tapped her shoulder so she could see the lights of Paris as they danced.

**“And all the lights are shining,  
So brightly everywhere.  
And the sounds of childrens’  
Laughter fills the air.  
And I can hear those sleigh bells ringin’.”**

Chat hugged her to him as the next lines played out.

**“Santa won’t you bring me the one I really love.  
Won’t you please bring my baby to me?”**

He felt Ladybug return the gesture as the music continued to play.

**“I don’t want a lot for Christmas,  
This is all I’m asking for.  
No, I just want to see my baby,  
Standing right outside my door.”**

Chat started to sing along to the lyrics as the song started to come to an end.

**“I just want you for my own.  
More than you could ever know.  
Make my wish come true.  
You know that all I want for Christmas is you.  
Is You.”**

As the song ended, an orchestra started to play ‘Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas’. Ladybug pulled away slightly and smiled at him. “Spots off.” she said as her transformation disappeared before his eyes. 

“Claws in.” he echoed, dropping his transformation as well. As they looked at each other, no masks, no powers, no akuma to battle. Just Adrien and Marinette, he couldn’t stop smiling. Bringing a hand up to her cheek, he rubbed his thumb against her flesh. “May I?” he asked hopefully. She bit her lip before nodding slowly. 

He brought her face closer to his as he leaned in. Tilting his head slightly he lightly brushed his lips to hers. It was a little wet and seemed to end sooner than he would have liked but it was perfect for their first kiss. Well, official first kiss. He rested his forehead against hers as they gently swayed to the music that continued to play.

“I don’t want to leave.” Marinette muttered quietly.

“Neither do I.” he agreed. But added sadly, “But we have to. Don’t we?” 

He felt her nod. “Yeah, but not now. Soon though.”

They were quiet for a few more minutes before Adrien spoke up again. “I can’t imagine a better present on Noel, then knowing you love me.” 

“Do you?” she asked.

“Do I what?” he questioned, not quite understanding her question.

“Love me?” she meekly asked.

He stopped swaying and pulled away slightly to look at her. Not truly thinking she was seriously thinking that he didn’t. But seeing her look away and having that uncertain look on her face, he made her look at him directly. “Of course I do, Marinette. I thought I explained this already?” he said before giving her the most serious look he had ever shown her. A look she only saw on Chat when he was really angry or determined to take something on. “I love you more than the moon and the stars. Not because you are Ladybug. I love Ladybug, but because she was the girl under the mask. Sweet, caring, kind, determined, brilliant, creative, Marinette. The mask doesn’t define us. We define the mask. Just like if I were to give up being Chat, the next one wouldn’t be me. If you gave up your earrings, I wouldn’t love the Ladybug that replaced you.” he assured her. “No one can ever replace you.”

“Thank you, Kitty.” she said hugging him close and burying her head in his chest. “No one can replace you either.”

They held each other close before they heard Notre Dame’s bells ring signaling the half hour of the new day.

“That’s our quo kid. We have to head back before it gets too late and you don’t wake up when they expect you to.” Plagg said getting in his chosen’s face.

“Sadly, Plagg is right. We have to get going.” Tikki reluctantly agreed.

Adrien hugged her for a moment before sadly pulling away. “As much as I would love to just stay here with you; if I don’t get back home, father will never let me leave the house. And I just got out of being under house arrest.” he half joked.

“That is the last thing that we need. I don’t want my boyfriend to be locked away.” Marinette said seriously. At least until she realized what she said. “I-I mean…”

He smiled at her. “Yeah. I wouldn’t want to be locked away from my girlfriend either.” he said squeezing her hands reassuringly. She smiled brightly as she squeezed his hands as well.

“You two are making me lose my appetite.” Plagg whined as he pretended to gag at their sweet moment.

“Plagg! Don’t be rude.” Tikki scolded.

“I think that is my quo to leave before Plagg becomes unbearable. I will see you later.” He kissed her forehead before calling for his transformation. “Plagg, claws out.” he smiled. “Sleep well, Princess.” he said before hoping above and leaving for home.

Marinette smiled at Tikki before calling for her own transformation and heading for home as well. As she landed on her bed, she dropped her transformation and tucked under her blankets. “Good night, Tikki.”

“Night Marinette.” Tikki replied cuddling on the blankets near the pillow.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Marinette shot up in surprise. “Did he say he would see me later? Was he talking about today?” she questioned.

~Agreste morning~

Adrien came down the stairs and sat in his usual place at the table. What he didn’t expect was for his father to be at the other end of the table, waiting for him. “Good morning, Father. Joyeux Noel.”

“Joyeux Noel, Adrien. Did you talk to Ms. Dupain-Cheng about coming to have dinner some time soon?” He asked as a fruit bowl and a coffee was placed in front of him.

A cup of juice and a fruit bowl was placed in front of Adrien before he answered. “Actually, that’s something that I wanted to talk to you about.” Adrien said as he took a sip of his juice.

“I’m listening.” Gabriel said, intertwining his fingers as he waited for his son to speak.

“Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng have invited us to Noel dinner with them. They said that dinner is at five.” It was quiet for a moment before he continued. “I was unsure of your thoughts on that, so I told them I would keep it in mind.”

It was quiet as they ate their breakfast. Not another word was said until the food was gone from their bowls and they were finishing the last of their drinks. It wasn’t until the dishes were taken away that Gabriel responded. “Very well. I will have Nathalie make sure the car will be here to take us to the Dupain-Cheng household. Until then Let us open the gifts under the tree and then I have a few things I have to attend to before we leave.”

“Thank you, Father.” Adrien said as they stood from the table and headed for the tree.

~That night~

Marinette shuffled around in her red dress with black straps and belt, as she tried to make sure everything looked perfect.

“Marinetta, what worries you?” Her Nonna asked as she watched the teen adjust the pillows on the couch once more.

“I just want everything to be perfect when Adrien and his father arrive. His dad is very…” she trailed off trying to think of the right word.

“Controlling.” Her father offered seriously.

“Strict.” Wang Cheng said, a hint of anger in his voice.

“Demanding.” Mrs. Cheng added.

“You all seem to have an opinion of ‘im.” Nonna said as she eyed all of them. “His son the same?” she asked.

“Nonna.” Marinette said with a laugh. “No. You met Adrien at my birthday party. He’s really nice.” she said confidently.

“Brilliant.” Tom said proudly.

“Considerate.” Sabine agreed.

“Helpful.” Wang Cheng added.

“They sound like two completely different people.” Dupain Sr. said looking between all of them.

“They are.” All three said together.

“Please be nice to him.” Marinette begged. “He can’t be all bad.”

“We will try.” Wang Cheng said.

“Thank you.” Just as she said that, there was a knock at the living room door. “That’s them.” She made her way to the door and straightened her dress before opening the door with a smile. “Welcome Mr. Agreste, Adrien. Please come in.” she said, allowing them inside.

Adrien grinned as he greeted her with a kiss to each cheek before walking in completely. “Thank you for having us, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Gabriel said as he nodded his head towards her.

“The pleasure is ours. Mr. Agreste.” She said in return before closing the door behind them. “Please, allow me to introduce everyone.” she said as she led them towards the couch and the rest of her family.

~Around the dinner table~

It had been an interesting start to the night. Marinette introduced her grandparents and great uncle from China. As well as a proper introduction to her parents. Adrien had stolen her away from his father so that the adults could chat and he could spend time with her. Now that dinner was ready, the three parents sat at the table while the grandparents and uncle sat on one side of the couch and Marinette and Adrien sat on the other.

“Adrien is a very nice boy.” Tom commented to Gabriel as they ate. “You must be so proud of the man he’s becoming.”

Gabriel paused as he glanced over at his son as Adrien wiped a piece of food off of Marinette’s face. “When it comes to most things, yes. Even if he has gained a bit of a rebellious streak.”

“That’s teenagers for you.” Mrs. Cheng said with a smile as she watched the teens as well. “They just want to prove that they can do things for themselves. And sometimes we have a hard time letting them because we just want to keep them safe. Like when they were little.”

“But we have to trust that they can do things on their own. If we don’t they won’t know what to do when they are grown and we can no longer care for them.” Tom agreed with a smile.

“It doesn’t make it any easier.” Gabriel muttered as he eyed the two. It felt like they were judging him on his parenting skills but their tones and facial features gave nothing but the impression of understanding. After all, they had a teenage girl of their own and seemed to be just as busy as he was. Minus the super villain part, of course.

“No, it’s never easy. There are days I just want to lock Marinette away in her room and never let her leave again. But I know she would resent me for it greatly.” Tom said as he watched his daughter giggle at something Adrien had said. “I have been so tempted some days, but then I remember that she is a smart girl and knows what’s right and what isn’t.”

Gabriel eyed them for a moment before nodding. “I suppose you’re right. I’ve been so protective of Adrien because of my line of work. And it didn’t help when my wife went missing.” he said, glancing at the teens and seeing how happy his son was. It was a moment of weakness on his part, what he said next. “I haven’t seen him this happy since before his mother disappeared. He really does care about her, doesn’t he.”

“As she does about him.” Sabine agreed.

“Perhaps allowing Adrien more time to spend with trusted others won’t be a bad thing.” Gabriel said calmly. He missed Sabine and Tom giving each other a side look of victory before returning to their meals.

After dinner, Marinette helped clean the dishes as the others sat around in the living room chatting. Adrien was bringing her one of the last dishes with a smile. “When we’re done cleaning I have something for you.” he whispered to her.

She smiled back at him before taking the dish and turning back to the sink. “Okay.” she whispered back. His smile only grew wider before he returned to the adults.

As it grew later, Gabriel looked at his watch before standing. “I do apologize, but it is nearing midnight and I unfortunately have word to do in the morning. It was truly wonderful to meet you all. Perhaps we can do this again at the mansion.” he offered.

“We would be delighted. Thank you.” Sabine said standing as well to walk them to the door.

Adrien wasn’t quite ready to leave his girlfriend, even if he was going to see her in less than twelve hours. He led her to the door and thanked Mrs. Cheng for having them. Gabriel made his way down the stairs and paused on the first landing. Looking back at his son he sighed and nodded. “Don’t be too long Adrien.” he said before continuing down the stairs and out of sight.

“Of course, Father.” he called in understanding before turning to his girlfriend. “I had a wonderful time Marinette. I wanted to give you something before I left.” he pulled out a red wrapping paper covered box from his coat pocket, and held it out to her. “Joyeux Noel, Marinette.” 

“Thank you, Adrien.” she said taking the box and ripping open the paper. Inside she found a velvet box. She eyed him for a moment before opening it and finding a beautiful silver charm bracelet. “Oh, Adrien.” she said pulling it out. “It’s beautiful.” she said as she noticed the two charms already on it. Are these…” she trailed off.

“A ladybug and a black cat.” he affirmed. “What better way to show how much I care about you?” he said. “May I?” he asked holding his hand out.

“Yes, thank you.” she said handing him the bracelet and holding her wrist out. “This must have cost you so much.”

“No thinking about price, Marinette. After all, it isn’t the gift itself that matters. It’s who you are getting it for.” he quoted her.

She giggled before nodding. “Alright.” the bracelet clicked into place and she admired it for a few minutes. “I love it. Thank you Adrien.” she said kissing his cheek.

“Anything for you Princess.” He looked at his phone and noticed the time. “I best get going. I’ll see you tomorrow at fourteen hundred hours. Be sure to wear something warm. We might get a little cold.” he said with a wink before kissing her forehead and starting for the stairs. Though he didn’t get too far as Marinette pulled him back into a real kiss.

Needing to breath after a few minutes, they released each other and smiled. “See you tomorrow, my Prince.” she said with a smile.

He nodded and gave her hand one final squeeze before having to leave. 

~In the car~

A few minutes passed as they sat in silence. “I approve of her. She seems like a good fit for you. Just remember to take things slow. You are still young.” Gabriel informed his son.

“I will, Father. Thank you.” Adrien agreed. Finally, after all this time. The love of his life was his girlfriend. And his father approved of her! Not to mention, he still his twelve days of Christmas to look forward to. And starting tomorrow, he was going to set his plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading 25 Gifts of Noel. There is one more chapter to be posted. thank you again for reading and all of your encouraging comments!


	27. December 26th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you

Thank you.

I want to take this time to thank everyone who has supported this story. I can't tell you how much all of your encouragement and ideas have helped me over the course of these 26 days. I hope you all enjoyed the story and that if you want to continue on to the next part in this series, I hope that you enjoy the 12 Dates of Christmas.

Thank you again to everyone and Happy Holidays and Seasons Greetings.


End file.
